The Red Dragon Emperor of the Norse
by aGoldenLion
Summary: Tragedies befall Issei as he and his family visit relatives in Norway. What will Issei's life be like when he doesn't become a devil, but is raised as a warrior for Asgard.
1. Lose everything

Red Dragon Emperor of the Norse

Welcome to the first Chapter of my new story.

It's the first time I've written a Highschool DxD story, I only have written for the Shokugeki no Soma fandom.

It's an idea I have come up with a long time ago. Just a story about Issei and Rossweisse. Limited devil influence and just some characters that aren't used a lot.

I've written the first chapter as more of a Pilot chapter. A bit shorter than my usual ones but I'm curious if people like this idea. It will however take a while before I continue this story as I want to finish ''Nakiri's Desire'' first before I really start to work on this story.

Might also need to change a bit about the grammar.

With that said, Please enjoy this chapter.

''…..''' Just people talking

* * *

December 29th, 2006

Haneda Airport

Tokyo, Japan

8:00 AM

It's early moring at a busy airport in Japan as we find a small family of three making it's way towards a boarding gate.

Haneda Airport – Oslo Airport boarding now, the sign at the gate shows.

Showing their tickets and receiving a small smile from the ground stewardess, they make their way towards a large plane at the end of the jetway.

Among the three is a small 7-year old boy holding his parents hands, showing a bright smile because it will be the first time for him to fly.

Looking up at his parents faces, he can still remember his parents calling him down to tell him some exciting news.

 _flashback_

 _''Issei-chan, come downstairs we want to tell you something'' Mrs Hyoudou yells from down the stairs_

 _''Coming kaa-san'' Issei replies before making his way out of his room and runs down the stairs._

 _''How's my big boy doing'' Mr Hyoudou asks as he lifts Issei in his lap when he reaches the room._

 _''I'm okay tou-san'' Issei replies in a unconving tone_

 _Ever since Issei was born, he was the most important part of their lives, and so were his parents to him._

 _But a few weeks ago, Issei's first friend moved to Europe leaving him alone in Kuoh_

 _Ever since his friend moved, Issei has been feeling slightly depressed as he usually plays by himself now. So they hope this news will bring him the happiness his parents wish for him._

 _''Issei-chan, do your remember auntie Hina?'' His mother asks_

 _Shaking his head in denyal, his mother continues_

 _''That wouldn't be very strange Issei-chan, The last time you've seen her was when you were 4 years old after all. ''She smiles at him._

 _His father continues ''We are invited by your aunt to stay there for new years eve, would you like that?''_

 _Giving his parents a small nod. They look at eachother before giving Issei a bright smile and ask ''Do you know where your auntie lives, Issei-chan?''_

 _Shaking his head, his parents say ''She lives in Norway''_

 _''Norway?'' He replies questioningly as he has never heared of that place before._

 _''Is that a place in Hokkaido'' He asks making his parents laugh_

 _Ruffling his sons hair and getting a pout from him. Issei's father replies ''Norway is at the other side of the world, Issei-chan. We're going to fly tomorrow''_

 _Jumping in his fathers arms, Issei yells ''I'm going to fly!'' for the world to hear._

 _It was another ordinary day at the Hyoudou household, and his parents were very happy to see Issei smiling again._

 _Flashback over_

As they reach the plane, Mr Hyoudou hands his tickets to the on-board stewardess and Issei starts to feel a little nervous.

''Are you alright young man?'' an unknown voice asks behind him.

Turning around, Issei can see a tall blonde man with blue eyes looking down at him in worry.

Not expecting this sudden question, Issei is afraid to reply to this unknown person.

Seeing the signs of nervousness, the man suddenly gives Issei a bright smile before getting the attention of a woman that stands next to the boy.

After explaining the situation to the woman, the man tells her who he is and what he would like to do to help the boy.

Brightly smiling at the man, she turns her attention towards her son and shakes him a little.

Getting shaken out of his small shock, Issei looks up towards his mother before she asks ''Issei-chan, would you like to see the place where the pilot sits?''

Always wanting to see a real pilot, Issei start nod very rapidly before the blonde man puts his hat on Issei's head.

Understanding what this means, Issei bows to the man in apology for not answering him.

Waving it of as nothing, the man holds Issei's hand and walks him to the cockpit, showing what every button means and letting his parents take a few pictures of Issei sitting behind the control column.

Being personally walked to his seat by the pilot of the plane, the pilot asks him ''Are you feeling a bit less nervous now that you have seen the cockpit?''

''Yes, I don't feel nervous anymore'' he happily replied, making some of the other passengers smile from his enthousiasm.

Ruffling the boys hairs before making his way to the cockpit, the pilot says ''Don't worry boy, I will bring you all safely to Oslo''

After 15 minutes, the plane has taxied over the runway and is ready to take off.

Sitting between his parents, he holds both of their hands and closes his eyes.

Chuckling slightly at their son, they squeeze their sons hand slightly and are happy to have him return a light squeeze.

Hearing the engines roar, the plane starts making speed before it lifts off the ground.

When the plane finally levels out, Issei's parents softly shake him.

''Issei-chan, come look out of the windows, it's beautiful''

Lifting her son in her lap, she points towards all the mountains they can see as they fly over China, Issei is happily giggling at all the things he can see.

For hours, Issei watches the plane fly through the clouds, over the mountains and over many cities, he plays Old Maid with his father, making him pout as he isn't that good at it.

He plays Pokemon on his Gameboy Color with other children on the plane and play tag with some of the stewardessess.

Everywhere Issei smiles, there is a happy mood.

Having used up all of his energy and starts to look sleepy as night approaches, One of the stewardesses he played with gives his mother a blanket before putting Issei back in his seat and let him sleep next to his mother.

* * *

''Issei-chan wake up'' Issei hears as his mother softly shakes him. ''We are about to land, look outside there is snow everywhere''

Rubbing his eyes before looking outside, Issei is looking at a winter wonderland.

''Woooow'' he says as he looks at all the snow covered mountains.

''Issei-chan, when we land I want you to dress warmly when we pass Customs'' His mother says

Nodding, he starts looking out the window to see the plane start lowering it's altitude and 10 minutes later they safely landed on the runway.

A few minutes later, the plane is connected to the jetway of the terminal and the passengers start making their way out.

Walking to the front of the plane, they see the pilot waiting for Issei.

Approaching the pilot, he bends down to Issei's height and asks ''How did you like your first flight?''

''It was awesome'' He cheerfully replies making the adults laugh.

''I'm glad'' The pilot says, before handing him a small teddy bear with the logo of the airline. ''Please take this for being such a brave young man''

Bowing to the pilot for giving him such a great gift, his parents excuse themselves and Issei as their relatives are waiting for them.

Walking down the jetway, Issei turns around and yells ''bye bye nee-sans'' to the stewardessess who smile in response to the young man and wave back.

* * *

''I believe we have all our bags now, dear'' Mr Hyoudou says as he holds 3 large suitcases.

''That's everything. Now Issei-chan hold my hand, I don't want to lose you in the airport''

Obeying his mothers request, Issei looks his eyes out as he has never seen so many blonde people.

As Asians are a bit of a novelty in Norway (AN: I think..?) many people look at Issei.

Feeling a bit scared by this, Issei walks closer to his mother who can only chuckle at her son.

''Issei-chan they aren't going to hurt you, look around and see'' she says as Issei start looking around to only see smiling faces and people waving at him.

This gives Issei a big blush as he isn't used to all this attention.

''Kiko-chan!'' an unknown voice yells

Looking further ahead we can see a blonde man with a smaller Japanese woman. The woman waves to the three, before making her way towards them.

''Hina-chan'' Issei's mother happily exclaims before giving her sister a hug ''It's been years, you look really good Hina-chan''

Issei's father and his uncle also shake hands but say nothing.

''Issei-chan, look at how big you have become'' his aunt says as she makes her way towards him, followed by his mother.

Looking at his aunt, he can see almost no differences between her and his mother. The only difference is that her hair is a different model.

Lifting her cousin up, she gives him a big wet kiss on his cheek before rubbing her cheek on his.

''Ahh Issei-chan you're so soft'' his aunt happily says

The blonde man makes his way towards his aunt and talks in a language Issei can't understand.

Nodding at her husbands words, she releases Issei and says ''We need to go or we're too late to drive out of the parking garage''

His parents nod before Issei's father carries the suitcases and Issei's mother takes him by the hand and follow their relatives

* * *

Closing the door of the car, Issei and his family have arrived at a fairly normal wooden house in the mountains.

''This is why I moved to Norway, Issei-chan'' his aunt says when she watches him look around.

He can agree with her, as the surrounding area is very beautiful with mountains all around and a lake about half a mile below. They are literally on top of the world.

As his uncle opens the door and they walk inside, they are surprised by the amount of people inside.

Issei's aunt explained that many of the people here had never seen a real Asian before, so they decided to just hold a party for them.

''They no longer consider me an Asian'' she pouts, which makes the guests laugh after she explained it in Norwegian.

Even though Issei is very tired after the flight, he partied for hours with his new friends. Trying to explain and ask things with his hands and foots causing many of the people to laugh.

Playing pokemon with his cousins, as every 2000s kid knew about Pokemon.

After everyone had a great time and the last guest went home, Issei's parents brought him upstairs.

''Did you have a nice day, Issei-chan'' His mother asks as she brushes Issei's teeth.

''Hmmhmm'' he replies as he can't open his mouth, causing his mother to giggle at him.

''Do you want to sleep with us tonight?'' She asks as she does every night.

Nodding to his mother in happiness as there is no better place in the world to sleep, she takes him by the hand and lays him between herself and her husband.

''Sleep well Issei-chan'' she says before holding him close to her, and within 5 minutes the three are fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Issei is woken up by the early morning light that shines in his eyes.

Softly muttering the curses that he knows, he starts moving around in his mothers arms, trying to find a way to fall asleep again.

After 10 minutes, realizing that it's not going to happen anymore, he wiggles himself out of his mothers grip and dresses himself quietly.

Walking through the house, he notices he is the only one awake. As a young boy he is quickly bored, he starts watching TV before turning it off as he can't understand what they are saying.

Deciding to go outside, he can see it is still pretty dark outside and decides to watch the sunrise.

Curious as he is, he starts making his way towards the vast open space behind the house.

Issei can't help but gasp as he reaches it.

As he looked down, the sun started to rise and he could see that there were forests as far as the eye could see and water as clear as the sky.

Excited as the 7-year old he is, he runs back inside to wake his parents, showing them all the beauty nature has to offer.

Being pulled by the hand, Issei's parent yawn still dressed in their pyjamas, as their ecstatic son walks them to whatever he wants to show them.

Reaching the open space again, Issei is surprised to see that it doesn't look as beautiful anymore as that it just did.

''Did something just happen here..'' Issei wonders

''Is this what you wanted to show us this early in the morning Issei-chan'' His mother asks him in a fake stern voice

''Uhh.. No, no kaa-san.'' he says before giving his parents an innocent smile.

''Would you like to go for a picknick today, Issei-chan'' His father asks looking right through his smile, seeing the nervousness behind it.

Happily nodding at his father, the Hyoudou family makes it way back to their relatives house, unknowingly for the last time as a family.

* * *

''Hurry up tou-san!'' Issei yells as he waits for his father.

''Huff Puff.. I'm not so young anymore Issei-chan, these old bones don't go that fast anymore'' Mr Hyoudou says as he carries for 30kg in stuff.

Pouting at his father, Issei runs off again, higher on the mountain.

After walking for another 10 minutes, Issei's parents find a good spot on a large plateau that looks all over the valley.

''Now isn't this a nice place for a picknick, Issei-chan'' his mother asks as she gives him a sandwich.

''Hmmhmm'' Issei tries to say as he chews.

Suddenly..

''KLABAAAAAAAAMMM''

As lightning strikes only 300 ft away from them.

Jumping in action, Mr Hyoudou grabs Issei and his wife and runs as fast away from the location of the strike.

'What was that honey?'' His wife terrifiedly asks as her heart is beating so fast that it almost comes out of her mouth.

''I don't know dear, it was suddenly there!'' He yells as more and more lightning rains down near them.

Running down the mountain, Mr Hyoudou spots a cave in the distance.

Terrified of what is happening, Issei starts to cry.

Giving her husband a scared look, he decides to make his way towards the cave to wait out the storm.

Fortunately they are able to reach it as the lightning strikes started to come even closer, Issei's mother holds him against her bosom trying to calm him down.

''Shhh Shhh don't cry anymore Issei-chan, kaa-san and tou-san are right here with you'' she softly whispers to him.

As Issei's mother tries to calm him down, his father is standing at the entrance of the cave, looking outside at the sudden lightning storm.

''I've never seen anything like this before, I didn't even know that they had any lightning here at all. Not even to mention that it came out of nowhere'' he softly mutters out loud.

Looking in the distance, Issei's father can see dark clouds as black as the night, filled with thunder making it way towards them, and decides to make his way inside of the cave to be close to his wife and son.

But just as he turns around, he is suddenly grabbed by a small cyclone wrapped around his legs.

''Haa!'' He yells as the wind drags him outside

''TOU-SAN, HONEY!'' Issei and his mother yell at the same time.

What the family does not know, they accidentally triggered a self defense mechanism around Asgard protecting it from intruders. Something that should not have happened around humans...

Trying to grab anything he can, Issei's father is able to grab a rock in the ground.

''Issei-chan, please wait here while I try to get your father'' Issei's mother says before giving him a hug.

Crawling towards her husband as she doesn't want to get sucked up, she manages to grab his other hand and tries to pull him.

Seeing this happen, Issei starts to cheer his mother on.

Smiling at her son, she manages to move her husband towards the entrance of the cave.

As they are just about to enter, a larger vortex surrounds both Mr and Mrs Hyoudou.

''KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN!'' Isssei yells as he can see his parents starting to struggle from the wind.

''Issei-chan!'' His mother yells as she desperately tries to reach her son.

Unfortunately in this story, life isn't that kind, and the wind starts lifting her up.

Trying anything, her husband manages to hold onto the rock and extend his arm towards her.

Grabbing her husbands arms, they both start to realize that it is game over for them.

Even though the wind is spinning so fast, Issei can hear everything his parents are about to tell him.

''Issei-chan..'' his mother softly says as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

''Your mother and I want you to grow up to be a great young man''

''We want you to find happiness when we can no longer give it to you''

''We want you to find a nice girl and grow old with her''

''...And don't forget that we want many grandchildren Issei-chan''

And as the last word was spoken..

….The rock breaks.

Giving their son one last smile, they are rapidly sucked up into the dark dangerous clouds and vanish.

''Kaa-san...Tou-san...'' Issei softly says before he starts to cry...and cry...and cry...

Till he exausts himself and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Waking up crying as he never woke up from the nightmare that happened to him and his parents.

He used the past 2 days to look for his parents, shouting all the time without food or water, no shelter when it rained and today is the third day his voice is completely raw of all the shouting.

''Kaa-san...Tou-san'' Issei keeps muttering as the tears in his eyes aren't able to come out anymore.

Sadly looking up at the sky, Issei thinks ''Uncle and Auntie must be anxious as well''

Issei is a pretty smart kid for his age and knows that there is something wrong.

''Even after all the shouting I did and that I have been out for three days, it is strange that no one has come looking for me''

After his simple deduction, Issei suddenly starts to sneeze from the cold as he had no shelter from the early morning rain. And if that wasn't enough his stomach starts to rumble as well.

With all things against him, he is about to burst in tears again.

But before he can cry again, he starts to remember the last words of his parents.

Furiously rubbing his eyes, Issei stands up and shouts ''I promise to make you proud!'' in the loudest voice he can.

Making his way down the mountain, Issei thinks to himself ''First I need to get to my auntie'' and tries to remember the way he and his parents walked.

After an hour walking in circles, he thinks, Issei realized he had made no progress.

Closing his eyes to calm down again, Issei suddenly hears a ''Ploing'' sound, as if something just fell into the water.

But when he opens his eyes again, Issei is surprised to see that the entire place looks completely different.

Standing up, he can see the beautiful forest again from this morning and the amazingly clear water.

He can even see a large city that looks like it was made of gold in the distance.

Not caring about the sudden change in his environment, Issei starts to run towards the city, towards safety.

As he ran, Issei doesn't notice the rock in front of his feet and slips.

Running down a mountain is never a smart move, but slipping down a mountain is even worse.

Falling down, Issei screams in fright and closes his eyes, awaiting death to take him.

Fortunately for the reader, there's a tree that cathes his fall, but hurt him in the progress.

''crack'' came from his left arm as it completely fractured from the fall.

''Aahhh..'' Issei screams in pain, but there was no one to help him.

Blacking out from the sudden loss of blood, Issei wakes up a couple of minutes later.

Looking around him, he is surprised to see that he is already close to the lake.

Deciding to clean his arm and take a drink before moving towards the golden city, Issei starts to walk again, slightly dragging his painful right leg.

Because of all his pain, it takes a while for him to reach the lakeside, looking up in the sky it is already starting to get dark and fears he has to spend the night there.

As he gets closer to the lakeside, he hears a young girls voice shout in a language similar to his uncle before he hears ''kapoow''

Happiness starts to well up in his body when he hears the voice. ''I'm saved'' and makes his way towards the voice as fast as his hurt body can.

* * *

At the lakeside we find a 7-year old girl with silver hair fighting invisible enemies.

This girl is named Rossweisse, a talent like no other in her class. And because of that she is always alone.

Remembering how her day went, Rossweisse starts to blow up everything she can find.

Dead trees, fish, rocks and stray birds.

Slightly panting after using so much magic, she takes a deep breath and sits down.

''Baka Trud and Modi, just because their father is Thor doesn't mean that they are better than me''

she angrily mutters to no one in particular.

Her days went a lot like this. Everyone with famous parents looked down on her because she didn't have any. That her grandmother was famous mattered to no one.

So like many days, Rossweisse took time to unwind and sit alone far away from Asgard, far away from people that tried to put her down.

But suddenly she jumped up, as she heard noise coming from the bushes.

Readying her magic circles to attack, she did not expect a young boy with strange features to slowly drag himself out of the bushes.

Looking him over, she almost screamed as she was covered in blood and she could see his broken arm.

''Boy...boy what happened to you'' she said as she made her way towards him.

Hearing a voice, Issei turns towards it to see a girl his age with a worried expression on his face talking to him.

''Watashi wa tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu'' were the last words he spoke before he fell into a sweet

darkness.

Quickly catching the boy as he fell, Rossweisse couldn't understand him either.

''What a strange boy you are'' she said before teleporting herself and the boy to her grandmother.

* * *

And there we have it, the first chapter.

I portrayed Issei as a young boy who had a very good time with his parents, but suddenly has everything taken away from him, this will model him for the future.

When I continue with the second chapter the focus will mainly lie on that fact.

Connection between Issei and Rossweisse will also be part of the next chapter

How I'm going to give that idea form, who knows ;)

I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think.

Peace Out!


	2. Meeting the Norse!

Chapter 2

Because of your positive reactions to this story, I've decided to give you the second chapter much sooner than expected.

Unfortunately for those that read my stories, I will update a little slower because my exams are coming up.

Even though I really like to write for you guys, getting my bachelor degree is more important to me.

As I do for my SnS stories, I also answer your guys reviews.

Here we go.

Dragonrider66 – Thanks dude! And regarding Rossweisse her age, I can't find it anywhere, I just assume she acts more mature because of her position as Odin's bodyguard.

Even if she is older than Issei.. She isn't in this fanfic ;)

DragonMaster128 – I'm glad you like the idea of the story, please read this second chapter

Guest 1 – Well here it is :)

Kirinthor – thank you for your review.

Guest 2 – I'm trying to update a.s.a.p.

Imperial-samaB – The story will have some interesting twists ;)

majinsy1 – Glad you like it, I hope you enjoy this update.

Destributor – Lucky you, here's the second chapter.

Hyoudo Issei the Oppai Dragon – Just check my answer to his review. And please enjoy this chapter, more will come in the near future.

That were all the reviews.

Let's start this show. Chapter 2

* * *

In the ancient city of Asgard, the home of the Norse gods and mythical creatures. We enter a small house on the outskirts of this city.

Inside we meet one of the most powerful and respectable figures of the Norse mythology.

This person looks like an ordinary grandmother, but underneath her innocent look we find one of the strongest magicians the world has ever seen.

Her name is Göndul. Just mentioning her name makes those that have seen her fight tremble in fear of her might on the battlefield.

But her time is over now. Even though she is just as powerful as she was in her prime, she decided to focus her attention on raising her granddaughter.

After Göndul got pregnant, the gods hoped that her child would inherit her talent in magic, but unfortunately he never showed this talent before he died.

Even though she is still a well-respected figure, there were always those people talking about her behind her back, blaming her and her deceased husband in not properly training her son.

Having her son and daughter-in-law murdered by Jormungand, the Midgard serpent, Göndul decided it was time to retire as a valkyrie and live outside of the city with her newborn granddaughter.

Göndul resented Odin and Loki after the death of her son, as they were the ones who created this abomination.

Thinking about her granddaughter, Göndul showed a pained smile as she was dealt an unfortunate hand in life.

Instead of her son, her granddaughter did actually show a lot of her talent in magic. Göndul decided to not make the same mistake as she did with her son and trained her in her magic skills from the age of 4.

Just like all the children age 3 and above, Rossweisse was also brought before the gods and her magic reserves were measured. This resulted in a lot of smiles as her reserves were about just as high as Göndul's own at that age.

Having a positive outlook on life.. it lasted till her first day at school. Rossweisse was in a special class with other children her age that had high reserves. Unfortunately, she was the only one who didn't come from a famous line like the children of the Norse gods.

Because of her line and the fact that she was actually better than them at magical exercises, she was bullied and later even ignored by her peers.

This caused Rossweisse to lead a solitary life as she started to get afraid of other people and only opened up to her grandmother.

Lately after school, her granddaughter had to spend the first hour calming her anger at the large lake before she was able to come home.

Sighing in sadness, Göndul can't help but hope that something good will come to her dear Rose's life.

Feeling the familiar magical signature of her granddaughter, Göndul is surprised to feel a rapidly declining smaller signature with her, a signature which is unknown to her.

'' _Mormor!_ '' Rossweisse yelled from the entrance of the house in a worried tone.

Remembering the last time she yelled like this, she found her granddaughter covered in bruises after being attacked. She decided to use one of her famous moves and bend space to appear right in front of her granddaughter.

Quickly looking her over, she found no visual injuries and was surprised to see a young boy with her.

She noticed the boy was very injured as blood was dripping from his body and started to diagnose him.

Sitting on her knees as she scanned him over, she asked her granddaughter ''Rose what happened with this boy''

''I was at the lakeside when he suddenly came out of the bushes like this. He said something I couldn't understand before he fell unconscious'' Rossweisse said as she worriedly looked at the boy.

Concentrating her magic on his wounds, she is surprised to feel he is just an ordinary human.

''Hmm..how did a human get here'' she wonders, before suddenly feeling a dragon roar through her magical connection.

Retracting her hands back out of shock. ''What was that..'' she thinks, before reconnecting her magic again with the boy and looks for the draconic magical signature.

Finding what she was looking for, she focusses on the signature before finding herself in a large room which is lit on fire.

''Hello..'' Göndul uncertainty says as even though she is a powerful magician in her own right, a Dragon is always a dangerous opponent.

Out of the fire, a large pair of glowing green eyes focus on her. Making her take a step back in fear.

 **''What is a Valkyrie doing in my host's body''** The voice rumbles with power.

''My granddaughter found him nearly dead'' Göndul said as sweat was dripping down her face as she recognized the dragon.

One of the two heavenly dragons that lay waste to the three large factions during their last war.

The red dragon Ddraig was ultimately destroyed by the combined efforts of the biblical God and the original Satan, meaning that she had no chance against this dragon if he turned against her.

 **''You do not need to fear me, Valkyrie. You saved my host's life after all''** The now identified Ddraig says as he bows to her.

''Great heavenly dragon, What has happened to this young boy'' Göndul respectfully asks this great creature.

 **''I have only seen flashes after being woken up by magical distortion''** Ddraig says after he made his way towards the Valkyrie.

''Magical distortion..?'' She questioned.

Even as a well-accomplished magician, magical distortion can be a lot of things such as a spell or a barrier.

 **''I was woken up for the first time by my young host when dark thunderclouds made their way towards my host's family. His father was grabbed by a controlled wind spell and a few minutes later his mother as well. Both of them were later sucked up into the clouds. This was 3 days ago and my host hasn't eaten nor drunken anything since then''** Ddraig answers in a somber tone as he wasn't able to contact his current host.

''B-But those are the guard spells around the dimensional gateway.. and they aren't supposed to act around humans, even if they have sacred gears'' Göndul yells in terror as she was the one who designed those spells in the first place.

Suddenly looking up, Ddraig says **''My host is about to wake up''** before Ddraig quickly severs their magical connection.

'' _mor...Mor...mor_ '' Göndul hears as she is shaken by a teary Rossweisse.

''Rose what is it dear?'' she asks before being pushed to the grown by a crying Rossweisse.

''You suddenly fell on top of the boy and didn't react to anything anymore'' Rossweisse cried in her grandmother's chest.

Softly petting Rossweisse her hair, Göndul says ''I was speaking with someone in the boy's mind. He turns out to be a very special young boy'' and smiles at her teary granddaughter.

Hearing sudden moans coming from next to them, Göndul and Rossweisse look to see the strange looking young boy opening his eyes.

Blinking at the unfamiliar room, he looks around before focussing his eyes on the two silver-haired people.

''Anatahadare?'' Issei softly says as his throat still hurts from talking and coughs up a little blood.

''Rose can you get this boy some water'' Göndul says as she makes her way towards the young boy.

Using a translation spell on herself before attempting to heal his internal bleeding, she says ''Don't worry child, you are in my home after my granddaughter found you at the lake'' calming the boy down as he can suddenly understand this woman.

Nodding to this woman, Issei starts to release tears again and tries move in a fetal position.

''kaa-san...tou-san'' he keeps saying as he can't stop remembering their faces when they were sucked up into the clouds.

Rossweisse returns to the room with a glass of water as she can see the young boy crying. ''What is happening to him, _Mormor_ '' she asks as she gives the glass to her grandmother.

''Rose, I need you to help me with the boy. Please hold him flat as I try to help him with the bleeding'' Göndul says as she put the glass on the ground.

''What is your name child'' She asks Issei who keeps muttering his parent's name in pain.

Looking up at the older woman with teary eyes, he says ''….Issei''

''so..Issei-kun..hmm'' she replies.

Nodding at her, she continues ''Issei-kun I need you to be a big boy for a minute and let me heal your belly. Rossweisse here will help you stay still because it will hurt a little'' she tell him in a regretful tone.

''Rose, I will start healing him now'' Göndul said before Issei noticed the small girl walking up to him, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

Sitting down next to him, she holds the boys hand and can't help but feel warm inside when he grips it tightly while looking at her with his slightly dull brown eyes, puffy from all the crying.

Seeing the two of them having their eyes locked, Göndul chuckles softly.

''It looks like it is still true what they say about dragons'' she thinks as her granddaughter never spends this amount of time at looking at someone.

For 10 minutes, Rossweisse and Issei look at each other, intrigued by the others appearance and the new connection they feel.

They are suddenly shaken out of their staring when they hear a soft cough next to them.

''Rose I already finished healing his throat 5 minutes ago'' Göndul teasingly says to her blushing granddaughter.

As Issei can't understand Norwegian, he just tilts his head as he wonders why the little girl starts to blush.

Deviously smiling to herself, not doing under for the current lucifer, Göndul says to her granddaughter ''Why don't you help young Issei-kun here with drinking'' before making her way out of the room giggling.

Pouting at her grandmother, Rossweisse takes the glass and brings it to Issei.

''Isseikun'' she tries to pronounce as if it was one word, gaining his attention.

Rossweisse points at the glass before pointing at him, indicating that it is for him.

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, he empties the glass in one go, smiling as it feels really good.

After a few minutes of waiting as they don't understand each other, Issei slightly taps Rossweisse her hand.

Wondering what he wants, she can see him point his finger at himself before slowly saying ''Issei''

''Isseee'' she replies, causing him to slightly laugh at her pronunciation, before pointing at her.

Understanding what he wants, she points at herself before saying ''Rossweisse'' and smiles brightly at his reaction as he starts to pale.

The next couple of minutes they try pronouncing everything they can in their language as they point at all the different objects in the room.

It was the first time in a long period that she laughed this freely

* * *

Giggling as she made her way out of the room, Göndul her face starts to get an angered expression as soon as the children couldn't hear her anymore.

''Odin needs to know about Issei and the magical distortion'' Göndul thinks to herself before teleporting herself to the palace of the Aesir.

Arriving in a magical circle at the entrance to the palace, she was quickly brought before Odin as someone of her stature deserves.

''Göndul. Mother of Valkyries.'' Odin respectfully says as he knows better to act lecherously in front of one of his oldest and strongest valkyries.

Bowing on one knee to her leader, she speaks ''Oh mighty allfather, I come before you to speak of some terrible developments''

Immediately the council of gods payed close attention. If one of their strongest acts this distraught, it can only mean something serious.

''Please raise your head oh mighty Göndul.'' Bragi, the god of poetry and music says.

Raising herself up, Göndul tells her story.

Telling the story of Issei, the dark thunderclouds, spells reacting to humans and his parents being killed, make the council scream in outrage.

''Silence!'' Odin bellows, quieting the council immediately.

''Göndul-sama, are you certain that you believe this young child's words?'' Odin asks as he hopes that everything she just said isn't true.

''The boy did not tell me anything, it was the heavenly dragon that is located in his sacred gear that told me this'' Göndul says before the council.

''Hmm..'' Odin thinks as he strokes his beard.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he can see his son Thor paling at Göndul her words.

''Would you like to tell this council something, my foolish son'' Odin says remembering the distinctive aura of Mjolnir in action a few nights ago.

With all eyes suddenly upon him, the mighty Thor is suddenly turned into a mumbling boy.

''uhhu..ahh..no.I mean yes..'' Thor says as he appears before the council.

''I have been slightly overtraining the past week, near the lake'' Thor says in a meek voice that he only used when he was still a young boy and broke something.

''...and why haven't the alarms been going off'' Odin asks suspiciously of his son.

''…..I may or may not have a magician change them, they would be turned off and instead have the intruder spells activate at anyone or anything'' Thor replies, before falling to his knees as a huge amount of power washes over him from two sides.

''You Fool!'' Göndul and Odin roar as they start to shake him.

''You caused his parents to die you _tosk_ '' Göndul yells at him.

''My son, you have done many stupid things in your life, but this is inexcusable'' Odin tells his son, feeling very disappointed at his son who is supposed to one day follow in his footsteps.

The other gods on the council are also very distraught by this news.

''Have you lost it, Thor'' Heimdall yells. ''I'm supposed to protect our dimensional barrier and you have a magician change it. You are willing to play with the safety of our world and people just so you can train'' as he turns red from his friend's foolish behavior.

Even the usually calm and collected Blader the Good, universally known as the kindest of the Aesir is furious at his brother.

After all the gods had said their words at Thor, Odin speaks.

''Council, for this atrocity my son must pay'' getting roars of agreement from the gods.

Sharing a few words with Forseti, the Norse god of Justice. Odin nods before addressing the council again.

''I have decided on an appropriate punishment'' Odin says before turning his attention to his son, making him shiver in fear.

''Your punishment will be to train your new half-brother Issei and have him forgive you willingly'' Odin states, making the council and Göndul gasp.

''What do you mean, honorable allfather?'' Göndul asks in shock.

''Well..Having the Red Dragon Emperor as my adopted son is a chance of a lifetime'' Odin replies casually. ''Having lost his parents to my son, I can only do this much to repay young Issei''

None of the other gods have an issue with Odin his verdict after it has been backed up by their god of Justice, and all make their way out of the council room.

''Before you go my son, I believe it would be beneficial for you to have a word with me tonight'' Odin says with a sharp edge in his voice, not taking no for an answer.

Quickly nodding, Thor makes his way out of the council room.

As Göndul and Odin are the only ones left in the room, Odin says ''Please show me my new son, Göndul'' before she teleports both of them to her home.

* * *

Issei and Rossweisse are still playing their game of pronouncing, as the door opens and Göndul steps inside with an unknown figure to Issei.

Rossweisse, however, does know who it is and quickly bows down deep ''O-Odin-sama, it is a pleasure to have you here'' she says in a stuttering voice.

Chuckling he replies ''Easy little valkyrie, I'm here for the young boy'' before looking at his new son.

Coughing a little, Odin says ''Göndul here told me your name was Issei, am I correct?'' unsure of his pronunciation. It has after all been a while since he had contact with the Shinto faction.

''Uhh.. Hai'' Issei dumbly replies as he didn't expect the older man to speak Japanese.

Smiling at the young child, Odin purses his lips before bowing deeply to Issei, shocking all the people in the room.

Quickly using a translation spell on her granddaughter, they hear Odin speak.

''Issei-kun, My name is Odin, I am the allfather and leader of the Norse people. I also am a disappointed father'' he sadly says.

''I have already given the punishment to the one that was responsible for the accident of your parents'' Odin said as tears came down from Issei's face. ''But as ruler, I also have a responsibility of my own''

Moving closer to Issei, Odin bends one knee before holding both of Issei's shoulders.

''Issei, I cannot give you your parents back, but I would like to adopt you as one of my own'' Odin says, causing Issei to gasp at him.

''I cannot replace your parents young Issei, but I would want you to grow up well.

 _''Your mother and I want you to grow up to be a great young man''_

''I don't know..'' Issei softly says

 _''We want you to find happiness when we can no longer give it to you''_

Issei moves his gaze to Göndul and Rossweisse.

Seeing their soft looks and his new friend Rossweisse her big blue eyes.

 _''We want you to find a nice girl and grow old with her''_

''Does that mean I can stay here Odin-san?'' Issei asks as he looks back at the allfather.

Having noticed his lingering look on the small valkyrie in training, he chuckles slightly.

''As my son you are always welcome here'' Odin says before he gets hugged by the small boy.

''Than.. If it is okay I would like to stay here'' Issei says in his new surrogate father's chest.

Giving a small hug back to his new son, Odin stands up before addressing him.

''Issei, I will give you some of my power and bloodline to turn you into my actual son'' and makes a large magic circle appear on the floor.

''Just stand in the circle Issei.'' he says towards his new son.

Walking towards the magic circle, he gives a small look at a worried looking Rossweisse before stopping in the circle.

Flaring his power, Odin activates the magic circle and Issei begins to change.

Göndul can feel Issei's magical reserves starting to skyrocket, even surpassing the levels of her granddaughter.

His eyes stay brown but give a soft blueish glow, and his hair shows some streaks of pure silver hair, much like her own.

Issei's left arm also starts to glow with a faint red, before disappearing again, confirming him to have awakened his booster gear.

Retracting his power, making the magic circle disappear. The allfather and valkyries lay their eyes on the new Issei.

''Oh you turned out pretty well Issei'' his new father said as he admired him.

Göndul smiled at his new look and Rossweisse managed to develop a cute little blush.

''Come on Issei, you can live in my palace, together with the other gods'' Odin said, pointing at Issei telling him he has basically become part god.

Hearing this, Rossweisse quickly made her way out of the room so no one could see her cry at this news.

Göndul also lost the smile on her face as the happiness Issei brought her dear granddaughter was quickly extinguished.

''Tou-san..'' Issei softly says as he looks at Odin. ''Would it be okay if I live with Ross-chan'' he continues, shocking Göndul a little at giving her granddaughter such an affectionate name.

''Odin-sama, I think it would be a good idea. He is after all not used to our society and I believe I can learn him a lot.'' Göndul said as Issei left the room, looking for Rossweisse.

''Hmm.. very well. I will return in a week to see if my son has changed his mind'' Odin said before teleporting away to his palace, intending to share this news with all the gods that aren't on the council and the rest of his family.

* * *

Rossweisse made her way outside and sat next to a large tree near her grandmother's house.

Softly crying when she heard the allfather take her new friend away.

''Why can't I have just one friend'' Rossweisse sadly says, never hearing Issei walk up to her.

''Huh.. aren't we friends Ross-chan?'' Issei asks her, surprising her.

Jumping up, she yells ''Issei! What are you doing here?'' surprised at seeing him standing in front of her.

''I just didn't want to leave my new friend'' Issei softly says, shocking her to the core.

She couldn't remember the last time anyone said they considered her their friend, nor having anyone express that they would want to be close to her.

''Issei..'' she cries as she grabs him.

From inside the house, Göndul smiles fondly at the scene. Happy to see her granddaughter finally finding someone that accepts her.

''...I just hope things won't change when Issei joins her class'' she mutters softly before starting to prepare dinner.

* * *

Having eaten their dinner, Göndul takes Issei and Rossweisse towards the room they will be sharing from now on.

''Rose, Issei will be sleeping in the same room as you from now on'' she tells the duo as she changes the sheet of the unused bed in the room.

''Alright you two, Rose give him one of your grandfather's old pyjamas and show him the bathroom'' Göndul continues as she grabs an extra blanket for the two as tonight will be very cold.

Brushing their teeth and dress in their pyjamas, they make their way to bed.

''Issei-kun, if there is anything you need, you can always wake me up'' before giving him a small kiss on top of his head.

''Rose.. if anything happens to Issei tonight wake me up straight away'' Göndul whispers to her granddaughter before giving her a small kiss as well and closes the door to their room.

* * *

About an hour after her grandmother left her room, Rossweisse suddenly wakes up.

Looking around her, she spots Issei shaking in his bed like he is very cold or in pain.

Thinking about the words her grandmother said, she walks towards the door but stops when she can see tears coming from his closed eyes.

''Kaa-san..tou-san'' she hears him mutter in his sleep.

''Issei'' she softly says and makes her way towards him.

Sitting next to him on the bed, she softly shakes him awake.

''Ross-chan..?'' he tiredly asks, not sure if he is awake or not.

''Why are you crying Issei'' Rossweisse softly asks him

''I just miss my parents, we always slept together, the three of us.'' Issei sadly says as he is waking up.

''Issei..what is this chan you use with my name'' she asks out of nowhere.

''Hmm..? Ohh in my country we use a chan with girls we like'' answering her happily.

Gaining a small blush, Rossweisse asks ''What do girls use for boys they like..?''

''Ooh that's kun'' Issei replies.

''Issei-kun..'' she softly says, trying to get a feel for it.

''Hmm'' Issei softly breaths.

''We are friends, right?'' Rossweisse nervously asks

''I hope so'' Issei tells her as he starts to feel drowsy

''...Do you think it would help if I sleep with you?'' she asks so softly that it's a wonder Issei could hear her.

''Sure'' he simply states, causing her to blush slightly at his answer.

Not trusting her voice any longer, she simply slips herself beneath his blanket and lays next to him.

''Is it alright like this?'' Rossweisse asks before she gives a small squeak as he suddenly holds her tight.

''Issei-kun..'' She squeaks out, but when she looks at him she can see him snore softly into her undeveloped bosom.

Smiling softly at his face, she softly pets his brown and silver hair and yawns.

''I hope every day will be this much fun'' she fondly thinks before falling asleep keeping her new friend close to her.

 _''...And don't forget that we want many grandchildren Issei-chan''_

* * *

Now wasn't that a sweet development between a young Issei and Rossweisse

The coming chapters (2-3) I think will be having a young Issei and Rossweisse and they will develop from there on out.

Maybe like chapter 5 or 6 will have a time jump aging him till around 15.

and like a chapter after that they will be 17 like in the original timeline.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in the next.

Peace Out!


	3. Making a Choice

Chapter 3 Making a choice

yo yo yo what's up everyone?

I know I said I'm going to take it a little easier with writing because of my upcoming exams, but the ideas are just non-stop coming in that I just have to write them down.

So for today, I've got a new chapter.

There is some development between Rossweisse and Issei, but what this development is, you have to read the chapter to find out.

The development is still a bit childlike written as they are still young but 2 chapters from now we will have a small time jump.

For those that don't like reading about development and are more into action and lemons, you will have to wait till chapter 5 for some action and till chapter 6 for the first juicy lemon.

That lemon is going to be quite the treat.

You know what, I'm going to give you a very little peak at his power in this chapter.

Just like the previous chapter, I'm going to answer the reviews.

 **ThProjectShadow** – Thank you, I'm glad you love the story so far.

 **The Storm Master 567** – Yes. This story will only be Issei and Rossweisse...but.. ;)

 **Guest** – I'm afraid I don't speak Spanish, and after translating it I'm not really sure what you mean. Norse also don't have familiars I believe so that part related to Ddraig can't happen.

 **Dragonrider66** – Yeah, the first couple of chapters will be the development of Issei and others characters and these moments will be used later in the story. Haha thanks I'm going to ace those exams, no problem :) Why I had Odin do this was I guess mainly for the other gods, so no one can deny Issei and his relation with Odin. It has also another reason but that will remain a secret for now :) It doesn't matter how much I like Issei his character, the fact that he was very underpowered the first couple of LN's was just embarrassing and I can use his magic as a good connection with Rossweisse as she is also a great magic user.

 **Amoloslemons** – Thank you and Issei won't have a harem in this story.

 **Hdhdhdhd** – Is it? Damn, now I'm obliged to write a great Norse fanfic as the first one.

 **Guest** – Thank you random fanfic reader :)

 **Imperial-samaB** – It will take a couple of chapters, and some things will overlap with the actual story, but there will be enough things that won't.

 **Sasuke75249** – I liked the idea of having Issei as Odin his son. a small Asian kid wouldn't just be accepted I think. So tada Issei with some characteristics from Odin.

 **DragonMaster128** – Thank you, sir/madam.

 **Valimesh** – If I write (I started like 10 days ago with writing fanfiction) I want it to be original with the original characters and some spiced up things.

 **DraigTrueEmperor9** – I've sent you a PM to answer your really, really long review :P

 **judecarangan** – I really like her as well. I can't believe she never had a boyfriend, she is hot as hell.

 **Abbu1234** – I won't quit. I also really hate it when people have like a great story and they suddenly stop. I'm happy you think this is a good story, and I only just started ;)

 **TheLaughingStalk** – The development of Issei is very important to the story, that's why I try to focus on it a lot right now.

 **Mugetsu98** – Happy to see you enjoying the first 2 chapters, I hope you also like this one. The story will only be Rossweisse...but..;)

With that, I've answered all your kind reviews. If there are things you do not like about the story, please share it with me as well as it helps me better with developing future stories.

Chapter nummero 3. GO!

* * *

On the outskirts of a city made of gold, we can find a small house basking in the warm light of the rising sun.

''Hmm'' an older woman groaned as she stretched herself in her bed, ready to start her daily exercises.

Spending the next hour running outside, some basic muscle strengthening exercises and her own secret magical training, she makes her way back inside.

After having taken a short shower, she prepares breakfast for her granddaughter and the new son of Odin.

Making her way upstairs to wake the children up, she softly opens the door to their bedroom.

''Rose. Issei-kun..wake up. It's mor..'' Göndul says before noticing Issei and Rossweisse sleep soundly in the same bed.

Giggling at the adorable scene, she makes her way towards their bed. Smiling at her granddaughter as she holds Issei's head against her undeveloped chest and can't help but tease her.

''I could be a pretty decent devil'' Göndul thought as she decides to play a little with the children, and moves her granddaughter on top of Issei before silently leaving the room.

* * *

Ten minutes after Göndul left the room, Issei starts to stir a little as the sun starts to shine in his face.

Trying to unconsciously move his face, he can feel a little weight on top of him. A weight that wiggles and moans a little as Issei touched it.

Feeling like he can't fall asleep anymore, Issei slowly wakes up.

Opening his eyes, Issei almost yelled as he finds his new friend laying on top of him, her hair spread out all over him, snuggling into his chest with a warm smile on her face.

''How did Ross-chan get on top of me..'' Issei starts to wonder as Rossweisse stirs and starts to wake up.

Slowly waking up, Rossweisse starts to develop a cherry like color as the first thing she can see are the brown eyes of her new friend.

Seeing her shock, Issei decides to softly put her at ease.

''Goodmorning Ross-chan..'' he says as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

''Did you sleep well'' Issei continues as he looks into her big blue eyes.

Softly nodding as she doesn't trust her voice completely, she still softly asked ''...and you?''

As Issei didn't answer her, her solitary feelings started to well up again, fearing she might have crossed a line by waking up on top of him.

With tears welling in her eyes, she was about to apologize for laying on top of him and looked up to his face.

''Issei-kun..I'm really really s..'' Rossweisse softly mumbled till she saw him having his eyes closed again and hold her tighter against him.

''Ross-chan..five more minutes..'' Issei said and draped some of her long silver hair over his face.

Smiling with his eyes closed, Issei said ''Your long beautiful hair is perfect as shadow'' causing her face to steam a little by calling her hair beautiful.

Secretly very happy by having her friend continuing to hold her this close, she decided to lay her head next to his on the pillow and softly snuggle into his neck.

* * *

Bright smiles were on their faces as Issei and Rossweisse walked down the stairs.

''Hello children'' Göndul chipperly replies as the duo walks inside the kitchen.

''How was your first night here, Issei-kun'' she asks as she watches their faces start to turn a little red.

''I slept really good to be honest'' Issei replies, making Rossweisse her heart flutter a little.

 _''crack''_

''Ooh.. that is very good to hear Issei. Did you like having Rose sleep with you?'' Göndul asks and starts laughing as Issei and Rossweisse start to burn up from their blushes.

''Fufufu did you like to sleep with your boyfriend Rose..?'' Göndul continues to ask and giggles as Rossweisse is too flustered to reply.

''Okay little couple, today we are going to train you Issei as you will start school in a week time'' Göndul seriously says, making Issei and Rossweisse pay attention to her.

As Issei and Rossweisse start to eat their breakfast, Göndul continues to explain what she will train him in and what will be expected from him once he starts school.

Thinking about school, Rossweisse turns a little down, but is also a bit hopeful as her new friend will join her class.

Finishing her explanation, Göndul says ''Get dressed you two and I will see you outside in a few minutes''

* * *

Six days have passed, and Issei has been trained by Göndul and Rossweisse about everything he should know, just in time as his first day is tomorrow.

He now knows the basics of the Norse mythology, he has been trained in explosion magic and in the use of defensive spells. He has also been doing a lot of physical exercises.

Issei has also taken a walk with Göndul to show the location where he came through the dimension, giving Göndul a chance to fix the seals.

During that time, Göndul has spoken to Issei about her granddaughter and her son. Basically telling him Rossweisse her history in the hope that he won't abandon her.

His relation with Rossweisse has also remained strong, even though he hasn't felt the need to sleep with her anymore, he has been talking with her every day, causing Rossweisse to smile.

This has also caused her not to blow things up anymore for an hour every day, but instead takes a walk with Issei, showing him all the beauty the surrounding area has to offer him.

Having his training finished for today, Göndul walks up to him.

''Issei-kun. I have rarely seen anyone grow this quickly in using magic. I think you're about as fast as Rose here was when she started'' She says while petting her granddaughter, causing her to slightly blush from her compliment.

''I think you know enough to have no difficulties tomorrow when you join Rose her class'' Göndul continues.

''Now shoo you two, go play somewhere, but be home in time for when Odin-sama arrives'' she says before making her way home, leaving the two children at the destroyed training ground.

''Do you want to go to the small jetty at the lake Issei-kun'' Rossweisse suggests as she wants to talk to him and try to open up to him.

''Sure Ross-chan'' Issei replied, as he is tired from training all morning long.

As they reach the small jetty, Issei sits on the side and hangs his feet in the water before laying down, which is mimicked by Rossweisse.

After a few minutes of gathering courage, Rossweisse opens her mouth.

''Issei-kun, have I ever told you anything about myself..'' She softly asks her friend

''Neither have I Ross-chan'' Issei replies as she looks at the water.

So Rossweisse began to talk about her early years. Having no recollection of her parents no having a sibling made her rely completely on her grandmother.

She is very happy with the way she was raised but couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw the stares her grandmother received whenever they went to Asgard.

Rossweisse also wanted to follow in the footsteps of her mother and grandmother by becoming a strong Valkyrie. Hoping to one day make her people proud of her.

Issei then starts to tell his story about his life in Japan and how different it was from here. He then spoke about his first friend Irina, a boy from his neighborhood but he then left to live somewhere in Europe.

He brightened up as he spoke about his parents. Mentioning how wonderful they were and how thankful he is to be their child, causing Rossweisse to wonder what it would have been like to have parents.

After a few hours of talking and the sun slowly making place for the moon, the duo started walking back home where when they arrived were greeted by Göndul and Odin.

'' _min sønn_ '' Odin fondly says as his new son walks inside.

''Tou-san'' Issei happily replies before giving his new father a small hug.

''I have heard great news about your progress Issei, I'm very proud of you'' Odin said giving a smile only a proud father could give.

Turning his attention on the two valkyries, Odin speaks

''Issei and I need to speak in private'' giving Göndul a look showing that they will discuss it later.

Taking Rossweisse by the hand, Göndul makes her way upstairs, knowing when her leader gives her an order.

''Issei I would like to tell you a story about something that happened a long time ago.'' Odin said receiving a small nod from his son.

Odin told about the war between the three large factions and the result it brought.

''..so Issei did you understand everything I've just said?'' he calmly asks

''I think so Tou-san'' Issei said as it was a really cool story in his opinion.

''Do you remember the part about the dragons that were destroyed and their soul implanted into a sacred gear'' Odin continues.

Nodding at his father, Odin gives him a small smile.

''Issei listen very carefully. I don't want you to share this with anyone yet because it is a dangerous secret.'' Odin says seriously to his son.

''When you just got here and Göndul was healing your body, she made contact with Ddraig, one of the heavenly dragons.'' he continued, causing his son to gasp.

''He has already awoken due to the magic that he felt when you came in contact with the dimensional gate. I'm going to place a magical barrier around us both before we try to contact him'' Odin said again getting a nod from his very excited son.

''I want you to concentrate a small amount of magic in your arm before shouting ''Boost'' Odin told his son in a serious tone. ''How ''cool'' it may sound my son, this sacred gear in incredibly powerful and dangerous''

Flaring his power causing a small barrier to form around them, Odin nods to his son. Issei quickly gathers a small amount of magic in his arm before shouting ''Boost''

 **''** **Dragon Booster Second Liberation** **''** The large gauntlet shouted.

Not expecting this to happen, Odin was just in time to strengthen his magic barrier before it cracked.

Looking towards his son, he can see Issei's eyes are shining like diamonds when he looks at the boosted gear for the first time.

''Tou-san! Did you see that!'' Issei rants causing his father to laugh at his son.

 **''It's about time you contact me partner''** an ancient voice filled to the brim with power says from the gauntlet.

''Woohoo!'' Issei shouts as he hears the voice coming from the gauntlet, making both Ddraig and Odin sweatdrop.

But then again, he's a 7-year old boy, what can you expect.

As Issei is in lalaland, Odin starts speaking to Ddraig.

''I must say. I did not expect Issei to unlock your full version in the first try'' Odin chuckles slightly.

 **''It is thanks to his training and the power he inherited from you, Norse god''** Ddraig replies.

''Is Issei ready to start training with the boosted gear'' Odin asked but quickly receives a negative reply.

 **''A week ago, my host was still a normal human. If we make him use my draconic power and his Norse magic, something will destroy his body, regardless of the fact that you gave him a portion of your power. I would say that he can start in about 3 years with his gear''** Ddraig says, causing Odin to slightly frown.

 **''I have to go back now, or my host might get in trouble by starting to release a dragon's aura''** Ddraig continues, causing Odin to slightly pale as it would become nearly impossible to hide Issei as the red dragon emperor from the other factions.

Having said what he had to, the booster gear disappeared, causing easy to return from lalaland.

''Huuuuuuuuhh?'' Issei yells before being quieted by the look on his father's face.

''I can't explain it to you yet, but I will. You must not summon your boosted gear for a while now, Issei'' Odin says, making his son frown a little.

Realizing he doesn't know anything about dragons and only a little about magic, Issei quickly complies.

Seeing his son agree but is a bit put down, Odin laid his hand on top of Issei's head and slowly ruffled his hair.

''Issei, last week I told the people from Asgard and Midgard that I've adopted a new son. As I've never adopted a child before, everyone from your new family is very curious to meet you'' Odin said before continuing ''I also gave you a week to live here and think about whether you want to come live with us in the palace or not'' and looks at Issei for his answer.

Thinking about everything that happened last week, how the two valkyries who were no upstairs cared for him, having Rossweisse sleep with him and calming him down the first day, having Göndul train him and was always kind to him, Issei makes his decision.

''Tou-san. I want to stay here. In the short time that I've lived here they have always taken care of me. Göndul has always been very kind to me and Ross-chan has become my first friend in a long time.'' Issei honestly tells his father.

''I like the calm here and I like where I live, but I promise that I will visit often to see my other family'' Issei continues with a smile.

As Odin heard his son's heartfelt answer, he couldn't help but softly smile. ''Göndul must be happy about this as well'' before standing up.

''Alright Issei, you may stay here for now, but don't become a bother to them. In class tomorrow you will meet some of your family so be good'' Odin says before teleporting home.

* * *

Upstairs Göndul and Rossweisse are waiting for Issei to finish his conversation with his father.

'' _Mormor_ , do you think Issei-kun will stay at the palace with the rest of the Aegir from now on'' Rossweisse asks as she holds her grandmother.

''I don't know Rose...'' she sadly tells her granddaughter.

Hearing little feet coming up the stairs, they look to see Issei walking up.

''Issei, what are you doing here?'' Göndul asked him with a smile, already knowing his answer.

''Hmm..? I wanted to stay with my only friend of course'' He happily replies.

 _''crack''_

Hearing this from her friend, Rossweisse runs up to him and tearfully hugs him, shouting ''Issei-kun!''

''Alright you two, enough lovey-dovey action for today'' Göndul says in a tone that Serafall Leviathan would be hard pressed to do better.

''I love to tease these two'' she thought as the two jumped off each other with a large blush.

Afterwards, she made the duo brush their teeth and dress in their pajamas, before giving them a small goodnight kiss and retires to her room

* * *

Rossweisse lays wide awake in her bed as she looks at Issei, already happily snoring the night away.

She can't sleep because tomorrow is the day she has to return to that terrible place again, only this time with her friend.

The more Rossweisse thinks about the next morning, the more she is afraid that Issei will replace her with many new people from her class.

''Issei-kun..'' she softly mumbles as she tiptoes towards his bed.

Ever since they slept together for the first time, Rossweisse secretly hoped that he would ask her again, as she had never slept that well before.

Softly shaking him awake, she looks in his brown drowsy eyes that are wondering why he is woken up, and asked.

''Issei-kun, would it be okay if we slept together tonight?'' as she grips her nightdress in her small fist.

Instead of answering her question, Issei simply opens up his blanket and pulls her into his arms before closing his blankets again.

As she lays in his arms, Rossweisse can't help but tear up a little, afraid of it being the last time.

''Issei-kun...'' Rossweisse softly says.

''Hmm..?'' he softly says as he closed his eyes again.

''I didn't tell you this today at the jetty, but you are my first friend..'' she says as she buried her face in his chest.

''I know...and I will be the best I can be'' he softly answered before laying her on top of him, causing her to softly squeak.

''I will always hold you dear to me Ross-chan'' Issei said before he slowly fell asleep.

 _''crack''_

''Thank you Issei-kun'' were Rossweisse her last thoughts before making herself comfortable on top of him and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The class was very busy as the children were all excited to meet the new son of their allfather.

''Alright everyone take your seats'' The teacher said as she walked in, a retired valkyrie at the looks of her.

Quickly running towards their seat, they are all basically jumping with excitement.

''Alright, Rossweisse-chan can you bring our new classmate in'' The teacher said, even though she never had a problem with the girl, she couldn't outright support her in fear of the gods.

Opening the door, Rossweisse and Issei walked inside. Surprisingly Issei had the loudest gasp out of everyone in the room.

''Rossweisse-chan please take your seat, and Issei please introduce yourself to the class'' the teacher said, getting nods from the both of them

The class easily ignored Rossweisse in favor of looking at Issei introducing himself.

''U-uhh Hello..My name is Hyoudou Issei'' Issei nervously said as he saw all eyes were upon him.

''Kyaaah so cute!'' Some of the young girls yelled, making Issei slightly blush and Rossweisse pout at him.

''fufufu how cute Issei'' the teacher says, trying to get in Odin's son good grace

''Does anyone have a question for Issei here'' she asked, and hands shot up in the air.

''Would you like to ask the first question, _Ástríðr_?'' The teacher asked as she pointed at a little blonde girl.

Jumping on top of her table, she screamed to the sky ''Yes teach!'' before pointing at Issei.

''Issei where did you come from before you were adopted by our allfather?'' she asked him in an excited tone.

''Uhh.. I came from Japan and was visiting my family here'' Issei answered with stars in his eyes as he looked at the fairy wings on _Ástríðr_ her back.

Issei looked around the classroom to see many different species in the class that came from all the levels of their holy tree, _Yggdrasil_.

As the questions continued about his appearance, why he was adopted and if he liked the people here, someone asked a question that had a lot of impact on his relation with Rossweisse.

''Issei. Where are you staying right now'' a small dwarven boy asked, indicating that he came from Nidavellir, home of the dwarfs.

''Oohh I live with Rossweisse and her grandmother'' Issei says with a smile as he fondly looked at Rossweisse.

Mouths were falling as Issei said this, not expecting him to live with their least liked classmate and her grandmother.

One of his new classmates stood up and shouted ''Why would you want to live with that good for nothing'' before other classmates joined in, ''saving'' their new classmate from the small girl.

Seeing things starting to get out of hand, the teacher clapped her hands and said ''Okay that would be enough for now, Issei please take a seat somewhere you like'' and Issei walked to the back of the class and sat next to Rossweisse.

Issei enjoyed everything he learned today as Rossweisse was more than happy to help him with any subject he had any difficulties with.

* * *

''I'm going to the bathroom'' Issei said as lunch break started, and made his way out of the classroom.

Softly sighing, Rossweisse was happy that Issei was sitting next to her in class, but was still feeling sad as nothing had changed between her and her other classmates''

''Hee _musa_ '' a voice said behind her.

Rossweisse turned to look at the voice, already knowing who it was, and saw a group of 8 students standing next to her, ready to put her down again like they did almost every day.

''What did you do to Issei to make him stay with you'' a dark elf from Svartalfheim asked/yelled as she stood very close to her.

''Why would our cousin choose you over his new family'' Magni and Modi ask in an angered tone as they haven't had time to speak to their cousin yet.

Issei returned from his bathroom break to see a group surrounding his best friend.

She was being yelled at by the group of mythical beings and she tried to make herself as small as possible.

''Ross-chan..'' he softly said, gaining the attention of the group of people and a teary eyed Rossweisse.

''Issei-kun..'' she softly sobbed, causing Issei to feel pure hate to well up inside of him.

''Ha Issei'' Magni and Modi yelled at the same time before slapping him on te shoulder.

''We are Magni and Modi, your cousins. We would like to invite you to live with us from now on, as someone of your blood deserves'' they yelled, not noticing Issei closing his eyes in anger.

Waiting for a minute after their introduction, Magni and Modi looked at Issei, seeing him with his eyes closed.

''Issei..?'' they asked again. Unsure as they feel a dangerous aura slowly seeping out of him.

''…...''

''…...''

 **''BOOST''**

Issei unconsciously says as the boosted gear appears on his arm, shocking the people in his classroom.

''Why..?'' Issei dangerously asked the group standing in front of him.

''Why what ?'' the dark elf replies, wondering whether she should stay or run away from him.

''Why would you do this to Ross-chan..'' he continued, causing Rossweisse to look up at him from her puffy eyes.

''We can't have someone from lower standing outdo us. It would be inconceivable to have someone above us gods'' Magni and Modi replied.

''…..''

 _Inside of the boosted gear._

 _Ddraig suddenly woke up as Issei unconsciously activated his boosted gear._

 _Before he was able to question what was happening, he heard chants coming from his past wielders._

 _Understanding what was happening, Ddraig tried to get in contact with Issei, but it was for naught._

 _ **''I hope you are strong enough to fight the curse''** Ddraig roared as he tried to overpower the voices._

''…..''

Being overwhelmed by his emotions, Issei looks at Rossweisse her tears slowly streaming out of her puffy eyes.

''She is crying..'' he softly said to the group, remembering the words Göndul said when they were walking to fix the magical spells.

Pure hate was filling Issei's mind as he couldn't understand the words of his own family.

His dangerous aura started to increase in density and power, being fueled by the hate of the previous wielders of the boosted gear.

From the depth of his mind, words of unimaginable power were being spoken by dozens of voices at the same time.

 **''I, who is about to awaken''** Leaks in hatred from Issei's distorted voice, spoken by the voices of men and women at the same time.

As he spoke, the teacher teleported all of the children out of the classroom when she saw the first signs of undiluted power coming from her new student.

 **''Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God''** Issei continued as his voice was filled with power, heard and felt by everyone in Asgard.

Seeing her new friend in such pain for her caused her last barrier to crack around her heart.

 _''crack''_

And ran back inside towards her friend, the first person she will completely trust and love besides her grandmother.

 **''I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"** Issei roared in hate and pain, as his skin started to show signs of draconification.

''Issei-kun..'' Rossweisse softly said as she was unaffected by the dangerous aura surrounding Issei as she made her way towards him.

Glowing green eyes filled with hate were soon looking into her big blue eyes as she stopped in front of him.

''Ross-chan..'' Issei said in a sad tone, completely stopping his transformation

 _Inside the boosted gear_  
 **''Well I'll be damned''** Ddraig said as the voices suddenly stopped their chanting.

Before Rossweisse could continue, Issei's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and she caught him in her arms.

Within a minute, hundreds of teleportation circles surrounded the school, filled with all kinds of warriors from the Norse mythology, ready to defend their world from any foe.

Odin and Göndul were among the first to reach Rossweisse and Issei.

Göndul wearing her Valkyrie outfit and Odin having summoned his spear, Gungnir.

''Rose'' ''Issei'' they both yell as they see the two children in the ruins of the school, destroyed by Issei's aura.

Running towards her granddaughter, she quickly sits on her knees and holds her.

''Rose, what happened here and what happened to Issei'' she worriedly asks as her granddaughter started to cry.

''He..he protected me'' before she fainted as well into her grandmother's arms, still holding Issei close to her.

* * *

Slowly waking up in an unknown bed, Issei feels a weight on top of him, softly shaking.

Groaning a little in pain, Issei is suddenly wide awake as the weight hugs him tight.

''Issei-kun'' Rossweisse says in his chest, happy to see that her friend has woken up.

''Ross-chan.. where am I'' Issei asked, as the last thing he remembered was seeing here crying in the classroom.

Being told by Odin-sama what she should tell him if he woke up, Rossweisse said ''You protected me from bullies. Odin-sama will tell you tomorrow what happened, because you fainted''

''Tomorrow..?'' Issei thinks before looking out the window to see the moon high up in the sky.

''Issei-kun..?'' Rossweisse softly asked with a little blush.

''What is it..'' Issei started but was interrupted at the soft kiss she gave him on his lips.

''Thank you for today Issei-kun'' she said with a very happy smile, before claiming her spot on top of him again, and closed her eyes.

Slowly blinking at her kiss, Issei just decided to smile and hold her close to him again.

* * *

There we have it. Chapter number 3

Well, what did you guys think.? It was really difficult to write that Juggernaut piece as it was the first time I tried something like that.

Next chapter will take a little longer, I want to write the next chapter for Nakiri's Desire first.

Next chapter: Traveling down the worlds of Yggdrasil.


	4. The World-Tree Yggdrasil

Hello my dearest readers.

It's time again for another chapter in this story.

We've arrived at a point where Issei will have to show his face to the people of the Norse Mythology, of course he will do this with his new little friend.

In a few chapters from now, we will follow the canon line, even though it will have some changes to the original.

I have been thinking about the relationship between Issei and Rossweisse and if I should add some more people.

I haven't decided yet, but I'm thinking of adding 1 more person.

Just because I don't want to see this person getting hurt by his decision to stay alone, but like I've said I haven't decided yet.

BTW I did some checking, Odin got 5 children with 4 different women... so if Issei will have like a concubine beside Rossweisse it wouldn't be frowned upon I suppose.

I've received quite a lot of reviews, but I'm more than happy to answer them.

Here we go!

 **Sasuke75249** – Won't use it as it's a weapon created by Marvel, but I will be using a sword which is pretty cool as well.

 **War historian** – There will also be some more romantic development in this chapter. But really. Everything is better than Twilight ;)

 **DraigTrueEmperor9** – He is still young, and only half-god. So if all these energies work on a young body, something will happen. There will be lemons, it's an M fanfic after all, but not that many.

 **Mugetsu98** – Might become a harem, am not completely sure yet.

 **TheLaughingStalk** – Juggernaut is far better emotional wise.

 **Darkconvoy99** – Already answered your questions in PM

 **Imperial-samaB** – Happy to see you like the story

 **dragonrider66 –** you're right. As a kid you are very emotional towards situations, so unconsciously Jdíng is possible

 **The Storm Master 567** – She needs enough love for Issei to have a good development with him, the coming chapters will really show this, so no one can deny their love. Intro I'd like to keep a secret for now, but what I can say that it won't be at the start. However when they meet Issei for the first time it will be pretty fun ;)

 **Valimesh** – Thank you, I wanted the JD to show his emotions, glad it turned out this way.

 **Jsjsjsjs** – Thanks.

 **Guest** – Glad you think so.

 **Yeiger01** – Thank you, but it is only the beginning. Get ready for some epicness right here :D

 **Guest** – love you too random guest

 **Kharlos1234ify** – They sure are dude.

 **DragonMaster128** – Chapter 1 was pretty difficult to write, hated to kill his parents but was needed for the story, sorry Issei's parents :(

 **DragonMaster128** – He did not beat the curse, nor can use the boosted gear yet. Whether this will have consequences you will have to read in this chapter.

 **Guest** – …..you are absolutely right..let's just call them cousins because they are the same age. I personally wouldn't call anyone my own age ''uncle'' if they were my uncle.

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox** – Wow indeed, your username.

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox** – It's right here my dearest fox

 **coolsiddhusmailbox** – Thank you. Rossweisse is pretty cool, She will however be different from the Rossweisse we all know.

 **Doorkcrew** – I don't know if it is the best, but I'm trying anyways ;)

 **Kirinthor** – In this story she will be a lot like you imagine her to be ;) also some other side but you'll find out once we get there.

 **Groszekace** – JD all the way woohoo!

 **Mike Kromer** – That's the secret shh shh :)

 **LordxSesshomaru** – Your Lordship. I'm most pleased by your review and I will do as you commanded.

 **1337Pwny** – There's a lot in store for them. Be sure of that.

 **Zaralann** – your avatar is also pretty interesting. But I'm happy to see you enjoy the story.

Well that were finally all the reviews.

I hope you guys are ready for some more development between Issei and Rossweisse. Before we start the action in the coming chapter :)

Please enjoy reading this.

* * *

It's an early morning in the world of the Norse mythology, as nature starts to wake up.

Basked in the light of the morning sun, the first animals slowly make their way out of their holes and caves.

The rabbits are cautiously making their way outside and the deer slowly start to move up in the shadows of the forest.

These wonderful events could all be seen by an elderly lady as she was looking through her window.

This elderly lady, Göndul, was waking up from a night with only a few hours of sleep.

After the events from yesterday concerning Issei, the gods and council started to doubt her abilities to take care of their newest half-god.

With all this pressure on her shoulders, even the strongest of Valkyries can get tired and cranky, so she decided not to do her morning exercises and tried to find a way to raise her spirit.

''Let's see if I can do something creative with the children again'' Göndul thought happily, as she remembered how much fun she had with them the last time.

Stealthily making her way towards their small bedroom. Göndul slowly opened the door.

Looking inside their room, Göndul can see the two little children deeply enjoying their sleep as Rossweisse was sleeping on top of Issei again.

Walking closer towards them, she can't help but feel a little guilty at playing with them.

As she stared at them, she could hear their heartbeats and breathing following the same rhythm. Over and over again.

On top of that, she could hear her sleeping granddaughter on top of Issei softly mutter in her sleep.

''Hmm.. Issei-kun..'' Rossweisse muttered as she slowly chewed on his shirt.

It was like Issei himself heard her, as a bright smile spread on his face and held her even closer.

The scene was so sweet that the air around their bed almost turned into sparkles and pink clouds.

''I don't think I have to worry anymore whether she will find someone to love..'' Göndul thought with three large sweatdrops on her head as she looked at her granddaughter and possible grandson.

Usually Göndul wouldn't wake the two up for another two hours, but today has been chosen by the council of the gods to have Issei meet his new family and to show him around all the levels of the sacred tree Yggdrasil.

''So what am I going to do with them today..'' She wondered out loud, before coming up with a ''devilish'' plan.

''One day I would like to see at least one great-grandchild, so I better have them start early'' Göndul thought as she slowly moved her granddaughter's face up towards Issei his lips, and moved Issei's hand into her pyjama bottom.

''At least they'll wake up happily'' Göndul thought and sighed sadly as she remembered her time with her late husband.

''You two are the last family I have left. I promise you both that I'll make you strong..'' were her last thoughts as she made her way out of the room, ready to prepare breakfast for herself and the children.

* * *

A few minutes after Göndul left the room, she was seated at the table and drank a cup of tea, when she spotted Issei and Rossweisse walking down the stairs.

She could only smirk as she saw Issei with a handprint on his left cheek and a lip shaped bruise on his right. She also saw Rossweisse with a very large blush on her face as she looked at Issei and the ground.

''Did you have a nice sleep again my dearest granddaughter and grandson?'' Göndul teasingly said, making the two children almost faint from embarrassment.

"Fufu, how cute. But enough about your romantic problems for now. Issei, your family would like to meet you today and they will be expecting us in an hour" Göndul explained to the small children, who were still blushing.

Turning her attention towards her granddaughter, she continued "Rose, I'd like you to meet Issei's family as well as you will be spending a lot of time with them in the future" Göndul concluded with a hidden smile.

The children looked at each other in question, not understanding what she meant. '' _Mormor_ , what do you mean..?'' Rossweisse hesitantly asked her grandmother.

"Well, when you marry Issei his family becomes yours as well. You already sleep together and you've kissed him after waking him up after all, so when can I expect a marriage invitation?"

Göndul laughed as she looked at her embarrassed granddaughter, before she fainted together with a blushing Issei. "Life has become a lot more fun ever since Issei-kun joined us" Göndul said as she brought the children to the bathroom.

"Maybe I should leave them together in the bath fufu"

* * *

Issei and Rossweisse were both dressed nicely when they made their way out of the bathroom.

Göndul was waiting for them, leaning against the wall.

As soon as the children spotted her, they started to blush again, remembering her words about marriage and sleeping together.

''Issei, are you ready to meet your family?'' She asked as she could see a little nervousness in Issei's eyes.

''I-I don't know, what can I do if they don't like me..'' He softly muttered.

''They will definitely like you'' Rossweisse said as she softly squeezed his hand to give him some courage.

''Thank you Ross-chan'' Issei said as she looked in her eyes.

''Issei-kun..'' Rossweissei returned with a small blush.

''cough..marriage..cough'' Göndul coughed at their scene, making the two blush before giving her an irritated look.

''Let's go you two, we can't let the gods wait. Now pay attention because this is a move I will teach you in the future'' Göndul said as she opened her hands for them to hold

''Ready?'' She excitedly asked as the two quickly grabbed her hands.

''Yes!'' They yelled, before the three were warped away by bending the fabric of space.

* * *

Instantaneously, the three warp in front of a large golden palace.

But instead of gasping at all the gold and grandeur, Issei and Rossweisse are still amazed by Göndul her magic.

Sparkles were coming from their eyes as they beamed in her own eyes, almost blinding her with their question.

''When will you teach us _Mormor_!?'' Rossweisse asked desperately as Issei was grabbing the air to see if he could bend space as well.

''When you're a little older and you're magic reserves have grown a bit'' Göndul replied as she patted her granddaughter on top of her head.

''But we are strong enough to do it now..'' Issei said with a pout.

''Is that so? Alright, you see to bend the fabric of space you need to have an understanding of gravity, relativity laws, and quantum theory. Through understanding these elements you will be able to produce a small wormhole with your magic and basically ''warp'' yourself anywhere you want'' Göndul lectured the clueless children.

Blinking, Issei tilted his head and asked ''Quantum..?''

''That's why I said you need to be a little older'' Göndul replied as she ruffled Issei's hair. ''Now come on you two, the council is waiting for us'' and walked towards a large golden gate.

* * *

''Welcome Issei, Rossweisse-chan, and Göndul-sama'' Odin happily said as the three of them were brought to the council room by his guards.

Inside of the council room we could find the majority of the Norse gods and Issei's family.

The only ones that weren't there to great Issei were his new brothers Loki and Thor, as he was afraid to meet his new half-brother, Loki was there to ''support'' him, but in reality was used as a training tool.

''Please be seated everyone'' Odin said towards the council ''Now Issei, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone'' and smiled at his son.

''Okay Tou-san'' He said and turned towards the council.

With a slight tinge of nervousness Issei said ''M-My name is Hyoudou Issei, I'm originally from Japan and have been living with Ross-chan and Göndul for just over a week now'' and nervously smiled.

''Hmm...The land of the Shinto, how fitting.'' Frigg, the earth mother said, before she walked towards him.

Nervously looking up at the beautiful goddess, Issei is quickly pulled into a hug.

''My name is Frigg, but you may call me mother'' The wife of Odin said as she felt his small arms creep around her waist.

Slowly, tears were building up in Issei's eyes ''Kaa-san'' he softly whispered, missing the use of the word for so long.

 _Frigg is the queen of Asgard, and she is a sorcerer, Frigg means the "beloved one". Frigg is associated with love, marriage, fertility, and motherhood_

''My little Issei'' She softly whispered as she held is shaking form tight.

Even the coldest of men or gods would melt at the sight of Issei and Frigg, immediately bonding as mother and son.

''Frigg dear, please give Issei a little space so the others can introduce themselves as well.'' Odin said as he looked at their tender scene.

She slowly let go of Issei, who finally stopped shaking and gave him a small kiss on top of his head, before making her way back to her seat.

''Hmm.. you have a great future ahead of you, my little Issei'' She thought as she used her ''Power of Prophecy''

* * *

''...and we are Narf and Vali'' Two stoic looking boys said ''We are your cousins, even though our father Loki is your brother''

Issei brightly smiled at the last of his new family had introduced themselves.

''Ross-chan'' Issei excitedly yelled as he grabbed her hands ''I have so many new uncles, aunties and cousins'' before dragging her in front of the council.

''This is Ross-chan, my best friend'' Issei said as he introduced her to the council.

''Hmm..a little girlfriend already Issei. You really take after your father'' Frigg said as she softly giggled at the embarrassed face of Rossweisse.

''Issei, Today I will introduce you as my son to the 9 world of Yggdrasil'' Odin said as he walked towards him.

''But first Issei, we need to talk'' Odin said and held his son, before teleporting away.

* * *

In a large room which gives a view over the entirety of Asgard, Issei and Odin arrive in a blue magic circle.

''Now Issei, do you know why I've brought you here?'' Odin calmly asked a nervous looking Issei.

''Did it have to do something with school? Ross-chan said you would explain it'' Issei answered slowly.

Odin slowly stroke his beard in thought, before answering ''Yes and no, Issei''

''What is the last thing you could remember from your day at school?'' Odin continued in a serious tone, the tone he used as a leader.

After a few minutes of Issei walking around the room, he stopped and answered ''The last thing I could remember was seeing Ross-chan cry, before I heard voices whispering a chant in my ears''

''I see...It's what I was afraid of'' Odin said in a somber tone.

Odin flared his power once to activate a barrier in his room.

''Ddraig, can you hear me?'' Odin asked, causing the boosted gear to appear on Issei's arm.

 **''Hello again Partner and Norse god.''** a powerful voice answered.

''Can you explain to Issei what happened'' Odin said calmly.

'' **Partner, those voices were my past possessors. Every single one of them has gone mad after using my forbidden power ''Juggernaut Drive''. When you complete the chantings that you've heard, you surrender your sanity for immense power. But this power comes at the price of using your life force. You basically give up your life for the power to destroy everything, hence my nickname ''The Dragon of Domination''** Ddraig explained to Issei. **''You however went into a frenzy after you saw your future mate crying as she was being bullied by your cousins''** Odin had a large scowl on his face as he heard that the end of his son and maybe even their world was partially caused by his grandchildren. '' **Juggernaut drive is activated by emotions like anger, hate and revenge. Your anger was strong enough to start the chants, but as I tried to silence my past possessors, your mate appeared completely unaffected by your power..and the voices just stopped''** Ddraig incredulously explained.

Issei was soaking up all the information, as Odin asked Ddraig ''Did Issei lose any of his life force?''

 **''Fortunately not''** Ddraig replied **''I was able to halt the process of draconification on his body, but I couldn't prevent him from releasing a small pulse of my dragon aura. I'm pretty sure** **Níðhöggr** **the bone eater, and Midgardsormr have identified Issei as my possessor and your son''**

''That damned dragon'' Odin thought as he remembered all the problems the laziest of the dragon kings brought. Odin would have already destroyed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was related to the ouroboros dragon Ophis.

 **''My time is up for now. I will contact you when it is safe for you to use me, till then partner''** Ddraig said, causing Issei to wish him a good rest.

''Do you understand a little about what has happened Issei?'' Odin asked as he kneeled in front of his son.

Issei would only look down in sadness and anger, before softly saying ''...I got lucky didn't I''

''Yes, you did. Together with everyone else in Asgard.'' Odin said as he softly patted his distraught son ''But fortunately Rossweisse was there, she saved us all'' causing Issei to softly smile.

''Issei, I want you to promise me that you will never try to use Juggernaut Drive ever again'' Odin said in his fatherly tone ''We would all be devastated if we would lose you. Especially your mother and me''

Remembering the woman who introduced herself as his new mother, Issei quickly felt a connection with her. This was unknown to him, caused by a small part of Odin's magic, as it held some of Frigg her magic signature.

''I will definitely try'' Issei said, smart enough to make a promise you might not be able to keep.

Odin softly smiled at his son, happy with his response, as he would unleash his own destructive power if something happened to his wife.

''Now Issei, it is time for you to visit our other worlds, to learn more about our world-tree Yggdrasil'' Odin said as he held his son's hand and walked instead of teleport towards the others to spend a bit more time with his latest son.

''It is also time to have a word with my foolish grandsons...should have expected them to have inherited their father's attitude'' Odin thought as he remembered his son Thor to have similar issues in school

* * *

''Ross-chan'' Issei happily said as he saw her and Göndul waiting outside. Rossweisse was simply leaning against the wall, completely out of her comfort zone with the people around her, whilst Göndul and Frigg were talking, probably about Issei.

''Issei-kun'' Rossweisse replied as she made her way towards him, back to her happy self now her friend is back.

''Göndul-sama, please show Issei around our worlds. I will let you use my Sleipnir'' Odin said, causing Rossweisse to gasp.

''Sleipnir..?'' Issei asked with an invisible question mark floating over his head.

''Issei, Sleipnir is the fastest horse in existence. It is the symbol of wind, as it can run just as fast through the air as it can over land, and carries the marks of hell to show dominance over all other magical horses.'' Frigg answered as she walked towards Issei.

''Now Issei, you will dress warmly and bring this summoning circle with you to summon me to make you lunch.'' Frigg said as she made Issei wear a large coat. Issei could only blush whilst his family would chuckle at her behaviour.

''Frigg has really, really taken a liking to our new son'' Odin fondly thought as he saw his wife with one of her few real smiles.

Issei's new family waved them off as Issei, Rossweisse and Göndul made their way towards the stables, ready to meet one of his most trusted comrades.

''What a cute boy that Issei'' Frigg fondly said as she waved at Issei and brightened up when he smiled and waved back.

''Hmm.. Issei is pretty cool'' Trud and Modi replied before they both felt a powerful grip on their shoulders.

''My foolish little grandsons, it came to my attention that you have been bothering a certain little friend of Issei'' Odin said as his eyes started to glow in a bright blue color.

His power and magic reserves were more than a match for most as the universe had declared him as the 4th strongest being in existence. Right behind impossible monsters like Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa.

Feeling their grandfather channel his power, Trud and Modi started to pale as they remembered the little _musa_ as they ''fondly'' called her with Issei.

''Don't worry children, when I'm done with my lecture in the training ground I'm sure you'll be much more appreciative of her.'' Odin continued as he started to drag the screaming and struggling duo towards his private training ground.

''I can't have you bully your future cousin-in-law after all'' Odin silently thought as the struggling duo had resigned themselves to their fate.

* * *

''Woohoo!'' Issei yelled as he arrived at the stables with Rossweisse and Göndul.

His yell came from seeing a large grey horse, easily twice the height of a normal horse, but what was more surprising, was the fact that this horse had twice the amount of limbs.

Sleipnir, the horse, focussed it's attention on the loud noise, and saw a small boy with the same aura as his master.

Dipping down his head to take a better look, he could see some similarities between the two.

They made an invisible connection as Issei's eyes started to glow a faint blue, caused by Odin channeling his power in the training ground, and the faint glow of Sleipnir his white eye, representing his mastery over the wind, and his black eye, representing his survival of hell and his dominance over all magical horses.

Rossweisse and Göndul were both confused at what they saw. Rossweisse was impressed that Issei didn't step back when the large horse came towards him, and Göndul was impressed how Sleipnir took an immediate liking to Issei, something that hadn't happened before.

Sleipnir would usually ignore everyone around him, with the exception of Odin and sometimes his wife Frigg, but something about this boy intrigued him to no end, and allowed him to touch him.

''You're a good horsie'' Issei happily laughed as his eyes started to glow more and more whilst petting the Sleipnir, his eyes glowing just the same.

Feeling a faint sign of power coming from Issei, Göndul prepared some anti-dragon magic circles.

''Issei..?'' She asked concerned, remembering what happened at school.

But before Issei could answer, Sleipnir stepped between the two as he felt her powerful magic.

Sleipnir his grey body started to ''grow'' black armour all over his torso, and a black horn, far deeper than the blackness of the eternal abyss, grow out of his head. His legs were slowly covered in a miasma of black and yellow thunder.

But the most terrifying about his transformation were his eyes, eyes that showed his survival of hell, his countless battles through the eons of time, but most of all his willingness to surrender his life for the boy he just met.

As deep power washed over a dumbfounded Göndul, whose knees started to buckle under his aura and malice, Issei could feel the warmth of protectiveness and safety enveloping his body.

The sky started to cloud as Sleipnir his black eye started to glow in destructive power, similar to the hidden power of Odin and Issei.

Göndul couldn't move as this demonic looking warhorse, who looked like he belonged in the middle of a destroyed battleground was aiming his horn at her, which started to glow in the same black as his eye.

 **''Grrr''** Came from the throat of Sleipnir, and it sickened her.

Souls of fallen warriors who didn't manage to reach Valhalla, were eaten by Sleipnir on the battlefield. These voices, the voices of warriors who were cut apart, ripped apart, shredded and gutted all voiced their hatred through the aura of Sleipnir.

Rossweisse and Issei were both feeling scared as well, when they could feel the bloodlust coming from Sleipnir, seeping all the life and warmth out of the air around them.

Göndul could only look at Sleipnir, terrified as his horn started to crackle with purple lightning, ready to end her life for threatening his new interest.

''I'll never survive _lyn samtale_ '' Göndul thought as she remembered Sleipnir slaying the Norse enemies by the hundreds with one strike.

'' _Mormor_!'' Rossweisse yelled from the side as she was shoved aside by Sleipnir's aura.

Sleipnir intensified the crackling of purple lightning enveloping his horn, close to wiping her away, together with everything a mile behind her.

 **''Lyn Sa-''** The voices of past warriors started, before something incredulous happened.

Issei stood behind the horse and slapped it's behind.

The entirety of Asgard would have laughed at the scene if it wasn't for how serious the situation was.

Sleipnir watched Issei walk to him before Issei put his hands on Sleipnir his snout.

The demonic looking horse rapidly started to lose his anger as Issei's eyes unconsciously started to glow in a faint blue again, flooding Sleipnir with his own warm and calming aura.

The war horse could do nothing else but to slowly lean in Issei's hands and closed his eyes.

Slowly the sky started to turn blue again, and the voices of hatred retreated back into Sleipnir's mind.

Meanwhile, Rossweisse ran towards her grandmother who was still slightly buckling on her knees.

She calmed down her granddaughter but almost fell down when she saw the peaceful look on the horse that had only known war for the majority of his life.

Slowly stepping back, the faint glow in Issei's brown eyes left as he released the horse, who turned back to the original grey color.

''That's better horsie'' Issei said with a small smile, before making his way towards Göndul.

''Are you okay Göndul?'' Issei worriedly asked her, as she was still looking at Sleipnir.

Göndul softly started to pet Issei's hair, making him look up. ''I almost did something bad Issei-kun'' she confessed.

She explained how she made anti-dragon magic seals when she felt magic coming from Issei.

Instead of an angry outburst she expected, she was surprised to feel him wrap his small arms around her.

''Thank you Baa-chan'' He affectionately said, showing he had no hard feelings.

''I know you meant well. You have both helped me a lot, so if you have to protect me from myself than I would want you to'' Issei softly cried as he hugged his new grandmother figure.

After a few more minutes, as even Rossweisse joined the two, they made their way back to Sleipnir.

Sleipnir bowed to her in apology, which she returned.

''It's time to go now, Issei and Rose. To visit some of the worlds in the world-tree Yggdrasil'' Göndul said, making the children yell and Sleipnir hinnik in agreement.

* * *

After a few hours, having visited the worlds of Alfheimr, which housed the light elves, where they were shown around by his classmate Astridr.

Muspelheim, where the god Surtr was kind enough to show them around.

When they reached Vanaheim, it was Göndul who showed them around, telling Issei and Rossweisse that she was born between the union of a normal human from Midgard and a Vanir goddess. It's a well-known fact that Vanir gods have incredible magic skills, rivalling those who live is Asgard.

Later today, after lunch with Frigg, they went to Jotunheim, where Issei and Rossweisse were scared to hear that his father Odin made the entire country by killing the former king of the Jotuns.

His skeleton remains turned into rock, which was true as the entire area were covered in mountain ridges.

The worlds they wouldn't visit today were Niflheim, housing the dead. Nidavellir, housing the dark elves and Helheim, housing the goddess Hel.

She and Sleipnir would immediately start battling if she would see Issei.

So the last world for today was Midgard, home to the humans.

''Rose-chan do you remember the large squirrel we saw walking between Muspelheim and Vanaheim?'' Issei excitedly asked as he was in a happy mood from all the kind people he met today.

''Hmm.. I do, it was Ratatosk. Probably on his way to keep the eagle and dragon in a verbal fight'' Rossweisse answered a little less happy as she saw all these girls today trying to grab her friend's attention.

''Yeah, and the large deer too that was eating all those leaves on top of Yggdrasil'' Issei happily continued, referring to Dain.

''You were quite lucky there Issei-kun'' Göndul said as she listened to their conversation ''Dain usually never shows himself to anyone''

Just like the worlds, Sleipnir also got a lot of attention from Issei, feeding him half of his lunch, shocking both Göndul and Frigg. Rossweisse would just smile at the happiness radiating from her friend.

As they entered Midgard, Issei was sitting on top of the large head of Sleipnir, having a great view of the surrounding area.

''Issei-sama''

''Our allfather's son!''

''What a cutie''

Were being yelled by the men and women who welcomed him to their world.

Issei, Göndul, and Rossweisse would wave back to everyone, warming their spirits at the kindness of the only world without magic users.

Even though she showed a smile, Göndul was balling her fists as she remembered the dragon who lived here in the nearby lake.

(AN: in Chapter 2: I've written Midgardsormr as Jormungandr, they are both the same.)

But as faith would have it, Sleipnir lifted his head up, pointing towards the nearby lake as he found one of his master's enemies, and started to slowly make it's way towards the lake.

* * *

Arriving at a large lake, Issei and Rossweisse are both amazed by its size and it's beauty, whilst Göndul and Sleipnir carefully look over the water, ready to attack at the first disruption on the surface of the water.

As they keep looking at the surface, Issei and Rossweisse have already made their way towards the lake, waaaay too close for comfort if Göndul had paid attention.

Inside of the lake, they could see a tail, a very thin tail like it belonged to a fish. And as the curious children they are, they pull.

Not known to both of them, Midgardsormr is the longest dragon in existence, longer than Great Red, as it lives and sleeps in the lake.

Right now, they are pulling on the tail of a sleeping dragon.

A large growl could be heard, coming from the depths of the lake.

''Huh.. Issei, Rose get here fast!'' Göndul yelled in fright as she magically dressed herself in her Valkyrie outfit.

Sleipnir also recognized the growl, and started his transformation again, only this time his armor turned white and his horn turned into a pure ray of white lightning.

Rossweisse and Issei ran fast as the sounds behind them grew louder and louder.

" **ROOAAAOOORRR''** Came from an annoyed voice at the other side of the lake, as the large head of a serpentine dragon ascended from the water.

Red glowing eyes searched around the shores of the lake, till they spotted several powerful magic signatures.

Issei and Rossweisse could only gulp loudly when its eyes were set upon them.

It slowly slithered over the water towards them, causing Göndul to prepare her magic circles and Sleipnir to unleash his aura of light and purity, as they were increased by Issei's vicinity.

Midgardsormr suddenly sped up and towered over the group, his teeth were shining in the sun as it unleashed a massive...Yawn..?

''YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWNNNNNNNN''

''Eehh..'' Issei said as he slowly opened his eyes to see a large laid back dragon looking bored at him.

Rossweisse, who was currently shaking in Issei's chest, was also surprised to find out she wasn't swallowed whole yet.

 **''Sigh, why did you disturb me, uncle?''** Midgardsormr asked in a bored, but polite tone.

''W-What do you mean ''uncle'' ? I don't look like you at all'' Issei answered in a small voice as the large dragon was still looking at him.

 **''Your brother, Loki, is my father''** He answered casually.

Sleipnir and Göndul were still ready to attack, but both noticed how calm the dragon was, far calmer than he was the last time they've fought him.

''Why aren't you attacking us?'' Göndul voiced her thoughts, ready to jump him the second he became a threat.

''Hmm...Göndul the Valkyrie..it's been a while..'' Midgardsormr yawned out.

''The last time we fought was when you fought my son!'' She yelled out in anger ''SO WHY AREN'T YOU ATTACKING US NOW!''

But instead of an answer, the large dragon was asleep with a little drool coming from his mouth.

Tickmarks appeared on the faces of Issei, Sleipnir, and Göndul.

Rossweissei however, started to cry in pain and agony, finally having found the murderer of her parents.

Even though her power could never hurt one of the dragon kings, she started to bombard the sleeping dragon with her thunder magic.

The aura around Midgardsormr, even whilst he is asleep, is dense enough to let the thunder fizzle out before it hit him.

''Rose..'' Göndul sadly muttered, afraid that this would happen.

'' _Mormor_..'' Rossweisse cried as she fell on her knees after she almost completely emptied her magic reserves.

''…..''

''…..''

''…. _lyn samtale''_ Issei yelled in anger.

His command caused a shot of pure white lightning to pierce the sky, before it went through the dragon's body.

 **''AAAAARRGGHH''** Midgardsormr roared as he had a painful awakening.

Large burns and flames appeared all over his snake-like body.

 **''W-What are you do-''** Midgardsormr started, before swallowing as he looked at his cousin.

Issei was seated on the back of Sleipnir, who was still in his white armor.

As their eyes were closed, lines of dark blue started to appear on the faces of Issei and Sleipnir, slowly crawling down to where Issei was seated.

With the connection made, their eyes suddenly opened up, as blue as the arctic sea and both gave a small grin.

 **''Why did you do it''** Issei and Sleipnir asked in the same voice.

As one, they slowly walked closer to Midgardsormr, who was still trying to douse the flames.

 **''Why did you have to take Rose-chan her parents''** They continued as a blue aura appeared around them.

''Issei..'' Rossweisse thought as she heard Issei's angry and sad voice.

A pale blue color started to envelop the white horn.

''No way, Odin-sama's destructive magic..'' Göndul thought with her eyes wide open ''How can a 7-year old already control it to such a degree''

Channelling more power in the horn, Issei made his proclamation.

 **''You have to apologize to Rose-chan when she is older. Or your dragon pride will become your downfall''** The combined voice of Issei and Sleipnir shouted.

 **''But now.. Pay for your crime. Hevn av den uskyldige!''** They shouted, as they instantly moved in front of Midgardsormr and stabbed his eye.

Even the powerful dragon king couldn't follow the movements of Sleipnir and screamed in pain when his eye was pierced.

 **''RAAAARGHH''** He screamed in pain.

All the pain he felt over his body was enough for him to return back to his den in the lake, and quickly slithered away.

''Haaaah..'' Issei breathed out as the deep blue lines started to disappear from his body.

''Issei-kun, are you okay?'' Rossweisse softly asked as she and Göndul made their way to the surprising duo.

''Yep!'' Issei said with his thumbs up, before he fell off Sleipnir when Rossweisse jumped on top of him.

She started to sob loudly in his chest, saying ''Thank you'' over and over again, as he tried to get a small bit of revenge for her.

''Issei-kun, how did you know you had to attack Midgardsormr his eyes'' Göndul asked as she checked him and Sleipnir over.

''Ooh I saw a few flashes in my mind.. showing me what would happen if I attacked his snout, nose or eyes'' Issei answered as he rubbed his chin.

''Issei what are you..'' Göndul thought as she gave him a small smile ''The power of the Allfather and our queen is already crawling through your veins, where will it end.''

''Let's go home children, I think a warm meal would do us well after today'' Göndul said with a smile, before the three teleported home, whilst Sleipnir stretched his legs a little more and ran all the way home, right through the air.

* * *

Inside of the council room, seated on top of the highest throne, we can find Frigg smiling as she looked out of the window.

''Hmm...so my little son has already found a way to use my Power of Prophecy huh'' She thought with a giggle.

''Well, as long as you and that little girl will be together, I don't mind you using it'' Frigg said to no one and got up from her seat.

''We will make you strong my son. With you, our people will never see Ragnarok'' She smiled and made her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Odin was already waiting and opened the windows when his ravens Huginn and Muninn were ticking their beak on the glass.

His crows fly out every day across the worlds to collect information.

They started to whisper words of all the worlds into his ears.

A small frown could be seen on his face after hearing something particular.

''Hmm..this could be troublesome'' Odin thought as one of his ravens spoke about Issei defeating Midgardsormr.

''Well, let's worry about it tomorrow'' Odin thought as he felt his wife her signature appear in their bedroom.

* * *

''Hmmm.. Issei-kun'' Rossweisse softly said as she was lying on top of Issei.

''Rose-chan, did you have fun today?'' Issei asked as he was basking in her warmth.

''I did, even after everything that happened'' She answered as she started to kiss him.

''Hmm.. I really liked how you started to call me Rose-chan'' and kept continuing Issei.

''Rose-chan calm down please..'' Issei said with a small blush as she covered his face with small kisses.

''Nope'' She answered with a small kiss, before grabbing him very tight, almost painfully.

''I'm never letting you go Issei-kun. Never ever. I love you after all'' Rossweisse said, without any form of blush this time as she spoke straight from her heart.

''That's good to hear because I don't plan to leave you alone'' He replied as he held her close.

Within 10 minutes, only soft snores could be heard from their room.

* * *

Inside a small cave in the lake, where Midgardsormr made its den, we can find the large dragon nursing its wounds.

Suddenly, a black mist could be spotted in the corner of his eyes.

''Midgardsormr'' an emotionless voice said which was near the hurt dragon.

''Ouroboros'' he replied in a painful voice.

In the light of the moon, a small girl with black hair and grey eyes became visible.

''What, has happened?'' she emotionlessly asked.

''My past'' He hissed as her cold hands focussed on his damaged eye.

''Hmm...Ddraig?'' She muttered as she could detect a little bit of his draconic signature in the wound.

''The son of Odin'' Midgardsormr breathed out as his wound closed up.

'' I, see. Sleep'' Ophis said, and he did what his creator told him to.

Eons worth of wisdom were assaulting her mind as she remembered the prophecy the universe foretold her.

''It, is time'' Ophis thought as her eyes bored into the universe, seeing things no mortal could ever hope to comprehend.

A small black cloud was the last that could be seen as she warped away.

* * *

That was the 4th chapter

I hope you guys liked it because I had a lot of difficulties coming up with kind of the waking up intro and meeting his family, I'm happy it will be a bit easier to write as soon as we reach the canon.

But besides the parts I've mentioned I'm pretty happy with the chapter.

Anyways 2 chapters from now, Issei will meet the Devils, so don't you worry guys, that when the real stuff happens :)

Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Timeskip – Meeting the Ancient Mythologies.


	5. Meeting the Ancient Mythologies

Chapter 5 – Meeting the ancient Mythologies.

Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of The Red Dragon Emperor of the Norse.

It's been a while since my last update. I've written some new stories like The Shinto Prince, Son of the Beast and some SnS one-shots and updates.

So this chapter will be extra long, as long as three normal chapters. Also an update on the other stories. Shinto Prince has been completed storyline wise and it will be a little over 40 chapters long. I've finished Son of the Beast too so expect an update fairly soon, ooh how this will rock your world. You will definitely see an Issei like you've never seen before. It took so long because SOTB was a pilot chapter without a real story behind it. For this story, I have finally written the ending and it will be awesome :) Read this chapter to see a very, very small preview of it.

I would also like to say that I have 2 new DxD stories about to hit FF and one of them will be my baby, I like the idea so much that I don't even care what you guys think about it.

But to every author here, please just use Issei as the MC. I'm well aware of what kind of person he is but just like in this story you can change all that by explaining it to the readers. Just don't write OC stuff all the time. There are more OC heroes than Issei stories just to let you know..

I also have to tell you guys something terrible.

…

Someone gave me a bad review.

Supposedly the blooming love between two young children is something too romantic..

Oooh the horror..

Look I'm well aware that this story has a high love factor. But it has to have this much love to change her original character to what I want her to be.

And don't forget..

It's a fucking fictional story, if I for example want to explain Grayfia her attitude because she always has a buttplug inserted I will.

So if you don't like it. Don't read it.

[Fuck you I'm making this chapter extra sappy just to piss you off]

* * *

After spouting all this hatred, I need to give you a small update on the story.

The Timeskip is 8 years, which makes Issei and Rossweisse 15 years old. Whatever has happened or changed can be read in this chapter.

I've decided to answer one of those ''don't ask me'' questions after I've been thinking about it and have been contacted by numerous of you readers what I should do.

So here it is.

Rossweisse will be the only girl for Issei, no one else will join.

This however will not mean that others won't try though...

''blabla'' – Normal talks and thoughts.

 _''blabla'' – Flashbacks, memories, and certain words._

 _ **'' blabla'' – Connection between Issei and Sleipnir**_

 _''blabla''_ – _The spirit in the well_

 **''blabla'' – Ddraig talking**

''~blabla'' – Indian accent

 **[blabla]** – Addressing a sacred gear or using the power of one.

* * *

It was an early morning as the sun slowly replaced the moon over the city of Asgard. Not far away from this city was a large lake which had a small lakeside house.

Inside of one of the bedrooms two people were sharing a bed.

They were Issei and Rossweisse, closely snuggled together in this particularly chilly morning.

The ritual of sleeping together hasn't changed after all these years.

It's been eight years since Issei started to live with Rossweisse and her grandmother. Ever since the almost fatal incident with Sleipnir, he started to refer to her as his own ''Baa-chan''

She was more than happy to accept him as her surrogate grandson, teasing him that one day she will be his real grandmother after he married her little Rose.

Speaking about Rossweisse, her life has changed for the better ever since Odin was kind enough to teach his grandchildren how to behave themselves around those with a less prestigious background.

They apologized together with her classmates for their behavior after Odin shared the news with their parents and have been treating her as a friend ever since

* * *

 _Early in the morning, a few minutes before the lessons started, all the students, with the exception of Issei, were bowing in front of Rossweisse. Behind them, their parents were also bowing in shame of their children._

 _''We are sorry'' The students chorussed together in a less than a heartfelt apology._

 _Even Trud and Modi who barely survived Odin's famous training only made a slightly better apology._

 _Slowly the parents came up to Rossweisse apologizing instead of their children._

 _''We're sorry for our son. At home, he is nothing but an angel''_

 _''I cannot believe my daughter would do something like that, I never raised her to act like this''_

 _Were some of their excuses. Some parents even began to doubt Rossweisse her story._

 _During the storm of doubts that attacked her, a small squeeze of Issei's hand was enough to clear her mind._

 _Most of the parents were smart enough to quickly shut their mouth at the appearance of the Allfather's son._

 _''Come with me, Rose'' Issei softly whispered in her ear and took her with him._

 _Together they walked outside and sat on a small bench, the bench where they usually spent their break._

 _Rossweisse wrapped her small arms around Issei and began to cry._

 _''I never did anything to them. I hate them. I hate them all'' She sobbed._

 _''It would be better to forgive them, Rose'' Issei replied sadly._

 _''How!? After everything they've done to me during all those years'' Rossweisse shouted and softly shook Issei._

 _''Do you want revenge for everything they did?'' Issei ominously asked._

 _''Eeh? Uhm... I don't know'' Rossweisse softly replied as she buried her head in Issei's chest._

 _''I know you're not a bad girl Rose'' Issei whispered as he held her in his embrace. ''So what do you say about a little payback?''_

 _''Payback?'' Rossweisse confusedly asked as she tilted her head and sat straight._

 _''Yes, how about..'' Issei began his explanation._

 _With every word Issei spoke, the grin on Rossweisse her face grew wider and wider till she had a terrifying grin that would even scare the princes of hell._

 _He explained that it was alright to pay them back for everything they did to her. Rossweisse promised she would try to forgive them, but she would never forget what they did._

 _Issei was glad that she was willing to give it a try and agreed to help her with her ''revenge''_

 _The same day the following week._

 _Mass hysteria spread throughout the world-tree as several loud noises were heard in some of the residences of influential families in the early morning, which quickly turned into loud laughter from everyone that could see what had happened._

 _Half an hour later, as presentable as they could be, the victims took their seat in the class._

 _Every student had their usual expression on their faces as they took their seat, but they didn't look quite the same._

 _Trudl and Modi were both completely painted in pink, covering their face and hands with a layer of salmon._

 _Behind them, Astridr was still sparking from the lightning that woke her up painfully._

 _One of the other students had her fairy wings glued together, another one had doodles written on her cheeks and someone else had all his clothes covered with the face of Odin._

 _Whilst they were all dying from embarrassment inside, Rossweisse and Issei were quietly laughing._

 _A few minutes after the lesson started, and their teacher had to start over three times from giggling, Rossweisse raised her hand._

 _''I would like to say something to the class'' She said and walked to the front of the class._

 _Rossweisse explained that she was the one who did everything to them. Each of their injuries was something they did to her over the years and that she didn't deserve it._

 _The class was completely quiet as they listened to her words and some of the students silently began to sob._

 _After Rossweisse finished her monolog, the students did apologize the way she hoped for and promised to earn her forgiveness._

 _Issei who was seated in the back silently praised Rossweisse and was happy as he saw the genuine interest of the class to start over as they crowded around her._

 _''Well done Rose''_

* * *

It was almost like Rossweisse and Issei remembered her payback as a small smile appeared on both of their faces.

They've both grown closer since that day, which could be seen by the silver ring on both of their left hands.

Just like every day, Rose held Issei's hand with the ring over her heart, right on top of her soft breast which he softly squeezed.

That's right. Below the blankets neither Rossweisse nor Issei wore pajamas anymore and slept only in their underwear.

This wonderful change happened after Issei and Odin returned from his 14th birthday party in the human world.

* * *

 _The beat of a drum bass could be heard banging in a shady nightclub in Amsterdam where a disguised Issei, Odin, Thor, Loki, and Baldr were celebrating Issei's fourteenth birthday_

 _''Congratulations little brother!'' Thor shouted exuberantly over the drum as Odin and Balder excused themselves._

 _During the past years, Thor finally opened up to the brother whose parents he accidentally killed. However, he still hasn't told Issei yet that he was the one responsible for the lightning storm._

 _''Indeed congratulations Issei'' Loki interjected. Issei's relationship with Loki was quite cold from the beginning but nevertheless they acted like brothers. Though deep inside Loki had a soft spot for his brother_

 _''Issei!'' Balder and Odin shouted when they returned back to their seats with a beautiful silver-haired girl._

 _The silver haired girl who wore only a small amount of clothing looked a lot like his Rose._

 _''Issei this is our gift to you!'' Odin and his sons shouted. ''Huhuhu have fun min sønn'' Odin thought before he went his own way._

 _Before Issei could say anything, the silver-haired waitress walked up to him and sat in his lap._

 _''~hello cutie'' The silver-haired waitress huskily whispered in his ear as Odin and Issei's brothers were all getting acquainted with some of the other beautiful waitresses._

 _For an hour he received a topless dance from the waitress and drank liquor out of her bellybutton encouraged by the loud cheers from his brothers, even Loki was as cheery as his brother Thor with a red face indicating that he had drunken quite a bit._

 _Issei and Thor than drank several pulls of beer under the loud yells of the crowd shouting ''chug chug chug'' but unfortunately, a lightweight like Issei didn't stand a chance against the legendary drinker, Thor._

 _The night went pretty well as everyone in the nightclub had a lot of fun. But unfortunately enough, the Norse gods quickly had to leave the nightclub when Ddraig wanted to join the celebrations as well and the boosted gear appeared on Issei's arm._

 _For the next few hours, they used Amsterdam as their search area when a drunk Thor decided it was a good thing to start swinging his Mjölnir all over the city and the others had to search for him._

 _At four in the morning when they finally found Thor in one of the police stations for insulting a police officer and public intoxication, the Norse gods returned to Asgard and split their ways._

 _Issei and Odin flashed to Issei's home near the lake together._

 _''Did you enjoy your gift huhu?'' Odin asked with a small nosebleed as he remembered the night._

 _''Y-Yes'' Issei drunkenly replied with a bright blush_

 _''Huhuhu it reminds me of my younger days with Azazel'' Odin replied excitedly ''All the breasts we grabbed over the years'' He continued as he squeezed the imaginary breasts._

 _''Cough cough'' Could be heard behind the drunken Issei and the rapidly paling Odin._

 _They turned around and saw Rossweisse, Göndul, and Frigg standing there in their pajamas._

 _''I wondered when you would be home Issei. We were waiting for you.'' Frigg said. ''But what did I just hear my dear husband say about breasts?''_

 _''H-He took me and my b-brothers to a nightclub with big boo-boobies'' Issei slurred and laughed without a care in the world as he made a groping motion._

 _The three women turned their anger on the one responsible for it who slowly began to take steps back._

 _''I know your lecherous behavior is legendary my dear husband..'' Frigg ominously began as she approached him. ''But to try and make our son a pervert like Thor is inexcusable''_

 _Before Odin could defend his behavior and the wonders that were called breasts, Frigg instantaneously appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his ear._

 _''I will have to discipline my husband again'' Frigg sighed. ''So I'll leave Issei's punishment up to you two.'' she continued before she and a begging Odin teleported away in a magic circle._

 _As the illumination of Frigg's magic circle softly faded away, the family of three silently stood waiting._

 _''Let's get Issei to bed, Rose'' Göndul softly sighed._

 _The moment Odin and his sons picked up Issei she expected him to return like this._

 _They slowly dragged Issei to his room and tucked him in bed. He was completely out of it as soon as his head touched his pillow._

 _Göndul_ _left the room before returning with a small potion that Issei had to take when he woke up and retired for the night as well, leaving Rossweisse behind in the room._

 _''Baka Issei-kun..looking at other girls'' She mumbled before getting to bed herself, the bed she hadn't slept in for over eight years._

 _On the outside she didn't show it but inside she was furious. For all these years she waited for Issei to ask her to be more than friends and in one night some floozy almost took him away from her._

 _''Maybe I shouldn't have waited this long for him to act'' Rossweisse thought as she laid down._

 _She kept her eyes open and looked at Issei as she remembered everything they've done together._

 _Her first and only true friend she shared everything with, who brought her more happiness than anyone ever did or could._

 _As she was relishing in all the wonderful things they did in the past she heard small sounds coming from Issei and strained her ears._

 _''Rose..'' He softly whispered in his sleep. over and over again._

 _For an hour, she kept listening to his voice. He never stopped calling for her, even when his voice had gotten hoarse after forty minutes._

 _Rossweisse softly sighed before she got out of her bed and crawled in bed with him._

 _Issei's hands were immediately wrapped around her body in a death grip._

 _''Rose'' Issei happily muttered in his sleep as he buried his face in her chest._

 _''I see..'' Rossweisse thought. ''You are getting interested in the female body.''_

 _Rossweisse slowly took her pajama shirt and her bra off and laid his head back on top of her chest._

 _Soft pillows enveloped Issei's face and an unconscious smile appeared on his face._

 _''If you desperately need to see breasts, you can come to me.'' Rossweisse softly whispered. ''I love you after all''_

 _Her only response was Issei's soft snores and his arms that tightened around her._

 _''Baka Issei..what are you making me do'' She softly muttered with a small blush and promised herself to hold him close for the rest of her life._

* * *

Issei scrunched his eyebrows as he remembered the earful he, Odin and his brothers received from Frigg in the council room. They were exceptionally angry at the fact they almost revealed the existence of the supernatural to humans and the fact that people had taken photos of a Mjölnir swinging Thor in the center of Amsterdam.

His face slowly grew happy again when he felt his beloved Rose snuggled into him when she felt his distress.

As they were now in their mid-teens, their appearance had also changed over the years.

Rossweisse has grown taller and more beautiful. She grew her hair out and her body began to develop quite early. Her face managed to retain her cute shape but has gotten more defined. All in all, she was easily one of the most beautiful girls in Asgard.

Issei has also grown tremendously. His brown hair was mostly replaced by his father's silver hair with only some traces of brown that remained. His face became sharper and he developed quite a muscular body because of the intense training he went through.

Of course, they were both far from perfect, but they would only show those sides in the privacy of each other.

For years, the people of Asgard have placed bets when the two teens would finally get together as many of the Asgardians have seen the two together for years day in and day out and finally at their graduation Issei asked her the question.

* * *

 _Asgard was completely decorated to celebrate the annual graduation and welcome the new warriors to the Norse armies._

 _Several hundred young men and women were lined up as they received their new uniforms._

 _Rossweisse was one of the first to receive her new uniform. After seven years of hard work she finally became a Valkyrie like her mother and grandmother, fulfilling the wish she had since she was a little girl._

 _Göndul had shown her the magic circle to use for when she would become a Valkyrie a long time ago and now she would use it for the first time. Her clothes were replaced by the Norse armor of the warrior maiden and she grew a bright blush. The armor didn't conceal much of her figure and only armored the body parts that needed the protection. On her head and on her feet were small wings that Valkyries could use to fly and quickly attack or pull back. But the armor itself made her look like a fearsome warrior._

 _After the women had received their uniform, it was time for the men to receive theirs._

 _Unlike several other mythologies, there wasn't a male counterpart for the Valkyries so the council of gods decided to name the male warriors Einherjar, in honor of those that had fallen for the Norse and were chosen by the Valkyries to be welcomed in Valhalla._

 _Einherjar armor was slightly different from the Valkyries. It was a reactive blue steel made by the dwarfs in Nidavellir. Battle and blood made the armor stronger as it absorbed the life out of the blood of fallen warriors and the strength out of blows and strikes from any kind of weaponry. The armor of gods like Odin and Thor were virtually impenetrable for any strikes after using them for millennia in battle and only leaders from other mythologies would be able to harm them._

 _The only difference between armors was that those descended from the Aesir had a golden insignia on the chest plate of their armor._

 _Issei was the last of the young men to receive his armor out of the hands of his mother Frigg who was more than happy to show her affection in front of all the people of Asgard._

 _''Issei congratulations. Oohh how long I have waited for this moment to see my young son grow up into a fine young man'' Frigg said as she hugged him without shame and covered him in motherly love._

 _''Kaa-san..come on, let me go'' Issei said desperately._

 _No one knew why but everyone felt a sudden feeling of doom hanging over their heads when Frigg asked ''Are you denying my love, Issei?''_

 _Issei blinked his eyes when he felt the same feeling of dread as the crowd and saw everyone shaking their heads. ''uhh...No?'' He hesitantly said._

 _''Then it's alright. Now show your mother how you look in your new uniform'' Frigg said with a smile as the feelings of impending doom disappeared._

 _''Fine Kaa-san. Just let me try it on first.'' Issei said as he took a few steps away from his mother._

 _A Norse magic circle 7ft in diameter slowly materialized itself around Issei. The power it held quieted the crowds who were captivated by the light show the magic circle produced._

 _Slowly but surely the magic circle began to envelop Issei in an ethereal glow replacing his normal clothes for thick dark blue steel._

 _As the magic circle disappeared Issei was shown in all his glory. A smooth dark blue armor was covering his entire body with the exception of his face. Another soft glow etched a golden trim onto his armor and a large insignia on his chest plate._

 _His silver hair with brown streaks was swept back by the wind and made several girls in the audience develop large blushes but none was as large as Rossweisse's._

 _She saw a god amongst men spreading out a golden aura reserved to those that were worthy of entering Valhalla and usually was only visible to the Valkyries was now seen by everyone present._

 _But suddenly, the Boosted gear appeared on Issei's left arm._

 _ **''Partner!'' The dragon in the gear roared.**_

 _''What is it Ddraig?'' Issei asked his left arm._

 _ **''How can I, the Red Dragon Emperor, agree with you wearing blue armor?'' Ddraig asked with a voice of pure draconic power.**_

 _''It's my official uniform.'' Issei exclaimed. ''I'm not changing that.''_

 _ **''If you will not defend my pride, I will do it myself'' Ddraig roared.**_

 _Issei's blue eyes with a soft brown tone were suddenly replaced by piercing green dragon slits._

 _ **''Do not worry, I will only make some modifications to the armor''** Ddraig said from Issei's mouth._

 _The armor gained a red shine over the dark blue and cracks could be heard as a pair of armored crimson dragon wings protruded from the back._

 _The crowd was silenced by the roar of the infamous heavenly dragon as he completed the transformation._

 _ **''This combination is possibly stronger than the scale mail'' Ddraig thought.**_

 _The piercing green slits were slowly disappearing in favor of Issei's own eyes again._

 _(AN: For those lacking imagination or didn't really get my explanation. The armor of Issei is basically a smoothed down version of the scale mail without the helmet.)_

 _''That was trippy'' Issei said as he made the boosted gear disappear._

 _''Can we continue now, Issei?'' Odin asked his son with a chuckle._

 _Issei quickly gave his mother a small hug before he returned back to his place and Odin stepped onto the stage._

 _''Congratulations students of all the worlds of Yggdrasil. Our mighty tree has once again blessed us with a pair of it's finest warriors.'' Odin began. ''Once you are assigned to your new squadrons you will always wear this armor.''_

 _''Wear it with pride as the armor will save your life. I expect that during battle whether it'll be a mock battle or full out war you will always wear your armor.'' Odin said with force._

 _''As your first command, I demand you all to celebrate!'' Odin shouted and everywhere around the city fireworks went off._

 _''Dismissed!'' Odin shouted and tapped the ground with his Gungnir._

 _All of the new warriors saluted their leader and went to their friends or family._

 _A sound of clanking armor was rapidly closing in on Issei before he quickly turned around to catch Rossweisse in his arms._

 _''That transformation was really awesome'' Rossweisse said as she touched the dragon wings on his back._

 _''Rose..'' Issei softly said as he was captivated by her face._

 _''Wh-What is it?'' She hesitantly asked. Rossweisse had only seen that expression once or twice in bed when he thought she was sleeping._

 _''Rose..'' Issei said again as he got on one knee._

 _Many people in the crowd that also wanted to see his dragon wings were excitedly hushing each other at this unexpected development._

 _''We've known each other for many years now..'' Issei began as the entire crowd quieted down. ''..and sometimes a man has to go above and below to show the woman he loves that he really means it.''_

 _At this point, Rossweisse's face was almost boiling from embarrassment and excitement._

 _''Will you be mine..'' Issei said._

 _''Yes, Yes, Yes!'' Rossweisse shouted in happiness._

 _''...and my Valkyrie?'' He continued unperturbed._

 _''..Heh?'' Rossweisse obtusely asked._

 _No one in the crowd dared to make a sound, only the crickets in the distance could be heard._

 _''That was so unromantic, Issei'' Göndul and Frigg disappointedly said at the same time. ''Try it again''_

 _As Rossweisse was still repeating Issei's words over and over again in her head and the two women were bickering with Issei and his tactless approach on starting a relationship, Issei's brothers and cousins didn't understand the problem as they were great supporters of multitasking._

 _''Alright let me do this again'' Issei exhaustedly said as he went back to Rossweisse and got on one knee._

 _''Rose..'' He said as he held her hand. ''Ever since I met you that day at the lake I wanted to see you happy and make you smile.''_

 _''From a friendless orphan you gave me together with your grandmother a warm and loving home and an ear that always listened to me if I needed it.'' Issei continued. ''..and for years I've tried my best to be good enough for you.''_

 _''Today I feel like I'm close enough to where you are at.'' He smiled. ''So please let me ask you again''_

 _Issei slowly stood up and kept holding her hands. ''Rose, will you be mine?''_

 _Rossweisse who by now was in tears softly sobbed and said ''Yes of course, you Baka''_

 _Happy cries came from the crowd as they embraced each other._

 _''But I still want her to be my Valkyrie as well!'' Issei shouted to his father who gave him a nod in acceptance._

 _''Let's celebrate, Rose'' Issei said and began to walk away till he was grabbed by Göndul and Frigg._

 _''Now Issei. There will be no love making till you are at least sixteen years old...'' They said._

 _''...and I will be in charge of your sex-ed lessons so pay careful attention.'' Frigg said as a school board and pointer appeared out of nowhere._

 _As she began her lesson in describing the female erogenous zones, Issei looked at Rossweisse as both of them had the same idea._

 _He quickly lifted Rossweisse up in his arms and flew away using his dragon wings, encouraged by the angry shouts from Frigg promising pain._

 _Together they spent the remaining time of the day celebrating their graduation in the company of their friends and each other._

* * *

Issei frowned in his sleep and nuzzled Rossweisse's hair. He needed all the relief he could get to forget the sex-ed lessons he received from his mother and Göndul when they caught him the next day. Even after a year, they were still fresh in his mind.

Besides finally entering a relationship with Rossweisse, he also finally became one of the strongest warriors the Norse had to offer.

Since his graduation, Issei had trained almost full time with his father and brothers.

The first six months, Odin gave him a rigorous training where he trained Issei in the abilities he inherited from him and during the weekends Frigg continued his training by having Issei use the Power of Prophecy during battles to always know where the enemy would strike.

The second six months, he received training from both Thor and Loki to increase the density of his armor and to train Issei in the use of his Boosted gear and finally after eight long years of intense training he was acknowledged as one of the foremost beings in existence.

* * *

 _The training room in Thor's mansion Trudheim was once again filled with the sounds of battle as Issei battled his brothers._

 _The three brothers were once again in a three-way fight._

 _Thor flew around the training room with Mjölnir and Loki worked in a combination with his son, the fearsome Fenrir._

 _Issei, however, was wearing his armor and the boosted gear._

 _Half an hour after the start Issei managed to overwhelm Fenrir who got too close with his teeth and managed to break his jaw._

 _After Fenrir got defeated it only took another twenty minutes to take out Loki with a well-placed dragon-shot._

 _The fight between Issei and Loki wasn't very difficult for him as Issei's power was already greater than Loki's at age 12._

 _Fighting Thor proved to be much more difficult. Even though Issei could use the power of Prophecy to know when and where his brother would strike, Thor wasn't the eight strongest existence for no reason._

 _Issei has never defeated Thor before, not even with the use of the boosted gear Issei was able to overpower his brother nor cracking his armor._

 _But for this fight he had learned a new ability from Ddraig._

 _''Are you ready to eat dust again little brother?'' Thor asked as he floated in the sky, twirling Mjölnir around in his hand._

 _ **[Boost]** ''I will defeat you'' a flying Issei said as he flapped his dragon wings to make some distance._

 _''We'll see'' Thor said as his grin became bloodthirsty. ''I won't hold back''_

 _Issei was just in time to move as Thor slammed Mjölnir on the air next to him._

 _It continued like that for a few minutes as Issei used **[Boost]** to get to a high enough level._

 _ **''This will do'' Ddraig said.**_

 _''Alright let's see what it can do'' Issei said as his boosted gear began to glow an eerie crimson._

 _''Hmm that's new.'' Thor thought. Even though he was the strongest Norse god after Odin, he was quite fearful of the captivating crimson glow._

 _''Hahaha show me what you got little brother!'' Thor shouted as his Mjölnir began to glow in green._

 _ **[Boost] ''Do it, Partner!'' Ddraig roared in excitement.**_

 _Time slowed down as Issei's power of Prophecy began to show him visions of the future where Thor would lift Mjölnir and strike Issei's ribs._

 _The boosted gear began to shine a blinding white as Thor appeared in front of Issei._

 _Issei could only mouth at the frightened look of Thor ''Got you now'' and punched him in the chest._

 _As the boosted gear hit Thor's chest Ddraig shouted **[Penetrate]** and broke through his armor._

 _''Aarghhh!'' He shouted as he flew into the wall of the training room._

 _ **[Reset]**_

 _Issei's armor fell off and disappeared as he tiredly fell on one knee._

 _He was breathing heavily from the fighting as he looked at all the carnage. His brother Thor was slowly leaking blood as he was still indented in the wall, Fenrir was softly crying from the pain in his jaw and Loki was slowly clapping as best as he could._

 _Loki said nothing and only gave a thumbs up which was happily returned by Issei._

 _''I did it...I finally defeated Nii-san'' He thought as he closed his eyes for a moment._

 _Issei remembered all the hard training he went through which finally paid off, but was quickly snapped out of it when he heard the wind whispering._

 _''Wake up son of the prophecy''_ _A female voice whispered in his ear._

 _''Huh!?'' Issei said and shot upwards, but instead of seeing the training room he found himself in a dark meadow._

 _''Hello child''_ _Issei heard from behind._

 _He turned around and saw a floating spirit hovering not too far away from him._

 _''Who are you..?'' Issei cautiously asked._

 _''I can't tell you who I am, but what I am is some sort of a guide''_ _The spirit said regretfully._

 _''Hmm.. she does sound familiar'' Issei thought but wasn't able to discern more than a vague outlining of the spirit's face._

 _''Why am I here and where are my brothers?'' He asked as he looked around and didn't recognize the meadow._

 _The spirit softly smiled and said_ _''We are still in Yggdrasil. However, we are near the Urd well''_

 _Issei was surprised. He had only heard stories about the famous well and the three Nons living there._

 _''How did we get to the bottom of the world-tree? This place is strictly forbidden.'' Issei said with a frown._

 _''The ''how'' does not concern you. The ''why'' however does''_ _The spirit calmly replied._

 _''WHY am I here?'' Issei impatiently asked. He had enough of the games this spirit was playing_.

 _''We are here to acknowledge your power and show you the path you must take''_ _The spirit replied with a voice filled with serenity and pride._

 _Issei, who was completely confused, had a dumbfounded look on his face._

 _''Hyoudo Issei''_ _The spirit began in a serious tone_. _''With your triumph over the thunder god Thor and the evil god Loki, the universe has witnessed your strength. Henceforth you will be acknowledged as the tenth strongest existence''_

 _''Why...there must be tons of other strong gods?'' Issei asked with confusion in his voice._

 _''Do not sell yourself short. Your strength in battle against upper echelon existences like Odin, Frigg, Thor and Loki has helped you tremendously, and prevailing over the eight existence Thor was enough for us to award you with the tenth position''_ _The spirit proudly said._

 _''Who is this ''us'' you are referring to?'' Issei curiously asked as he was contemplating his new position._

 _''Us is the unnamed that is in control over all that cannot be seen, felt or touched, Us aren't gods but something more''_ _The spirit cryptically said._ _''The fact that I'm your guide is something impossible for others''_ _She mumbled._

 _''Does that mean that you are dead..'' Issei curiously thought. ''What happens now, will you send me back?''_

 _''Not yet Issei-sama. Upon having acknowledged your strength, we must show you the far future''_ _The spirit quietly said._ _''We must show you the Prophecy in the well''_

 _''Follow me.''_ _The spirit said and slowly began to float away in the dark meadow and Issei calmly followed it._

 _For what seemed like hours they went through swamps and dark forests and got closer to the root of the mighty world-tree._

 _Suddenly, as they were walking out of the forest, they saw something that looked like a large glowing spider web in the distance._

 _''What in Odin's name is that?'' Issei asked with his mouth wide open as the web stretched out for miles and miles._

 _''That Issei-sama..''_ _The spirit began_. '' _..is our destination. The Urd well''_

 _As they slowly approached the well, the spider web kept growing as glowing threads attached to the existing web from three different directions._

 _Issei followed the three glowing lines and saw three cloaked figures spinning the threads on old spinning wheels._

 _''_ _They are the three Norns who live here. Their names are Urd for "past", Verdani for "present" and Skuld for "future" ''_ _The spirit explained as she pointed at each of the Norns._ _''The three Norns are the goddesses of fate. They spend most of their time spinning the threads of life, deciding the fate of every human, animal and every god. Whenever a child is born, the Norns spin the fate of the child in their threads._

 _''T-That's amazing'' Issei said with a voice filled with amazement as the glowing spider web was illuminating everything around them. ''But what is my role here?''_

 _''To see the prophecy, you must first carry water from Urd's well, and pour it over the roots of Yggdrasil''_ _The Spirit calmly explained._ _''Only then you will be shown your future''_

 _Issei found a small wooden bowl next to the well and filled it with water._

 _He slowly walked the path leading to the freshest roots of Yggdrasil and poured the water over them, which was immediately sucked up by the world-tree._

 _When all the water was sucked up, one of the Norns, presumably Skuld, stopped what she was doing and intently focussed her attention on the glowing web, before picking a single thread._

 _She connected the thread with the water in front of her, which began to glow as well._

 _''If you will''_ _The spirit instructed and Issei looked into the water._

 _His mind was immediately assaulted by foreign memories of a time still to come._

 _''A figure in black armor fought a monster of indescribable proportions on a battlefield covered in the remains of two obliterated armies. Fire, blood, and bodies were all that could be seen. The figure held out his weapon, a sword engulfed in golden flames and shouted something unheard. The sword began to flash as a massive wave of fire shot towards the monster and hit.''_

 _''Aargh!'' Issei shouted and rubbed his burning eyes._

 _''That was the inevitable future what you've just seen.''_ _The spirit whispered in his ear._ _''As the tenth existence, we will provide you with the tools to stop what you've just seen''_

 _''It was terrible!'' Issei shouted as his eyes still hurt from the flash of the fire. ''Huh...what tools?''_

 _''I do not know, as it was different for every existence. Odin sought for wisdom, so we told him where he could find it. Thor asked for a weapon suited for his thunder, so we brought him to the dwarven brothers Sindri and Brokkr who held special metals and crafted Mjölnir. When you know what it is you are seeking for, pray for it and we will answer.'' The spirit said.  ''But for now I must leave, we will meet again when you pray for what you are seeking.''_

Issei wasn't sure, but he thought he was able to detect a faint sign of sadness when she was talking.

 _''Ooh before I forget..''_ _The spirit suddenly said_. _''We will have to show the world that you've been acknowledged as an ultimate power''_

 _''What is going to happen?'' Issei asked, and was surprised when the spirit suddenly hugged him._

 _''Through my power as your guide, I will release an enormous amount of aura in a single pulse from your body, which is meant to inform the other existences that there's been a shift in power''_ _The hugging spirit said._

 _''Good luck Issei-sama''_ _The spirit continued as her eyes began to glow a faint white._

 _''T-Those eyes!'' Issei shouted in his mind._

 _''K-Kaa-'' He tried to say, but the spirit slowly disappeared with the parting words._

 _''Goodbye my son.''_

 _Issei tried to search for the spirit again, but found himself back in the training room with a concerned Loki and Thor slowly shaking him._

 _''Little brother!'' Thor shouted and hugged him. ''What happened to you, you just stopped breathing?''_

 _''...I was in a dream'' Issei softly said. ''A dream showing me the future..''_

 _As Issei continued reminiscing what had happened, and Thor and Loki were trying to decypher Issei's words, he suddenly began to glow in white._

 _''!'' Thor and Loki thought as Issei began to levitate._

 _Nine balls consisting of nine different colors appeared out of thin air and began to circle slowly around Issei._

 _Each ball represented one of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil in acknowledgment of Issei's rise as one of the strongest beings in the world._

 _The balls one by one entered Issei and for a second his body flashed in each of the colors._

 _''No way...'' Thor thought as he saw the ceremony he went through himself eons of time ago._

 _Suddenly a massive pressure was released from Issei's body which tore the ground apart. Issei began to grit his teeth as flashes were released from his body, indiscriminately destroying everything they touched. The flashes slowly returned to his body before they enveloped Issei in a tornado of energy and shot into the sky._

 _Odin, who was seated on his throne Hlidskjalf in his palace to observe the acts of man, was shaken out of his concentration when he saw an enormous colorful jet of energy shoot through the roof of his son's residence._

 _''You continue to amaze me, min sønn'' Odin thought as he walked to his balcony and felt the raw power from the aura shaking the entirety of Asgard. ''Your growth was much faster than even your mother could see.''_

 _Far, far away from Asgard, was a small castle with a throne occupied by a little black haired girl with pointy ears._

 _''Ddraig?'' She thought as she closed her eyes and looked into the infinite nothingness. ''You, have grown stronger''_

 _The other deities in the top ten of the strongest existences began to contemplate the shift of power, when they noticed it was a Norse signature, and brought the Norse to the same level as the Hindu gods with three deities in the top ten each._

 _But what did happen with the god that has been cut off from the top ten?_

 _In the Greek underworld, a certain black haired, black-bearded man sat on a throne made of skulls and bones, shouted in anger as he couldn't whisper and influence the innocent that dwelled on the surface anymore._

 _''What has happened to my power?''_ _The god thought as he began to pray, but none answered him._ _''It looks like it is time for me to visit Olympus again and find out what happened''_

* * *

(AN: Finally the flashbacks are done.. that was really difficult to write. I've left some flashbacks out of it as they would reveal some of the story that I don't want to share yet. I hope everyone did like the flashbacks because I did my best on them.)

* * *

The early morning sun in Asgard finally broke through the dark clouds, raining down rays of light to warm and wake the inhabitants of the city.

Just outside of the city, where Issei lived, we found a sneaking elder Valkyrie silently preparing for her day, and what better way to start the day by waking your family up with a smile.

Outside of the bedroom from her granddaughter, like she made her mission every day, Göndul waited for the right time to enter the room and laugh wake them with a smile again.

Over the years, she had woken the couple up in so many different ways and they've never been able to stop her.

''How pitiful..'' She thought as she looked at the obvious magic circle on their door.

Göndul softly sighed in disappointment and disabled the magic circle like it was nothing and silently entered the room.

''What should I do today..'' She happily thought as she looked at the sleeping couple.

''Ooohoo!'' Göndul thought as she came up with an idea. ''A little water should wake them up well, they make me laugh the hardest when water is involved and their reactions are gold.''

Together with water, Göndul enjoyed waking them up by flipping the bed and tying them together, as one of the first things her granddaughter had to do in the morning was relieving herself. More than once it became an embarrassing morning for the two.

''Odin-sama save me from the influence of devils'' She said with mockery in her voice as she materialized a small magic circle with water above the sleeping couple, ready to be released.

''I'm so sorry children, but the devil within me is controlling my body.'' Göndul exaggeratedly continued and prayed to the Norse gods. ''Now wake up my little grandchildren..''

With her unspoken command the blue magic circle began to shine and a bucket worth of water dropped down.

However, instead of wetting them, the water suddenly disappeared and warped away.

Göndul was flabbergasted and looked around her till he looked up and saw a small ball of water float over her head.

''Shit-'' She thought when the ball suddenly popped and engulfed her head.

''S-So c-cold'' Göndul said as she began to shiver.

However, instead of sputtering and getting angry that her prank went wrong, she was utterly amazed by their skill.

''Having already mastered the basics in warping..'' Göndul incredulously thought, ''One day you two will even surpass Odin-sama and Frigg-sama when you continue like this'' she pondered as water dripped from her dress and silently walked out of the room.

A few seconds after Göndul closed the door, a small smirk could be seen on Issei's face before he softly yawned.

''We finally got her'' Issei whispered in Rosweisse her ear. He was already awake since Göndul broke the magic circle on the bedroom door.

''Hmm we sure did'' Rossweisse replied softly and snuggled back into his warmth.

* * *

An hour later both Rossweisse and Issei were dressed and made their way towards the kitchen where Göndul was busy preparing breakfast for the three.

''Morning baa-chan/ _mormor_ '' They said and sat down at the table.

''Morning children.'' Göndul replied and brought the breakfast to the table.

''We finally got you didn't we'' Rossweisse teasingly said before Göndul began to cough.

''So you saw..'' She began and looked a bit guilty when they both nodded.

''Anyways, I'm very proud of you, but I was wondering how did you use the gravitational forces? I haven't thought you those yet.'' Göndul asked.

''Ddraig gave us some help'' Issei replied before he took a bite from his sandwich with _brunost_.

Hearing his name being mentioned, the boosted gear appeared on Issei's left arm.

 **''Goodmorning partner and family''** Ddraig said before he loudly yawned.

''Goodmorning Ddraig'' Issei and Rossweisse replied as a small magic circle appeared next to Göndul her right ear.

''Yes, I understand. Thank you and goodbye.'' She said and the magic circle dematerialized.

''Who was it, _Mormor_?'' Rossweisse asked curiously

''That was Odin-sama's assistant. Issei and Rose, you are both requested at the palace'' Göndul replied.

''Did she say what for?'' Issei asked as he swallowed the last bit of his food.

''Probably something I've heard last week of getting back in touch with our old allies.'' Göndul replied.

Ever since it was known that Issei was the possessor of the boosted gear, the Norse faction had frozen their relationships with their allies till Issei was able to protect himself.

''Better not let him waiting Issei-kun'' Rossweisse said and prepared a magic circle.

''Not good enough yet to warp yourself?'' Göndul asked and received two negative shakes before they teleported away.

''Well, they'll find out soon enough'' She thought and prepared to begin her own day.

* * *

In a flash of blue light, Rossweisse and Issei appeared inside of Odin's own palace _Valaskjálf._

Together they walked inside and made their way to the throneroom.

''Tou-san'' Issei happily said as he found his father seated on his throne, which was glowing in a soft silver.

The empty eye socket of Odin was burning a fierce blue which gradually retreated till the glow had completely vanished.

He blinked twice before he laid his eyes on the duo he requested to come and smiled when he saw his son in good health.

 _''min sønn og min datter''_ Odin said as he stood up from his silver throne.

''No need to bow you two'' Odin continued with a small laugh before he got serious.

''Now I'm sure Göndul-sama has already explained a little to you two, but after eight years I think it is time to visit some of my old friends in Greece, Egypt and India. Your mother will join us for Greece as well.'' He explained. ''Unfortunately we can't teleport or warp inside of other mythological dimensions so we will have to travel there with Sleipnir''

Even though Odin's visit seems innocent, he has an entire different reason to go there...

* * *

High up in the sky, far beyond the eyes of man, Sleipnir was galloping over the clouds pulling a chariot with Odin, Issei, Frigg and Rossweisse.

''How long has it been since I've traveled with my husband and son'' Frigg said. ''...and don't forget my future daughter-in-law.''

As Frigg was busying herself with her acting like she usually did, Rossweisse and Issei were seated together and enjoyed their trip.

A magic barrier was cast over the chariot to keep the warmth and air inside on ground level. Also, it was a good thing that they were invisible to other planes and radar.

''I'm actually really bored..'' Rossweisse said. ''But not with you of course, Issei-kun'' and gave him a soft smile as he was pouting.

''Tou-san, can we play a joke up in the clouds? Like that time we painted Loki when he was sleeping'' Issei asked with a big smile when he remembered the looks Loki received all day long from the people in Asgard.

''Hmm... I do have one, but I've never tried it before. Alright look around for a plane'' Odin said as he began to chuckle deviously.

Everyone began to look around them and after a few minutes, Frigg spotted a large passenger plane.

''Now watch this.'' Odin said as he moved Sleipnir towards the plane.

* * *

Inside of the plane, in the business class was a very drunk business man slurping on another vodka.

At the same time, Odin was flying next to the plane and released the invisibility barrier.

The man, who was quietly enjoying his drink, looked outside and spit the contents from his opened mouth when he saw four people waving and an eight-legged horse grinning at him before they disappeared.

The group kept flying next to the plane and began to laugh when they saw the man searching for them and rubbing his eyes, unfortunately he wasn't drunk enough to shout and look like a fool.

''I need to get this drink at home too'' They saw the man murmur before they flied away.

* * *

After flying for another two hours, enjoying himself with his wife, Odin was happy to see the familiar mountain range which lead to their destination.

''There it is, Mount Olympus, home of the Greek deities'' Odin said as he pointed at a tall mountain in the distance.

As they neared the tallest mountain, Odin took a strange looking seal out of his pocket and activated it. Immediately their surroundings changed as the empty mountain top in front of them suddenly was suddenly filled with a small group of temples and one large palace.

''Why is it so small?'' Rossweisse curiously asked. There couldn't be more than twenty people living on top of such a small mountaintop.

''The Greek only allow the highest gods and their children to reside on Mount Olympus, whilst we allow everyone to enter Asgard from any world of Yggdrasil.'' Frigg replied. It was up to every mythology themselves how to handle this sensitive subject.

Sleipnir slowly galloped towards a large marble disk sticking out of the side of the mountain, with stairs leading towards the palace.

A small group of three men and one woman were waiting as the group slowly touched down on the marble disk.

A muscled man with long white hair and a long beard having laurel leaves in his hair carried the same aura as his father watched them patiently stepping out of the chariot.

Another muscled man, almost identical to the first one with the exception of having longer hair and a longer beard held a blue trident as a staff as he spoke to the man beside him.

The third man with a less muscular body and both his beard and hair as black as the abyss held a two-pronged pickaxe and a large glowing black key in his hands as he spoke to the second man.

The woman however was the epitome of beauty. Even the most beautiful woman of heaven Gabriel was a dull woman compared to the embodiment of love and sexuality. Her long orange golden hair waved in the wind as her playful blue eyes locked on the group, but quickly shrunk in fear when she spotted the smile on Frigg her face.

Even Issei wasn't completely unaffected by her appearance, something Rossweisse didn't appreciate.

With the four out of the chariot, they walked towards the four greeks, with Odin and Frigg in front.

''Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Aphrodite'' Odin said as he respectfully bowed towards his old friends.

''It's been a long time Aphrodite. Ooh I see a great prophecy for you'' Frigg began kindly but as the sentence went on the tone changed to a teasing one.

In the past, Frigg used her power of prophecy to tease Aphrodite where she tells her that she can't see any love for her.

Aphrodite, who had a severe trauma from Frigg's prophecies, quickly excused herself and ran away.

Frigg quickly persued her giggling ''I see I see what you can't see..''

''No!'' Aphrodite yelled and began to run faster.

''Fufu Aphrodite I can see something!'' Frigg yelled as she too began to run faster after Aphrodite.

In the distance more yells could be heard till a large door was slammed shut.

''Well..it looks like my sister is still a great friend of your wife'' Zeus amusingly said.

''Huhuhu it seems so. I would like to introduce you to min sønn and his bodyguard. Introduce yourself'' Odin said with mirth, till his voice became more commanding.

''Goodmorning, my name is Issei. I've been adopted by Odin-sama eight years ago. It's a pleasure to meet the esteemed Greek allfather'' Issei said respectfully with a short bow.

''Great King of Olympus, I am the Valkyrie named Rossweisse. It is an honor to be in your presence'' Rossweisse said before she stood back next to Issei.

''Hahaha..'' Zeus bellowed loudly. ''Much more respectful than that Thor brat you have back home''

''Please don't remind me old friend.'' Odin replied as he still had nightmares of the last time he brought Thor with him to Olympus. ''Issei, Rossweisse, the two other gentlemen are the god of the underworld, Hades, and the god of the ocean, Poseidon''

After Issei and Rossweisse introduced themselves to the other gods as well, Odin suggested that they should take a walk around Olympus. It sounded like a question but they both knew it wasn't.

* * *

As Issei and Rossweisse walked through the small and quiet streets of Olympus, the four gods made their way to a circular temple. The council room of Zeus.

Inside of the council room, which was made of marble, resided the famed Sword of Damocles which was stabbed in a solid piece of crystal and would always know if lies were uttered.

''I must say I was surprised to hear from you, my old friend. You requested a sudden audience with our council after you Norse decided to isolate yourself eight years.'' Zeus said as he and his brothers sat on their thrones.

Odin released his boundless aura before he spoke, which was reciprocated by the three gods.

Zeus had a similar aura as Thor, only slightly stronger.

Poseidon's aura felt like giving life a form and was the smallest of the four.

Hades's aura gave a feeling of souls dying unfulfilled, unloved, and full of hatred and was just one small step below Issei's aura.

Odin explained why he decided to suspend all diplomatic relations with all other factions. He explained how and why he adopted his son and how he was the possessor of the red heavenly dragon.

''You are still one of the most noble gods around'' Poseidon said respectfully after Odin finished his monolog. He was well aware that many other gods wouldn't be this kind.

Zeus brushed with his hand through his beard before he uttered ''..there is more isn't it?''

''Indeed'' Odin said. ''He is the one that was spoken of in the prophecy''

This severely changed the mood as Hades stood up and shouted ''No one has the power to...'' before he fell silent at the blazing blue fire in Odin's eyesocket.

''Don't take my sacrifice lightly. I KNOW all, I SEE all.'' Odin replied venomously.

''Please do take mind of my brother's words. Even I have my doubts'' Zeus said with authority as a flash of powerful blue lightning shot through the council room.

Odin silently cursed under his breath because when it came to his sacrificed eye he was easily angered.

''My apologies. I get easily angered when my wisdom is being questioned'' Odin said with a small amount of shame in his voice. ''I will show you why my words are true''

''But I warn you...'' Odin ominously said as his eyesocket slowly glowed blue. ''You will feel, see and hear all I've went through for my wisdom''

The Greek gods prepared themselves for the influx of the memory before Odin's eyesocket pulsed blue once and the four of them were transported to his memory.

* * *

 _Odin's quest for wisdom was never-ending, willing to pay any price for wisdom. He craved for the understanding of life's mysteries more than anything else._

 _On one occasion, he hanged himself, wounded himself with his spear Gungnir, and fasted from food and drink for nine days and nights in order to discover the use of runes._

 _On another occasion, he ventured through the spirit world to Mimir's Well, which was surely none other than the Well of Urd, amongst the roots of the world-tree Yggdrasil._

 _There dwelt Mimir, a shadowy being whose knowledge of all things was practically unparalleled among the inhabitants of the cosmos._

 _He achieved this status largely by taking his water from the well, whose waters impart this cosmic knowledge._

 _When Odin arrived, he asked Mimir for a drink from the water. The well's guardian, knowing the value of such a draught, refused unless the seeker offered an eye in return._

 _Odin, whether straightaway or after anguished deliberation, gouged out his left eye and dropped it into the well._

 _Having made the necessary sacrifice, Mimir dipped his horn into the well and offered the now-one-eyed god a drink._

 _Odin drank the water as blood flowed down his cheek in abundance before he painfully grabbed his head._

 _He shouted in pain as his mind was overloaded with knowledge from the past, present and future._

 _After a few minutes, which felt like eternity, in excruciating pain, the pain slowly subsided and his empty left eye socket begn to glow a soft blue that rapidly expanded in fury._

 _Odin's mouth grew a malicious grin, knowledge was power after all. Power he would use to destroy his enemies._

 _Slowly the memory grew darker and darker but the blue, that icy blue never faded from the retina of the watching gods._

* * *

''Much like myself all those years ago, filled with ambition and anger'' Zeus said depressingly. ''A lot of lives would've been saved if we weren't so prideful in the past''

Poseidon and Hades shared the view of their brother as they too made their mistakes. The three Greek gods of The Sky, The Sea, and The Underworld were now thoroughly convinced of Odin's abilities and listened to the Norse allfather as they heed his every word.

* * *

At the same time, Issei and Rossweisse walked around Olympus and came to a staggering conclusion.

''Where is everyone?'' Issei asked curiously. They've been walking for a good half hour and only heard Sleipnir hinniking in the stables.

Rossweisse was about to answer, but was at immediate attention when she heard someone say ''Ddraig?''

Immediately dozens of different Norse magic circles filled with all kind of spells lit up the sky and protected Issei from any kind of harm that she could think of.

''WHO GOES-URK!'' She began to shout, but suddenly felt very small when she saw that she was in the presence of one of the Greek gods.

A handsome young man with eye catching golden hair stood in front of them. On his head he was wearing laurel leaves and was widely grinning.

This young man was the Greek god Apollo, one of the most important gods of the Greek as he was the god over law and order.

Rossweisse was already trying to stumble out an apology in shame, but Apollo quickly laughed it off saying that her reaction was more or less expected.

''I heard the Norse leader would come over today, might you be part of his entourage?'' Apollo asked after everything had calmed down.

''Odin-sama is my father. I am Issei and this is Rossweisse'' Issei told the Greek god. ''But how did you know that I am the Sekiryuutei?''

Apollo softly chuckled in response and said ''I am the first known dragonslayer. I know when I sense a dragon aura, especially of a dragon that I fought before.''

On Issei's left hand a green circle began to glow, which responded with **''It's been a long time, almost three thousand years ago since our last battle.''**

''Already three thousand years, time certainly flies'' Apollo replied before asking. ''How's your current partner?''

 **''It is hard to admit, but he is stronger than I ever was in my prime''** Ddraig replied dejectedly. **''But with him as the Red Dragon Emperor, Albion doesn't stand a chance''**

''That strong already'' Apollo thought in amazement.

 **''How's your son, he was only two decades old when we fought''** Ddraig asked curiously.

''Good, good.'' Apollo happily answered. ''He's in Rome right now. Helping our sister council''

''But enough about our past now Ddraig. Let me show mount Olympus to you three, the old men won't stop talking for a while.'' Apollo said and began to guide them.

 **''Didn't I beat the vanity out of you during our battle?''** Ddraig asked with humor in his voice.

Apollo almost fell flat on his face at Ddraig's words before he simply answered ''L-Let's just go.'' as Ddraig was roaring in laughter about how he defeated Apollo by commenting on his curly blonde hair.

* * *

Inside of Aphrodite's palace were Frigg and Aphrodite herself breathing heavily after running for a good thirty minutes.

''Were you happy with your prophecy'' Frigg teasingly asked and looking at Aphrodite's face the answer was already very clear.

As Aphrodite was grumbling, Frigg made an unexpected request.

''Aphrodite, can you bless Issei and Rossweisse?''

''Are you talking about the two young half-gods in your entourage?'' She replied before Frigg nodded.

''Alright..as the goddess of love I don't see a reason to refuse.'' Aphrodite said and materialized two golden mirrors in front of her.

Through these mirrors she could imagine the faces of two persons and link or sever their bonds. Their ties of destiny.

Aphrodite her mouth fell open from amazement ''Do they really need my blessing..'' she thought as their ties were almost inseperable, even she would have to use all her strength to even slightly move their connection.

''a love that only happens once in a thousand years..'' She recalled from a obscure prophecy as she strengthened their connection even more.

The golden mirrors disappeared from her hands when she finished and smiled at Frigg.

''They truly found someone special'' Aphrodite said jealously. ''I wish my marriage was that good.''

''That's more your own fault..'' Frigg said without reservation as she would never do what Aphrodite did.

Aphrodite looked down a little guilty and hoped it wasn't too late to change.

''I know I actually shouldn't do this, but I have another favour of you to ask..'' Frigg expressed seriously.

''It is something I need you to address as goddess of balance..'' as she began to explain.

* * *

''You will have the support of the Greek faction once the time is there'' Zeus said after Odin finished his explanation of the coming Prophecy.

''Thank you my friend. I wish I could've stayed longer and enjoyed the women from Greece, but I have two more appointments today'' Odin said as tears were richly flowing down his cheeks.

''It was good to see you again, Odin and my brothers, but I must return to the Underworld'' Hades said before he used his key to open an invisible door and disappeared.

''We will guide you to the stables'' Poseidon said as he stood up with his trident. ''I'm also interested how you are going to convince the Hindu''

* * *

Apollo had shown all of Olympus to Issei and Rossweisse.

''The deities that reside here are Zeus, the king of the gods; his wife Hera; his brothers Poseidon and Hades; his sisters Demeter and Hestia; and his children, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes and Hephaestus.'' Apollo had explained during their tour.

''No wonder there are only a couple of buildings'' Issei said out loud.

''You're correct. This is easily the smallest ''heaven'' of the major pantheons.'' Apollo replied as they reached the stables where Sleipnir prepared to leave.

The eight-legged horse was happy to see Issei again as he began to rub his face on Issei's head when he was close enough.

As Issei was busy with Sleipnir, he spotted another horse curiously looking at the scene.

''That is Pegasus'' Apollo said as he saw Issei looking at the horse.

It was a white horse with beautiful, sleek wings and had piercing green eyes.

Pegasus flapped his wings once when he walked closer to Issei and Sleipnir, with the latter paying extra attention.

''Is Pegasus challenging me..'' Issei thought as the rearing horse was flapping his wings wildly.

Sleipnir was about to put Pegasus in his place till Issei calmly walked towards the horse and touched him.

No one saw it, but Issei's and Pegasus's eyes began to glow like Sleipnir's did the first time, when he touched him and Pegasus calmed down.

''Hmm..'' Issei thought as he closed his hands. ''I'm able to manipulate emotions through touch''

''What is it?'' Issei asked as he could feel Apollo's chin land on the floor.

Apollo's true nature slipped through his mask for a second when he asked ''Why didn't that flying dick attack you?''

Issei laughed at Apollo's rude question and said ''..I guess I'm just good with animals.''

''You aren't causing trouble for our esteemed guests now are you miss Apollo'' Zeus asked his son.

As Apollo began to lecture his father about his gender and Zeus was just bellowing out loud, Poseidon decided to see the Norse group off.

Everyone took their seat in the chariot as Poseidon suddenly asked ''Aren't you forgetting someone?''

''Not this time..'' Odin said as he remembered forgetting Loki once in South-America when he was visiting the Inca. ''My wife has other commitments in Asgard, so she won't be able to join on our other appointments''

''We wish you all the luck with your endeavour and please let us know about the result.'' Poseidon said as Sleipnir slowly began to gallop through the air, away from mount Olympus and on their way to Egypt.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, the group of three flew over the hot desserts of Egypt. Issei and Rossweisse decided to leave Odin alone for now as he was preparing his story for the Egyptian gods.

''I wonder what kaa-san was doing..'' Issei muttered out loud as he played with Rossweisse's long locks.

''Hmm...she's our queen so it must be important.'' Rossweisse replied with a soft purr.

''Ooh!'' Issei exclaimed as he quickly sat up before he looked at his beloved. ''Rose, how about we go to that new magic show when we return? They will only be in Asgard this week.''

Her eyes began to shine in happiness and jumped in Issei lap before giving him a deep passionate kiss ''I wanted to see them for ages'' Rossweisse said as she hugged his face in her chest.

Issei was still his father's son so he tremendously enjoyed his beloved's soft body before asking ''Let's go this Wednesday?''

As soon as Issei uttered the day, Odin began to giggle.

He kept giggling over and over again when he said Wednesday.

''Please don't pay any attention to your father, he can't help it'' Rossweisse said as she began to explain that Wednesday was named after Odin, who is called Woden or Wodan by other mythologies.

 _(AN: this is no joke. In Scandinavia the current ''Onsdag'' used to be ''Odinsdagr'' and from there on derived the English Wednesday and Dutch Woensdag, which is pretty similar to Wodansdag. I suppose Thursday for Thor speaks for itself)_

''Really?'' Issei said with an unreadable expression on his face.

''Hmm..'' Rossweisse nodded. ''Thor has a day named after him as well..''

''Tou-san, you're so lame'' Issei said, causing Odin to choke on his saliva.

Rossweisse calmly laughed whilst Odin began fighting Issei to teach him about proper respect towards his elders.

The brawl continued till Rossweisse immobilized them both with anti-movement magic.

* * *

''I, the great allfather, stopped by a little Valkyrie barely out of her diapers..'' Odin lifelessly muttered out loud as they flew through the Egyptian dimension entrance on top of the Gizeh Pyramid.

The barren wasteland around the Pyramids changed in appearance. It changed into a desert with a lot of oases, golden piramids and city walls filled with heroic stories in hieroglyfs.

There were also a lot of people walking around which was quite similar to Asgard.

''Issei, Rossweisse, I only have thirty minutes for this appointment so I need you to stay with Sleipnir'' Odin said as Sleipnir descended towards the largest golden pyramid.

When they landed, one of the assistants of the council retrieved Odin and left Issei and Rossweisse standing with Sleipnir, who was attracting a lot of attention from the people.

* * *

Odin was lead to a large room in the center of the pyramid where three gods were waiting for him.

The Supreme Egyptian gods. Royal Patron Horus, Sun god Ra and Mother Goddess Isis.

Horus was a tan man with a falcon head wearing a high red white crown.

Ra was also a tan man with a falcon head, but he was carrying a golden disk on top of his head.

Isis was a woman with a small tan and had a headdress shaped like a throne.

In front of the thrones where they sat on stood a golden scale with a fluorescent feather.

''Great allfather Odin, it is our pleasure to have you here'' Horus said as he stood up from his throne.

''You've shared news of coming distress to our society, so please speak.''

Odin looked around and saw that one of the requested gods wasn't present.

''Before I begin my explanation, where is the primordial god Amun?'' Odin asked.

''Amun isn't available at the moment, however he does send his regards'' Isis replied calmly.

Internally Odin cursed as the speciality and strength from the Egyptian gods came from the fact that they could temporarily combine in battle. Amun, together with Ra, could combine in the imperial god Amun-Ra, the ninth strongest existence.

Odin's eyesocket flashed an angry blue for a second before he said ''I don't have time to explain my request, so please excuse me for my rudeness''

The three gods were quickly overwhelmed by Odin's aura that pressed on them like gravity before they were being shown what the Greek had seen three hours before.

* * *

Sleipnir had become and attraction of the Egyptian people as a huge crowd surrounded him but no one dared to come closer as his black eye began to flash dangerously.

Issei and Rossweisse were part of the attraction as well as many of the people had never seen things like silver hair and blue eyes before. The Valkyrie armor of Rossweisse was a great hit as well among the younger girls..

When the situation almost became dangerous for his beloved and Sleipnir's mentality, Issei decided it was time to act.

''Rose, step back'' He commanded his bodyguard before he walked up to Sleipnir.

As he walked towards Sleipnir a large Norse magic circle enveloped Issei and he changed into his reddish blue armor with his golden insignia.

A lot of people in the crowd were suddenly overwhelmed by the pressure of Issei's appearance when he changed and took a few steps back but made no attempts to leave.

Whispers of a descended god went around the crowd when Issei reached Sleipnir.

''It's okay now horsie'' Issei affectionately said when he touched Sleipnir's distressed face.

The eight-legged horse slowly leaned into Issei's hands and the stress was soon replaced by calmth that flowed into him.

Just like they had done countless times before, they both closed their eyes and made an invisible connection.

The crowd gasped when Issei and Sleipnir both had glowing white eyes and identical grins.

 _ **''We are Norse gods from Asgard''**_ Issei and Sleipnir said with dozens of fallen warrior voices at the same time. Many of the young children were yelling in excitment as they'd never seen anything like it. They saw a ventriloquist instead of an unrivalled war combination.

''Issei I swear...'' Rossweisse thought. In Asgard he often took Sleipnir with him to one of the worlds to perform for the children and their parents that they too would be protected by him. It was almost like he loved the horse more than her with the amount of time they spent together.

''Is he at it again..'' Rossweisse heard Odin ask from behind her.

''I'm afraid so Odin-sama'' She replied with a sigh.

''Issei, finish your theater another time, we have somewhere else to be'' Odin said as he walked to the chariot.

 _ **''Ohh come one''**_ Sleipnir and issei both said with a pout, before they disconnected.

''Just keep your armor on Issei, you will need it anyway'' The allfather said as Sleipnir slowly began to gallop.

 _''_ _mae alssalama_ _!'_ ' Many of the children shouted as they waved the group off on their way to India.

The three Norse waved back till they could no longer been seen and went through the dimensional barrier.

* * *

Sleipnir silently galloped through the clouds towards India whilst Odin was tensely explaining the situation to his son and daughter''

''Our visit to Svarga will be very different from the others. The Hindu are arguably the strongest of the Pantheons with their numbers rivalling the three great factions.'' Odin explained before warning them. ''With Issei's rise to the upper echelons of power they've been looking at us suspiciously and began to fear us, even their leader Indra has been doubting my messages.''

''Listen closely, Indra has not been told of our visit so I will keep the both of you with me as my bodyguards at all times.'' Odin continued with his explanation. ''Under no circumstance can you be alone without me as a confrontation with Indra would be too dangerous''

''I will speak to their council, the Panchayatana with the gods Ganesha, Shiva, Devi, Vishnu and Surya. This should only take a few minutes as they are already aware of what it is that I'm coming for.'' Odin continued on. ''From this moment on I expect nothing but the best from you two and be prepared at all times to attack''

Issei and Rossweisse nodded in acceptance of their leader's command and mentally prepared themselves for what can happen.

* * *

The tourists that visited one of the seven world wonders were all excitedly making photos of the Taj Mahal as the Norse delegation silently galloped above them through the dimensional barrier that divided India and Svarga.

Their surroundings immediately changed as only clouds could be seen till something loomed up in the distance.

Several large floating islands became visible and as they neared them the group could see all of them linked by golden bridges. On every island there were Indian temples, waterfalls that flowed their water down the edge of the islands. Trees and grass finished the islands and showed that the Hindu had a true heaven.

''Woooow'' Issei internally shouted. ''Svarga looks amazing''

Sleipnir galloped towards the largest temple where a female figure stood waiting.

The chariot softly touched down and stopped right in front of her.

''~Welcome to Svarga, please follow me before my husband returns'' The woman said as she guided the group through some small steps till they reached the garden outside of the temple where five gods were seated behind a small waterfall.

''You've been very kind to allow us entrance, Queen of the Hindu'' Odin said respectfully to the goddess of jealousy and wrath.

''~That man can not look further than his own prestige, so please forgive him.'' The woman, whose name was Shachi, replied.

''Great Norse allfather.'' Shiva addressed him as he and the other deities stood up and gave a short respectful bow to Odin when he arrived.

As Odin sat down and Issei and Rossweisse stood behind him on both sides, the two delegations vaguely spoke over the prophecy.

''~His protection is the most important and I agree with your vision on the other factions'' Shiva said as he took over the role of leader in the council.

The five deities plus Shachi retreated for a couple of minutes to speak about the Norse proposal.

Upon their return, Shiva answered ''We have unanimously decided to support your proposition and we will lend you our support''

''Arigataya'' Odin appreciatedly said. ''That is quite a load off my mind''

''Now please leave quickly, we don't need that stubborn fool Lord Indra here.'' Vishnu said as he walked the Norse group back to Sleipnir.

However when they reached Sleipnir, thunder strook right in front of them.

Immediately Issei summoned the boosted gear and Rossweisse saturated the air with Norse magic circles whilst Vishnu was cursing his bad luck.

From the other side of the temple, a white elephant with a golden man riding it and a young man with a spear made their way towards the Norse group.

''~Vishnu, why is the Norse faction here..'' The king of heaven, Lord Indra asked dangerously as lightning sparked around his white elephant.

''~The Panchayatana invited them. I don't believe the council has to ask permission to invite someone to our realm'' Vishnu answered angrily.

''~The ''allfather..'' Indra disparagingly said. ''~..has drunken too much of his cosmic water if he can't see that I am the one from the prophecy''

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]** Ddraig announced with a deafening roar.

''The heavenly dragon Ddraig..'' Indra muttered as he looked at the transformed bodyguard. ''Cao Cao, show this ''boy'' the difference between him and the mighty Hindu faction''

''Whatever you say, old man'' Cao Cao replied. ''You, who has forsaken his humanity for power, I will show you the potential of humanity''

 **(Watch out partner. That is the [True Longinus] the spear that killed the son of God)** Ddraig said through his connection with Issei.

Cao Cao aimed the bladed spear dangerously at Issei, who was prepared his stance for combat, which wasn't necessary as Odin instantaniously appeared in front of Cao Cao and released a murderous aura that frightened him to the core.

Issei and Rossweisse had never seen Odin this angry as he raised his usually locked powers higher and higher.

''If you think I will let you insult min sønn in front of me, I will show you the everlasting rage of the Einherjar. Gungnir!'' Odin shouted in hate.

Glowing water from the Urd well appeared out of thin air like a torrent of hate as it spinned and twisted around Odin.

He held out his hand and grabbed his spear that awaited his command in the water.

The ground below him began to crack from the amount of power he released and his entire body began to glow like the raging blue fire in his eyesocket. A true wargod had been angered.

Issei, who was ready to fight alongside his father, said to his beloved Rose ''For you I will lose myself to the **[Juggernaut Drive]** if I don't have any other options.''

The amounts of aura that were coming from the Norse group already caused widespread chaos among the people of the linked islands as they saw a huge pillar of blueish energy shot into the sky, saturating the heaven with the combined powers of Issei and Odin.

Sleipnir had also prepared himself for combat as his upper body was already covered in armor and a deep black horn slowly protruded from his face.

''~STOP!'' Shachi shouted as she jumped in between her husband and the Norse faction with the other members of the Panchayatana.

''~You can't start a war with our allies'' Shachi lectured her husband when she dragged him off his elephant. ''~You are very strong my dear husband, but the allfather is even stronger and you just insulted his son in front of him. ~What would you do if someone insulted our daughters''

''He is surprisingly tame'' Issei whispered as Indra only answered with ''~Yes, Dear'' and ''~I'm sorry, Dear''

As Shachi took her husband away, the members of the Panchayatana profusely apologised to the Norse faction as Odin and Issei slowly powered down.

''It was to be expected from Indra.'' Odin said before sadly muttering ''..I can never go all out anymore..''

''~We will be sure to give him a good earful after Shachi is done with Lord Indra, but I'm afraid we won't be able to make him apologize'' Shiva said as he took a knocked out Cao Cao with him.

When everything had calmed down again and the first reparations had begun, Rossweisse said ''Issei-kun, Odin-sama, let's go home.''

Odin whispered a few things to Shiva before he was handed a large book and hugged it tight to his chest before walking to his chariot with his bodyguards.

''~Goodbye Norse gods. May the future treat you well'' The god of creation Brahma said as he had to have a line as well.

With the last goodbyes being shared, Sleipnir galloped through the sky once more to safely bring everyone back home.

* * *

''Tou-san, that was really, really cool what you just did'' Issei suddenly said as they flew through the dimensional barrier back into India where it was nighttime already.

''I wasn't always this calm, Issei'' Odin replied with a small blush. ''I can't remember the last time anyone said this old geezer was cool..''

''Issei, in a year time we will be visiting the last major pantheon, The Shinto.'' Odin calmly explained as he prepared himself for a barrage of questions.

''Why are we waiting a year?'' Issei wonderingly asked. ''I'm really starting to miss Japan and there are things I would like to retrieve from my old home''

''Because min sønn, till you are sixteen years old, The Shinto faction can claim you for your Japanese blood.'' Odin explained. ''...and I don't want to risk and lose min sønn to such a rule''

''It's only a year, Issei-kun'' Rossweisse said as she took his dejected face in her hands. ''It will take only one chapter, really''

''Thank you..Rose'' Issei answered from his heart and softly kissed her lips before falling asleep in the arms of his beloved.

* * *

Yo peoples!

That took quite a while to write and I might have to rewrite parts of it.

The next chapter won't take that long. I promise that after I have written the first chapter of my new story and having updated The Shinto Prince and Son of the Beast. I will write the next chapter.

I've been talking about the top ten in this story, which is different from the one used in DxD, so I will write it down here what it looks like right now.

0 – Like a boss, Great Red.

1 – Trihexa/Ophis

3 – Odin

4 – Indra

5 – Shiva

6 – Vishnu

7 – Zeus

8 – Thor

9 – Amun-Ra

10 – Issei

Top 11 – 20 will have gods like Hades, Poseidon, Shinto gods, Norse gods and on 20 Sirzechs Lucifer.

More of it will become clear and changes will be made in the top 10-20 during the story.

P.S. Some of the gods look or act different than the descriptions given on the DxD wikia, for example Indra's appearance. Just take it with a pinch of salt okay? and the fact that there could be some confusion with the -kun/-sama parts is thanks to Rossweisse that has used the same combinations as Issei and Frigg never having stopped calling Issei, Issei-kun

I hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think if you like and see you at the next chapter.

 **Next Chapter: The Shinto and saving a Princess**


	6. The Shinto and Saving a Princess

Hello everyone, and welcome to the sixth chapter of this story.

It's been a while since the last update, school, and other stuff kept me busy

Prepare for some good time reading the adventures of Issei and Rossweisse, also there's something in this chapter that I know many people have been looking forward to.

A little Lemon between our protagonists.

Anyways, It's time to begin the chapter.

Have fun.

* * *

On a cold dark night, in the forests surrounding the large lake near Asgard were the animals roaming.

Small groups of deer with glowing antlers were moving through the forest, towards their usual resting place. At some point, they came across a two young Asgardians and some of the smaller deer, the calfs, split from the group to happily walk to them.

The moon that looked down from above, seeped through the needle trees and illuminated the panting form of two individuals.

The duo, now both 17 years old, kindly petted them, before they continued their training and disappeared into nothing.

They've become a familiar sight to the forest animals, as they trained night after night to use Göndul's technique by collapsing the space-time continuüm.

With every appearance, a penetrating clang could be heard before they disappeared again.

It was a year since visiting the three of the great mythologies and Issei's bloodwork showed that more than 50% of his DNA was Norse, so the Shinto couldn't lay their hands on him anymore.

So for a year he has been training harder than before together with his Rose.

Like today, and every other night they've been spending their time sparring all night long.

Scratches and cuts were all over their uniforms, but both their faces were spared from any cuts.

After another clang, the two stood imposingly in front of one another, till one of them fell down.

''Ahhhh..'' Rossweisse moaned when she fell down on her knees. ''I lost again.''

Issei's eyes softened when he saw his Rose on the ground and deactivated his boosted gear. With a quiet thank you to Ddraig, who growled in response, he made his way to Rossweisse.

At his appearance, Rossweisse lifted her arms in the air, ready for her princess carry like every other night, and was lifted by Issei. Wrapping her tightly in his arms before he flashed away to their home.

* * *

Soundlessly they appeared on the outside of the home, but instead of going inside he silently walked towards the wooden jetty close to the house.

Slowly as he walked, the wood cracked beneath their combined weight until they reached the far end, and sat Rossweisse down.

Calmly he removed his shoes, whilst Rossweisse did her own and they sat side by side, cooling their feet in the cold water.

As Issei was enjoying the water, Rossweisse leaned her head in the crook of Issei's shoulder while the golden city of Asgard was illuminated in the distance, shimmering over the surface of the lake.

The warm weight of her body pushed against Issei, sending a gentle wave of relaxation through him. Just as she finds comfort in Issei, so does he in Rossweisse.

Suddenly, a breezing wind assaulted Issei and Rossweisse. However, as Issei was wearing jogging pants and a sweater under his deactivated armor, the lack of clothing on Rossweisse' Valkyrie armor caused a shiver to rock her body.

''It's so cold..'' Rossweisse softly murmured as she deactivated her armor. Underneath it she wore shorts and a small top. Just like every other night, Issei was the victim that would have to warm her up, not like he thought it was a punishment though.

She lifted her long, slender legs out of the water, waiting for the cold water to drip off her feet, before she moved on top of Issei, legs on either side of his hips, sitting right on top of his prize.

Issei, who of course expected this to happen, stopped looking at the sky as it was replaced by the smiling visage of his Rose.

But to keep the play going, His eyes locked with hers for a second as he sent her an irritated glance and huffed before he looked away.

Rossweisse could only smile brightly at his annoyed gaze as she began to tease him even more.

She circled her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts in his steaming face. Her hair cascaded down his cheek as she pressed her lips softly on top of his head.

Teasing was one thing, but she really does love him.

Slowly she lowered herself down again and laid her head on his chest, where she preferred it the most.

''You've gotten really strong, Rose.'' Issei calmly said as he wrapped his arms around her form, which was still shivering slightly.

''Hmmhmm'' She softly moaned as an affirmative answer. She couldn't help but sigh at his warm body and how comfy it was. And at the same time, she moved her hand under his sweater to feel it burning her slight. His body was still slightly hot and wet from moving this much during their training.

Issei could only chuckle as his Rose was exploring his body in a near sleeping state as she nuzzled her face deeper and deeper into his chest. These were the moments he loved and wishes to keep. The safety he could provide and just where he and Rossweisse could be together, always.

For a few minutes, Issei said nothing as he was slowly combing her long hair with his hands, enjoying the smooth silver threads.

He knew Rossweisse was enjoying herself as when he always did this she would unconsciously groan in his chest, trying to take in as much of his hands as possible, but what she didn't know was that she would grind in his lap.

Even as it was cold, this was a bliss for them both.

But with the prophecy explained to Issei by his adoptive parents, Issei knew that dangerous times were coming.

Sadly he looked up in the sky, where bats were moving over the lake, in search of food or a life partner themselves.

Last week Odin informed him that it was time to visit the Shinto pantheon, and has lived towards it ever since.

''Rose..'' Issei softly whispered unconsciously. No matter how strong he was, without her he didn't know what to do.

His face reflected his worries and doubts and he was suddenly taken out of his reminiscence when he felt a soft hand on his cheek, and as he looked down he saw Rossweisse's blue eyes looking at him in worry.

The moonlight that shone upon them illuminated her face as she moved a little closer to him, pressing her body flatly against him.

''What has you worried, Issei-kun? Ever since you had a private Audience with Odin-sama and Freya-sama you've been like this.'' Rossweisse unhappily said. She didn't like it when Issei looked so vulnerable, so broken.

Issei smiled sadly before he looked down, however Rossweisse wouldn't have it and held his cheeks in her palms.

''Issei.. talk to me.'' She softly continued. ''Don't keep me out.''

Issei was shocked by his own behavior. He knew he couldn't tell her about the prophecy so still, why did he remain voiceless.

Gradually Rossweisse began to shiver again, not from the cold but from Issei. Unlike the past where she would doubt herself and run away, so she did the only thing she thought would help.

Rossweisse took his hands and wrapped them around her own back, before she moved forward and pressed Issei down, flat on the cold wood.

If anyone would be looking at them right now, it would look like two lovers embracing each other after a long war, finally back together after having seen all the evil in the world.

Rossweisse leaned her upper body on her elbows, both on the side of Issei's head where he couldn't look anywhere but her concerned yet saddened eyes.

''Issei..'' She softly tried again as she pressed her forehead to his. ''You can tell me anything. I always have time for you.''

Rossweisse strengthened what she said by hugging him tightly and buried herself in his neck.

For minutes, nothing happened but Rossweisse shivering on top of Issei until he tightened his hold on her as well.

''Rose..'' Issei whispered as he rubbed her head with his chin. ''I love you.''

''I know.'' Rossweisse sighed. ''So what has you in slumps.''

Issei began to talk to her whilst softly moving his right hand over her scalp.

It was like the world could listen to the parts of the premonition he could share with her as dark clouds loomed up in the distance, closing in to take away all the light that illuminated Asgard.

When Issei finished his explanation, Rossweisse could understand the gravity of the situation and softly pressed her plump lips on his. Though her feelings for him were warm, her lips very cold.

''Baka..'' Issei whispered as he moved his hands under Rossweisse's shirt. ''You're ice cold.''

''You're the Baka here, Issei'' Rossweisse replied and pinched his cheek. ''Worrying me again. _Sigh_ , what am I going to do with you.''

''The same as always.'' Issei smiled before pressing his lips on hers again. ''Keeping me in line.''

Rossweisse softly laughed at him and held him close.''I'm not letting you go anymore, I already claimed you as my own. Now take me home and warm me up.''

''Yes let's'' Issei said, his eyes looking a lot brighter now in Rossweisse's happy ones. ''Thanks.''

Issei calmly flared his power once, bending the space around them and dropped down, but instead of falling in the water, together they flopped onto their bed.

''I'm too tired to undress, Issei-kun.'' Rossweisse mentioned softly as she was searching for their blanket. ''Don't forget about tomorrow.''

Having taken the blanket, Rossweisse wrapped it around them both before burying herself in Issei again, lifting his shirt up to feel his body heat warming herself.

* * *

Having been warmed up for a couple of minutes, the two lovers were both still wide awoke, like something mystical kept them awake.

''Can't sleep yet, Issei-kun?'' Rossweisse asked as she was rubbing his pecs.

''Hmm..'' hummed Issei in response. ''I almost can't believe that it has been 10 years already since coming here.''

''I'm really happy that I've met you. You've woken me from a nightmare.'' Rossweisse replied softly. ''I'm grateful that I've met you.''

''Rose..'' Issei said emotionally and grabbed her a bit tighter, causing her to shiver from his touch. ''I wouldn't have wanted to miss meeting you either, though still..'' He continued less enthusiastically when he remembered his parents and their early demise.

''You still miss your parents, don't you Issei-kun.'' Rossweisse sadly said. Knowing the hole in her heart that her parents left behind when they died was still painfully large.

''Yes I do.'' Issei said softly. He was tremendously happy with his adoptive family, Göndul, and Rossweisse. But his real parents were still in his heart. ''But I've met my mother again.'' He suddenly exclaimed. Issei remembered the spirit that guided him at the bottom of the world-tree, who at the end mentioned that he was her son.

 _''I hope my father is a spirit as well.''_ He thought.

''..and you were there for me as well.'' Issei continued as he remembered the first night in the very same bed he was laying in now. ''I'll never forget the kindness you showed me that day.''

Rossweisse giggled slightly at him, before teasing him a little. ''I still remember how the way you turned into a white sheet when you asked for my name.''

Issei chuckled softly at the memory before he and Rossweisse quieted down in shared bliss.

''Tomorrow is finally the day.'' Issei said as he lifted his Rose up and he could look in her eyes.

''Yes.'' She replied with a smile and moved over next to him before wrapping her left leg around his waist and pulled closer.

''I'm happy you're smiling again, Rose.'' Issei whispered as he turned towards her as well, now a little enthusiastic. ''I can't wait to show you my country.''

''I've read a lot about the Shinto pantheon. I'm really curious to see your home country.'' Rossweisse said with gleaming eyes. ''Especially the Youkai groups are very interesting.''

''Still, Rose.'' Issei suddenly said. ''There's one more thing I need to do before we leave.''

''What?'' Rossweisse replied, unsure of what he wants.

''I want to visit my aunt. The aunt we stayed at in Norway.'' Issei answered. ''She's the last of my family that I know of.''

''That's a good idea, Issei-kun. But if we want to be presentable we better go to sleep now.'' Rossweisse replied softly as she murmured in his neck.

''Goodnight, Rose.'' Issei whispered as he moved around a little until he was comfortable.

* * *

Half an hour later, when Rossweisse was already sleeping. Issei couldn't find his rest yet. He was too excited for the next day.

The soft light from the starlit sky illuminated Rossweisse's peaceful face through the small crack separating the curtains from one another.

Happily Issei looked at her sleeping calmly, clinging onto him in her sleep.

''Looks like I'm not the only one looking forward to tomorrow'' He whispered softly, causing Rossweisse to rub her face into him even more, and within a minute, Issei was sleeping next to her, clinging onto his Rose just as tightly.

* * *

A couple hours later, over the hills behind the capital of the Æsir was the sun slowly brightening up the night into day.

At this hour when not even the animals in the forest made a sound, a bedroom door opened in Göndul's house.

An elderly magician walked into the room of her granddaughter and future grandson. Silently she opened the curtains and window before walking out again.

Göndul as she was called, stopped waking the duo up with magic when they became warriors of Asgard.

She just started preparations for breakfast when the two entered looking nothing like they normally did.

Göndul softly smiled at both of their looks, speaking of excitement and in Issei's look a small amount of nervosity.

''Are you ready for today, Issei?'' Göndul asked as she took a sip from her tea. ''You've been talking about it constantly.''

''I am, Baa-chan.'' Issei tiredly replied with a loud yawn. ''It's just, I've got to do something else first before going to Kyoto.''

''Oooh.'' Göndul intriguingly replied. ''Has it something to do with you wearing human clothing?''

''Yes..'' Issei said as he twirled his cup of tea in his hands. ''I'm going to visit my aunt''

Some amount of melancholy was visible on his face as he remembered their faces, the final day he had with his parents at their home.

Göndul could only look at Issei with sadness. _''It looks like his parents are still deeply connected to him.''_ she thought.

''Have fun today. I've heard Odin-sama will join you tomorrow.'' Göndul said as she cleaned her things. ''I'm afraid I have to go now. I have to teach our new generation of Valkyries.''

''Take care of yourselves.'' and with a last wave, Göndul was enveloped in a Norse magic circle and teleported away.

With her grandmother away, Rossweisse took a seat in Issei's lap. Wearing some leggings covered by a normal skirt. She wrapped her arms around Issei's neck to give him some unvoiced support.

When they went to Odin to retrieve some human clothes, Issei had to beat up his father to get something that would say more than ''look at me, I'm for sale.''

''Shall we go?'' Issei asked. ''I want to walk towards their home.''

''Yeah.'' Rossweisse replied happily as she stood up. However, she wouldn't let go of him and interlocked their fingers as they walked out of their home. Rossweisse knew he needed her support right now.

* * *

Together, Issei and Rossweisse were walking through the forest, towards the water spot where they first met.

As time progressed the forest slowly began to wake up. The birds started their morning with a song as the were flying along the tree tops.

The smell of pine trees filled their noses and relatively calmed Issei down.

With a few minutes to go, they finally reached a clearing that Rossweisse was very familiar with.

Sunlight shimmered over the calm water when they entered Rossweisse's spot.

Nostalgy filled her eyes and mind when she looked at some of the destruction she did.

The large rock she often used to bombard with her explosive magic still had deep tiny holes in them, like they were carved out by hand.

As Rossweisse carefully touched the holes and reminisced the past, Issei saw many overgrown craters in the grass next to the water.

 _''I'm glad she mellowed down. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those attacks ten years ago.''_ Issei thought with a few sweat drops dripping down his face as he looked at all the craters. The entire field all the way till the treeline was filled with small and large craters. _''Our old classmates should be happy that they never saw this side of her.''_

''Issei-kun, come!'' Rossweisse yelled from behind him, shocking him from his thoughts. She was sitting on the rock she inspected and patted the place right next to her.

With one leap he jumped in the air and landed on the rock. But instead of sitting next to her he shifted Rossweisse in his lap.

Countless emotions went through Rossweisse as she remembered all the pain she tried to get rid of through her magic in the place where she was right now, until the night she met this small boy flying through the trees, landing right near the water.

''Rose..'' Issei softly said. ''You really saved me that night.''

He rubbed his hands over her exposed legs as he told her about that day. Hunger and thirst were most prevalent on his mind, but when he slipped off the ridge of the mountain on his way down, he could only remember flashes of pain and feeling himself break, until an innocent face looked at him in worrisome. ''You really save me. Thank you.''

To make sure she knew how much it meant to him, he held her even tighter.

Rossweisse bit her lip and closed her eyes, but tears were gently dripping from under her lids dropping down in her lap. She softly shook in her seat and whispered ''It's not I that saved you.''

Reminiscing the past for a few more minutes as the sun was going higher up in the air, it was time to really go now.

As they began to walk again, they heard splashes coming from the water. A large fish spotted a delectable meal on the waterside. But instead of trying to bite it, the fish shot pure lightning at the bird. However, instead of being electrocuted, runes on the feathers lit up and deflected the lightning in the trees, blasting a wide hole in it.

Surprised, Issei looked at the battle between bird and fish, having never seen anything like it, whilst Rossweisse looked away with a small blush.

''You know what this is, don't you..'' Issei asked his Rose who was looking away suspiciously.

''Well..'' Rossweisse began as she was swinging her arms. ''There's a very fast rate of evolution here and I attacked so many fish and birds that I'm not really surprised.''

''…''

''Sometimes you're an idiot.'' Issei muttered with a laugh

Rossweisse could only bow in embarrassment before sticking her tongue out and linking her arm with Issei's and move towards the dimensional barrier.

* * *

They reached the treeline that stopped at the edge of a tall mountain and as they passed it, Issei felt the world change. It could be described as walking through an invisible veil as suddenly the colors, the bright colors he was used to, changed to a somewhat more mundane replacement. The outside wasn't as lush or beautiful anymore and Issei realized he was outside. The cold mountain air and burning sun were now bothering the duo, something that didn't happen in the Norse dimension.

Reaching the top of the mountain, it smoothened down and showed a brilliant view of the surrounding area.

''This brings me back.'' Issei said as he saw cars and a lot more houses in his sight.

''Though it's a lot busier than I thought''

Issei was right. Tourism had made it to the idyllical village Issei first saw all those years ago.

''I hope they still live in the same house.'' Issei muttered uncertainly as he looked at the busy traffic. ''Let's go Rose.'' and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

After a short walk, and Issei walking in the wrong direction several times, they finally reach the house where his last remaining family lives.

In all those years it looked like nothing had changed, with the exception of some crumbling paint on the side of the house, and as Issei stared at it nervosity took a grip of his heart.

''Would they wonder why I'm here, or why it took so long for me to see them again..'' Issei thought in melancholy until Rossweisse swapped him on his head.

Like many other times Issei would overthink, she found out that giving him a swap and speaking to him in her rural accent would help him.

''Yeh gonna keep sighing like that?'' Rossweisse asked with a grin that manages to annoy Issei every time he is presented with it.

''yah.. gimme a minute'' He answered in the same accent. After a couple of years living with the girls, they taught him their accent and he quickly adapted to it, though he rarely used it.

''Ooohh..'' Rossweisse replied and stretched the grin even more. ''During what part of the earth's rotation are you going to do it.''

a vein in Issei's forehead bulged and before he knew it he knocked on the door far harder than he intended to.

''heh'' Rossweisse smirked at him, before softly pecking Issei on his cheek and stood calmly next to him as the door opened.

* * *

A fairly aged female opened the door and Issei instantly realized who she was. Even though she a few more wrinkles as the last time he saw her, Issei knew it was his aunt.

''Ohayo Obaa-san'' Issei said in his mother tongue. It's been a while since he spoke it after all.

Though the Japanese woman saw herself as a budding flower that was still in her prime and would often fall out if one of her children addressed her as old, hearing these words from the young man intrigued her.

''Who are you calling Obaa-san?'' She replied with squinted eyes as she stepped towards him.

As a small but fond smile stretched on Issei's face as she came closer, inspecting him like she did all those years ago he affectionately said ''It's been a long time. At least nine years ago.''

 _''Only one Japanese boy comes to mind''_ Issei's aunt thought. ''I-Issei-chan?'' She asked. Unknowingly stuttering in front of a young man she thought she'd never see again, and before she knew it she was pulled in the chest of her estranged nephew.

What Issei thought to have become an emotional reunion quickly turned sour when she removed herself from his arms and gripped him by his ear.

''Where do you think you're coming from mister. How long do you think we've searched for you, hearing nothing from the Police or your parents, and what is this.'' She shouted as she pulled the half-god to eye height. ''Have you become a delinquent, coloring your hair in silver.''

Issei said nothing as he felt his ear shake with his aunt's hand, feeling her emotions was over him. Anger quickly turning into relief in happiness, though her face showed nothing but unshed tears.

For a few more minutes she kept rambling, exhausting herself until she laid her eyes on Issei's companion.

Inconspicuously she flawlessly moved her hands over her cheeks and eyes to remove any trace of tears before giving Rossweisse a dazzling smile and said ''Who might you young lady be?''

Rossweisse, though slightly overwhelmed by how quickly the woman could go from angered to inviting which must be someone only a mother could do, introduced herself quickly.

''My name is Rose Weiss. My family has been taking care of Issei these past years.'' Rossweisse said in Norwegian.

With a pleased smile, Issei's aunt accepted her introduction and ushered the duo inside.

* * *

Walking inside, Issei saw that not much has changed to the house. With the exception of a new kitchen and some updates in technology, it was pretty much the same.

Taking a seat at the dinner table, Issei's aunt returned with tea for the tree.

''Now that we're here..'' Issei said as he looked around, holding the cup to warm his hands ''..where is uncle?''

''He's out with his friends.'' His aunt replied as she carefully sipped her tea, not taking her look off of Issei. ''The kids are in school at this time.''

''So Issei-chan..'' She continued. ''Where have you been all this time?''

Though Issei prepared himself for this question, replaying it inside of his head for weeks now, he could only look at the table completely blanked out.

''I can answer that question for you, Hina-san.'' Rossweisse answered in Japanese, receiving a raised eyebrow from the woman in front of her in response.

''You speak Japanese?'' She replied in response.

''Yes. Issei taught me after all.'' Rossweisse replied as she put her arm around Issei. ''He's my boyfriend after all.''

Now interested in where this was going, Aunt Hina listened to Rossweisse. She explained how her parents, who were local lumbers, found Issei in the woods. Unable to understand him they took him to their home. Requesting aid from the local police became fruitless as Issei did not understand their questions, nor was the Police able to connect him to the report Issei's aunt send out.

After about half an hour of painstakingly telling Issei's story and answering Hina's questions, Rossweisse patted herself on the back for her acting gift.

''..so now we're at the most important question.'' Hina said with a straight face as she interlaced her fingers. ''Knowing that Issei-chan's parents are missing as well, I think the job is for me now, Issei-chan's favorite aunt.''

Blinking at her serious demeanor, Issei asked ''What question?''

standing up, causing her chair to screech over the floor, Hina looked in her nephew's eyes and said ''When did you get together and did you do it yet?''

As the question washed over the duo, slowly dissipating in the air, embarrassment and a bright blush spread over the duo. Trying as he might, Issei could never forget that night, nor Rossweisse, and as he Issei spoke to his aunt, telling her how they got a good relationship pretty early on, Rossweisse' couldn't help but imagine that faithful day.

* * *

 _''drip drip.'' the only sound reverberating in the bathroom where Rossweisse was relaxing in the bath, releasing all the stress from her training with Issei._

 _It was his sixteenth birthday and still, like the warrior he was, did his daily training. Rose woke him up the way he liked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing his face in her Norse treasury._

 _Still, she wanted to do more...but how should she ask him._

 _Softly sighing to herself, watching the water drops roll down her long, slender fingers, she never noticed the door opening and Issei stepping inside, unaware that the bath was occupied._

 _Through the steam that was always there, Issei always enjoyed taking a dip later at night when no one was there... so imagine his surprise that when he stepped in the bath two soft arms wrapped around his back and pulled him in._

 _Shock was the first emotion going through his head. Though he always trained to be cautious wherever he was, he never expected something to happen in his own house. But when he felt his face land in the embrace of the person he was most familiar with, the adrenaline left his body in a split second._

 _Having Rose' hand running through his hair the way he liked it, he enjoyed every second of their first bath together. After a few more minutes he lifted his head up and looked at his girl's bashful face. However, she wasn't hiding her skin from him._

 _Seeing this new side of her, he moved back a little and sat at the other side of the bath, strangling his feet with Rose'_

 _As they kept looking at one another, Rossweisse took her shot and lifted herself up, slowly wading towards her prize._

 _Taking Issei by surprise, she grabbed both his muscled thighs and opened them far enough to wedge herself between them, closing in on the appendage she was focussed on, and before Issei could say a thing, her hands and lips closed in on what made him a man and pleasure filled his world._

* * *

Being shaken out of her imagination, she saw Issei's concerned look and his aunt's knowing look at her reddened face.

''Did you have a nice dream, Rose?'' Issei's aunt asked with a laugh. ''Must have been pretty nice huh.''

''Yeah..'' Rossweisse softly muttered.. '' _ahh ahhh Issei! It's too deep!''_

''Looks like we lost her again, Issei-chan.'' Hina said to her nephew as he looked at her. ''Give her a little time.''

 _''Soft grunts in her ear, turning the inside of her body into a mess. His lips capturing hers as calloused hands, though soft to the touch, were placed on Rose's thick thighs. The supple flesh beneath his fingers begged to be touched, so he grabbed them tight and kneaded it like dough._

 _The soft moans Rose let loose in his mouth, reflected her appreciation as she tightened her grip around him more.''_

''It looks like you've become quite the man, Issei-chan fufu.'' Hina laughed to Issei when he looked at his Rose, softly moaning, turning red himself.

''R-Rose!'' He said a bit loud, but she was at the climax of her imagination.

 _''Don't stop Issei! Do it inside.. she shouted as her upper body was out the bathtub, but her lower was held tight against Issei's grinding movements inside her, carving every inch of her womb before he released himself with a final grunt, causing his appendage to contract and let loose a torrent of his life, which was hungrily accepted by her body. She felt like it was transcending life, but at the same time never more earthbound. Like hearing an image and seeing sounds.''_

''Rose!'' He shouted again in embarrassment as a loud moan ran through her body, causing even Issei's aunt to blush from the pure lust that came with it.

''I don't think I need to ask you whether he's a good love, now do I'' Issei's aunt said as Rossweisse returned to the world of the living.

For another hour the three spoke of the past years, what happened with family, before it was time for Issei and Rossweisse to move again. They couldn't miss their flight after all.

After making a promise to keep in touch with his aunt, giving her his address, which was a safe house in the human world, where she could find him.

''Have fun in Kyoto!'' Hina shouted to the slowly disappearing duo. ''Come back soon.'' and closed the door, giving her some time alone with her thoughts and the revelation of Issei being alive.

* * *

At the airport, waiting in line to enter the airplane, Issei is struck by nostalgy as he spots a small girl in front of him, clearly a little upset or even nervous as she looked at the door of the plane.

Though her parents tried to calm her down a little, even a bear she received from one of the flight attendants didn't stop her from shaking.

Thinking about himself, a man behind him suddenly walked up to the girl and lifted her up, much to her surprise. The parents, about to question the man, see how the flight attendants smile upon seeing the man, probably because he is the pilot.

Nervosity clearing spread on her face, but her shaking lessened as the man carried her inside, taking a left towards the cockpit instead of the right.

Softly smiling as he remembered his own experience flying for the first time, he grabbed the hand of Rossweisse and squeezed it softly until they entered the plane. Ready to take off to Kyoto.

* * *

With planes continuously landing and taking off in the distance, Issei and Rossweisse stepped out of the bus that took them to Kyoto Station, right in the center of the city.

Deeply breathing in, Issei could smell the pine trees surrounding the various temples around the city, the faint taste of ramen broth on his tongue and the disgusting smell from otakus enjoying little sister games in their small rooms. He was home.

''Oohh..'' He briefly moaned out, much to the amusement of Rossweisse. ''I'm back home.''

''You sure are, Issei-kun.'' Rossweisse replied before wrapping his left arm between her assets. ''It's time you showed me your country.''

''I'd like that.'' He replied. ''But I've never been to Kyoto before so let's just walk around.'' and with that they took off in the ancient Japanese city.

* * *

After a long day, till late afternoon, Issei showed everything the city had to offer.

They walked from temple to temple, showing her the mythology that was prayed to in Japan. Walking more miles than an ordinary human could handle, they tried every kind of food they saw. Sushi bars in the hip district, candy in the old quarters, and ramen on nearly every corner as Rossweisse seemed to have developed a slight obsession with the delicious noodles, and finally, they had a private guide to show them the old palace, the former residence of the emperor.

Having seen all they could, they were making their way towards their destiny when Issei suddenly stopped.

Looking around them if there were many humans, Issei spread out his senses and picked up a peculiar kind of energy, far different from what he was used to.

''Issei?'' Rossweisse asked, leaving the -kun from his name like she usually did when there was something serious.

As Issei followed his senses, they heard childlike voices in the distance, becoming louder as they neared them.

Not showing themselves, they looked around the corner to see three children harassing a blonde girl.

''What are you doing here, shouldn't you be back at your shrine.'' One of the children said. It isn't much of harassment compared to older children, but still, they locked her out.

The other two children nodded and continued. ''My mom says a fox lives in the shrine that can breathe fire, and told me to stay away from it.''

Fervently they nodded before the last one ran away, followed by the other bullies shouting ''I don't want to turn in a fox demon.'' and laughed till they were out of sight.

Sitting on her tiny knees, the last of the children rubbed her eyes before shakingly standing up, unknowingly turning towards Issei.

Issei had already determined that she was the cause of the eccentric energy and saw that she didn't look anything like the standard Japanese child. To Issei, she didn't look any older than 8-9 years. She had golden, blonde hair in a simple ponytail with a pair of solid golden eyes accentuating them. But what was more interesting was the fact that she was wearing a miko outfit with small wooden geta on her feet.

Suddenly feeling like she's being stared at, the girl looked up to see two pairs of blue eyes staring back at her.

''Wha-What are you looking at!?'' she questioningly yelled to the duo as they walked towards her.

''We saw what happened.'' Issei calmly replied as he sensed her building up energy. Of course, it was nothing to him but still pretty impressive for her age.

Slightly perturbed that nothing happened when she raised her energy, she was shocked when Issei suddenly stood in front of her with a smile, looking down at her. Nothing on his face indicated that he was angered or displeased with her.

''My name is Issei, and this is Rossweisse.'' He said. ''What's your name, little girl?''

The girl sniffed the air once before answering him. ''Kunou.''

''Isn't she cute.'' the third voice said before she glomped the little girl. ''So what just happened?''

''Hmmpf.'' She hissed. ''Why should I tell you, commoners, anything.'' with fake bravado.

Having dealt with children like this before, when he traveled down the world-tree with Sleipnir, Issei knew best how to approach this.

Softly petting the girl's hair, he released a small bit of his near boundless energy to provide her with a sense of relaxation and asked ''Didn't they want to play with you?''

Not exactly knowing why this stranger was doing this, she nodded while still being pet by Issei.

Looking at Rossweisse, receiving a nod in response, Issei continued. ''Do you want to play with us then?''

''Can I?!'' Kunou suddenly shouted, uncaring for the fact that she just met them.

''Are you sure?'' Rossweisse asked the small girl who suddenly acted out of character. ''Shouldn't you ask your mother first?''

''No.'' She replied with finality. ''I don't think she would mind.''

Of course, Kunou knew that as long as she was in Kyoto almost no one could touch her, and the two of them in front of her didn't look like bad people.

Each extending a hand towards their new little friend, the three make their way towards the closest playground.

* * *

Half an hour and Rossweisse was already on her last legs. The little blonde girl had nearly as much energy as Issei had, who was still keeping up with the little girl. As thanks for playing with her, she gave them a private tour of the Yasaka shrine.

''Neh Ise-kun.'' Kunou said as they stood in front of the entrance of the shrine, ready to depart. ''Thank you very much for playing with me.'' and bowed deeply.

Having felt Issei's hand, she quickly fell for him like all those children before her did, Rossweisse laughed earlier today, and she was right.

''Thank you as well, Rossweisse-san.'' Kunou continued and bowed towards her as well, before running away. Most likely towards home.

Stretching himself out, he looked at the retreating figure of the girl before looking at his Rose, silently telling her it was time to move.

* * *

Right in front of the Yasaka shrine was the entrance to the Gion district. The oldest district of the city, famous for their geishas.

With the sun slowly descending below the horizon, the streets emptied out of most people as they had a normal working day. Now walking the nearly empty streets the lights calmly lit the streets unhindered by shadows. As our couple makes their way, they suddenly turn towards a dark alley, in between two old clan buildings, vanishing from sight.

Now alone, the way they walk and their demeanor is changing. Foreign energies fill the street as their armors develop on their bodies. Their intimate way of walking changed and became more professional, on edge and a difference in standing. They are no longer lovers, now they are representatives of the Norse.

''Ready?'' Rossweisse whispered, and with a last nod from Issei she activated the Magic circle in her armor and the world changed.

* * *

Through the dimensional gate, the lovely duo entered Kyoto as it was hundreds of years ago. The modern buildings had disappeared and made room for forgotten wooden structures of enviable beauty.

Knowing where they had to go, they made their way through the city, being looked at by the inhabitants as looking at them. Neither Issei nor Rossweisse had ever seen Youkai, nor the diversity in them. Cat-eared people, people with multiple tails, a man with the neck of a snake, it was all there to see.

Nearing their destination, looking anywhere but in front of them, they paid for it by walking into someone, causing both Issei and the other person to fall.

 _''What kind of monster must this person be if he has the strength to make Issei fall.''_ Rossweisse thought as she quickly stood next to Issei.

''I'm very sorry for walking into you.'' an unknown voice said. ''But I must go now.'' and before Rossweisse or Issei could say anything he was gone, though they did hear a loud slap in the distance and a depressed voice muttering ''Sorry, Ama-nee.''

''Issei-kun, did you manage to take a look at him? If you want to we can complain at their leader for his behavior.''

dusting himself off, Issei was a little lost in thought. _''That guy looked a lot like me. Only he had red with white hair and was immensely powerful.''_

''It's okay, Rose.'' He answered. ''No one got hurt so there's no need to look for a problem if we don't make one.''

She decided to indeed let it go and continued on. As in the distance, their destination loomed up, they spotted a strangely clothed girl causing a ruckus in front of the door.

''Eehh! But why can't my fans visit me here? This Maou Shoujo's new season would be perfect here.'' The girl yelled as she was swinging her magic stick, causing people to jump away from the sparkles.

''Leviathan-sama, please respect the decision of the gods.'' One of the guards said. ''..and please stop swinging your magic stick.''

As the stand-off between the magic girl and the guards wasn't about to stop, Rossweisse took it upon herself that her love wasn't about to be late on his first mission.

''Both of you!'' She commanded. ''Seize what you're doing and get out of the way.'' Releasing a third of her energy to make it clear that she wasn't about to be trifled with.

Though the guard was reluctant to continue, the magic girl shrugged it off as nothing. ''This concerns everyone. The whole universe should know the magical adventures of Milky-tan!''

Steadily increasing her energy, which was met by the magic girl, Rossweisse told her to step aside. ''My master and I have an appointment with the Shinto faction, we don't wish to be late because of this nonsense.''

''When you acknowledge Milky-tan as your idol I will stop.'' The magic girl said in a singsong voice before increasing her energy again, ready to release it as once.

''Why you..'' Rossweisse replied as she was increasingly getting more and more irritated. She prepared herself for a pre-emptive strike until she felt Issei's hand on her shoulder, causing all her energy to dissipate.

Many of the onlookers had already seen the impressive figure standing behind Rossweisse, though they did not know who he was.

 _''An impressive young man. Must be important. But I don't recognize him.''_ The magic girl thought.

Looking to the right, where he spotted a clock earlier on, Issei saw that he had only two more minutes till his appointment, and as he wasn't about to blemish the reputation of the Norse he got slightly agitated.

''Get out of the way.'' He said. ''Do not displease me any more than you've already done.''

No power. No treats. Pure and simple ordering.

Ready to take him on, she nearly choked when she saw the fire in his eyes, ready to be released at his command.

''Enough of this..'' Issei whispered as it took too much time, and he released his energy.

The wind picked up in speed, the ground quaked in his anger as his powerful aura blanketed the area. The magic girl could match it only for a second before she finally understood what she was up against. A force of nature.

 _''Not even Sirzechs-chan could hope to match this.''_ She thought as even her Satan-class power buckled under his force. _''Who is this guy?''_

And as soon as the power was released, Issei had reeled it in just as fast, giving the magic girl a mere taste of power.

Breathing deeply as she was still on the ground, her breath hitched when she saw two armored legs in front of her and looked up to see two crystal blue eyes gazing in her magenta eyes with concern.

''Though I did not like doing this, you can't force your way on others.'' Issei said and with a soft but apologetic smile, he walked inside, followed by Rossweisse.

The grounded girl kept following him with her eyes wide, no longer even able to sense his power, before blushing brightly and disappearing a second later.

* * *

Inside of the inner shrine, the inner sanctity, was a sole occupant waiting for her appointment. Calmly she was playing with one of her golden furred tails, thinking about something completely different than her coming appointment.

Her solid golden door was forcefully opened by her guards to introduce her guests. With a final sigh, she straightened herself up. No reason to be improper towards her guests when she's dealing with her own problems.

''Yasaka-sama!'' The guard loudly shouted. ''I present to you, the representatives of the Norse faction.''

Expecting a Norse elder, she was positively surprised when a young man and woman entered the sanctity before her guards closed the door.

Gesturing her guests to their seats, she asked them to introduce themselves.

''My name is Rossweisse. I am Issei-sama's personal Valkyrie.'' Rossweisse introduced herself before sitting down.

''My name is Hyoudou Issei.'' He began, causing Yasaka to listen closer. ''I am also Odin-sama's son.''

''Oh my..'' She giggled. ''I am Yasaka. The leader of the Kyoto Youkai faction.''

Exchanging some more pleasantries, Issei told her about the formalities for tomorrow.

''Actually, I do have another question.'' Issei suddenly said. ''Do you have a daughter?''

''Ohh?'' Yasaka replied. ''Have you met my Kunou?''

''Yes. We saw her this afternoon and played with her.'' Rossweisse replied.

Yasaka showed a pleased smile. Her worries having decreased a little, but before she could thank them, a door that was sunken in the wall suddenly opened before a small figure ran out of it.

It was a surprise for the people in the room, but more so for Yasaka, seeing her daughter with a smile instead of a depressed face.

''Hehehe.'' Kunou happily purred as she sat in Issei's lap, forcefully making him rub her head in his palm.

''What is this, Kunou.'' Yasaka happily teased. ''Didn't you say that the only thing boys were good for was to be stepped on.''

With the grace only an 8-yeard old could, a bright, angry blush spread on her face, causing her to lose her bodily functions, presenting her tails and fluffy ears to Issei.

''Ahh so cute.'' Rossweisse said as she tried to reach Kunou, who never stopped purring in Issei's hand before remembering something.

''W-What are you doing here, Ise-kun.'' She asked with big, bright eyes. ''I couldn't sense any energy, I thought you were a human.''

Looking at her daughter bashfully watching the foreign god's expression, she couldn't help but tease them a little.

''Hyoudou-sama, do you have any Japanese blood?'' Yasaka asked her guest, smiling at him.

''Yes, I have.'' Issei replied as he was being overwhelmed by the cuteness of Kunou. ''Why?''

''Ohh no reason.'' She replied. ''However, if you want to join the Shinto faction I would be more than happy to invite you to live with us.''

''Did you hear that, Ise-kun.'' Kunou said. ''We could always be together.''

''Looks like Kunou is in favor.'' Yasaka said as she opened her haori a little, showing enough cleavage to make it inappropriate. ''I'll keep your bed warm.'' winking at her guest.

Two pairs of golden eyes looked at him, one in hope and the other in barely concealed laughter. Issei knew he couldn't say no to the pleading eyes of Kunou, but Rossweisse could.

''I'm afraid Issei is already with the Norse faction.'' She diplomatically. ''Also..'' she said as she stood up.

''Issei's mine.'' and wrapped her arms around him.

''Fufufu'' Yasaka laughed and used one of her tails to lift Kunou from Issei's lap. ''I'm sorry for playing with your feelings, Issei-kun.''

Standing up, this time with all her features out, holding her daughter in her arms, she bowed to the two and thanked them for an enjoying conversation.

''I'll have my guards send you to a room which is provided to you by one of our gods themselves.'' Yasaka said. ''It is easily the best room in the entire city of Kyoto.''

Waving her guests off, and Kunou shouting that she will play with them again tomorrow, Issei and Rossweisse are being led back to the human world.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a room in the Fushimi Inari Shrine, Issei and Rossweisse were calmly sleeping. Having had a relaxing bath together in the purifying waters, doing more than just bathing, they easily fell asleep, though not without problems for Issei.

* * *

 _Darkness. Nothing but darkness filled his field of view. Everywhere he looked, everything was burning, smoldering or nothing but lumps of charred flesh. It filled his world, his world that only had darkness left. And the roars, the dark roars that filled his ears, overwhelming his composure as what caused all this darkness stood in front of him. The definition of the end of everything, darkness incarnate._

 _Though he was fighting, it did not help, not even with his near endless energy he could destroy this monstrosity. He was the only one left that could fight, but he did not feel alone. He could hear something from inside of him._

 _Whispers becoming louder and louder, till he could finally understand it._

 _ **say it with me.**_

 _He didn't understand what, but his lips were moving..but when he stopped..._

 _His world turned to pain._

* * *

''Puh!'' Issei gasped as he woke up in bed.

He sat up straight with sweat rolling down his face and his heart beating erratically.

Though he felt terrible, he felt a lot better when he saw that Rossweisse was still sleeping peacefully.

Issei laid his head back on his pillow, rubbing the sweat of his brow before remembering what happened.

The nightmares started a couple weeks ago after saving two dwarves from a group of bandits. After the first night, he talked to his father about the nightmare. Odin replied that he thought it had something to do with his power of prophecy, that it had some kind of influence on his destiny.

Though Issei didn't have nightmares every night, it was enough to keep him from sleeping for at least another hour, so he quietly got out of bed.

Walking towards the balcony, he opened the door and the cold night air washed over him, which he accepted gladly.

''Damn..'' Issei softly said. ''They're getting worse by the day.'' referring to his nightmares. But for Rossweisse and his parents, he would take the world on.

'' _Sigh.._ I hope a walk will help.'' He whispered to himself, and walked to Rossweisse, softly kissing her brow.

Taking his flips flops and quietly leave the room.

* * *

With soft, nearly quiet steps, Issei walks through the cold night. Even at this time there are mikos present in the shrine, doing their tasks.

He slowly but surely makes his way out of the shrine and walks through the forest over the unlit path, covered by a tunnel of torii gates to a small lookout over Kyoto. Everywhere he looked, the city was lit up with lights, the city never slept, and even though he was in the center of the city, there were absolutely no sounds that reached him.

As he reached the top of the mountain behind the main shrine, there was a smaller one on the top.

Sitting down, he took two small candles and lit them up for his parents, just as he was taught to do for his ancestors during Christmas.

Giving a silent prayer for his parents, hoping to meet them once more. He got up and walked to a small outcrop next to the shrine, where a small bench was placed that gave him a perfect view over Kyoto at night.

As he was reflecting on the day, he noticed how there was a pale golden light starting behind him and gradually came closer, and as he turned around he saw several places on the torii covered path lighting up. With every new light, he can see a little golden fur before it disappears back into the night. Now focussing his entire attention on it, he spots Yasaka approaching him slowly, extending her tails towards the ornamental lanterns before they lit up in gold as well. Nearing him the glowing faces of the fox statues followed her tails.

Issei said nothing as he followed Yasaka's figure until she stood in front of him with a grin.

''I didn't expect us to meet already, Issei-kun. Did you come for a night visit?'' She suggestively asked.

''Not this time.'' Issei replied with a small smile. ''I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some fresh air before returning to Rose.''

''I see..'' Yasaka softly replied as she sat next to him, and in a moment of surprise she wrapped her tails around Issei and pulled him closer.

''Don't worry, Issei-kun.'' She told the tense boy. ''Besides a great lover, I am also a mother. I know when there's something wrong.''

Listening to her explanation, Issei slowly relaxed in her arms knowing that she doesn't want to try anything.

Issei didn't wait for her question and started explaining on his own. ''I have chronic nightmares. I saved some dwarves a while ago and since then it started. Fighting against a monster I can't describe, darkness blanketing the world, and I can't stop it.''

scrunching her eyebrows, Yasaka kept on listening to the boy that was in pain.

''But then I hear chanting. Chanting I heard one time before and got me in trouble. But even that power wasn't enough to fight the nightmare away.'' Issei continued. ''..and then there's something inside me.''

''Something inside..?'' She questioned.

''Yes.'' Issei replied. ''I can't hear if it's a man or woman, as it is emotionless. She tells me to repeat after her calmly, and though I can't hear her, my lips move anyway.''

''Monotonously it repeats a few times a week. And it's a single sentence I hear before it becomes unclear and I wake up with pain all over my body.'' Issei ended. ''Pain I've never felt nor experienced before.''

''Can you describe the pain for me?'' Yasaka asked caringly. ''Perhaps I can help you with it.''

''Hmm..'' Issei murmured. ''It's like something extra tries to escape my body. Something that isn't there...yet.''

''I see..'' She replied though she had no idea what he was talking about. ''..and it has nothing to do with the red dragon in your arm?''

''No, it's not Ddraig.'' Issei said. ''I've asked him before and he did manage to catch something.''

''Really, what did he say?'' Yasaka asked.

''He told me that the chant began with ''The Crimson Heavenly Dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a King'' Issei said. ''But I've never heard it before.''

Suddenly, small wooden sounds on stone reached their ears as they quickly came closer. It was Kunou dressed in pajamas running up to them.

''Kunou, what are you doing out of bed?'' Yasaka asked as she released Issei and took her daughter in her arms.

Surprisingly, she removed herself out of her mother's arms and grabbed on Issei and said ''I wanted to sleep with Ise-kun, but he wasn't in his bed and searched for him.'' with a bright smile.

Looking slightly apologetic at her guest, who she completely forgot that he was an important god, asked him to take care of her daughter. After all, the official talks would happen in the morning, and with that Issei willingly lets himself getting dragged away by the small girl to his bedroom.

''Don't worry, Issei-kun.'' Yasaka softly yelled from a distance. ''I'm sure everything will go well.''

Smiling at his host, Issei lifted Kunou up in his arms, where the girl quickly fell asleep, as he neared his bedroom.

* * *

It is early in the morning, the day of the visit of Odin, the allfather of the Norse, and the Shinto rulers were tense. Though their mythologies were similar in size, the power of the Norse faction was far greater than their own.

With Issei, Rossweisse, and Kunou having left the shrine, Odin and Amaterasu entered the shrine, meeting up at the inner sanctuary with Yasaka.

As Amaterasu and Yasaka were both patiently waiting, the solid golden doors were opened by the guards, introducing their guests once again.

''I present to you, the leader of the Norse faction, Odin-sama.'' The guards said as the elderly man walked in.

The leaders of the Shinto and Youkai both knew that the man was incredibly strong. Even after all these thousands of years that they knew of his existence, no tale does credit the sheer power the man held.

Like a gentleman, Odin bowed to both women as he introduced himself.

''I am Odin, the Norse allfather. It is my pleasure to meet such fine beauties.'' He said with a lecherous smirk.

Amaterasu was well aware of the man's behavior, decided to remain silents whilst Yasaka smiled a little forced, talking under her breath about Issei.

''Odin-sama.'' Amaterasu began. ''You've come here in the hope of receiving our aid.''

Odin returned to his demeanor as leader of his faction, as he replied ''Yes. With the exception of the Shinto faction, we've managed to make alliances with every single mythological faction of importance.''

''Ooh.'' Amaterasu replied intrigued. ''Please tell us more.''

''I think it would be better if I'd show you.'' He replied, and before they knew it, Odin's eyes lit up in flames and showed his past.

* * *

''Are you sure that it's your son?'' Yasaka asked after she received some tea from her aides. Odin's past was something she never wanted to see again, nor experience. However, her respect for the man had definitely shot up several levels.

''Absolutely.'' Odin replied as he rubbed his eyebrow. ''My wife and I confirmed it. Even had some help from the Greek faction to make sure. But I think his recent nightmares are much more of an indication.''

''Very well then.'' Amaterasu interjected. ''In name of the Shinto Trinity, I Amaterasu declare a formal alliance with the Norse faction.''

She quickly wrote something down before handing it to one of her servants.

''As such, we have finalized our talks.'' Amaterasu said as she stood up. ''When the time comes, please inform us again.''

''Ahh one more thing!'' Odin quickly. ''I would like my son to be able to move in Japan.''

''Ooh.'' Amaterasu said as she turned around. ''Why would he need to stay here. It was mentioned that he was a former Japanese citizen but as he is a part of your faction now, he has a home with you.''

''Well.. I have received a request from a devil friend of mine.''

* * *

Issei, Rossweisse, and Kunou were walking through the shrine grounds, being shown around by the fox youkai when suddenly a small magic circle appeared next to Issei's ear.

 _ **''Issei?''**_

 _''What is it, Tou-san?''_

 _ **''I have a mission for you and Rossweisse''**_

 _''I see. What do you want us to do?''_

 _ **''I need you and Rossweisse to go to a city called Kuoh''**_

* * *

And that's where I wrap it up.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, though it was difficult to write.

Look out for more Silver Queen and hopefully a chapter of Shinto Prince as well, did you like the small crossover?

Anyways, enjoy your day and weekend.

Peace out.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 7: The Devils of Kuoh**


End file.
